Naruto: Legend of Fox sage
by HyperA1985
Summary: There is only one who stands chance to defeat cycle of hatred the hero of Hidden Leaf Village Naruto Namikaze legendary fox sage.
1. Chapter 1: Young Naruto

Chapter 1: Young Naruto.

It was cool day as a young boy goes by the name Naruto Namikaze was playing on the swims as Naruto thought "Why will people not accept me I am only a kid" which a demonic voice said **"Those idoits should be ashamed for betraying my greatest rivals dying wish and if wife of my greatest rival saw this she'd destroy the leaf village without even giving guilty people chance to fight back but do not threat kid there are worthy humans in this world"**.

After demonic voice spoke Naruto went of the swim and started to play on the sand until Kakashi Hatake arrived which Kakashi asked "Are you alright Naruto" then Naruto replied "I am not alright to be honest nobody wanted to play with me I feel like they think of me as tailed beast not hero who saved this village from tailed beast" so Kakashi replied "My sensei would not be pleased with this village heck I am going to report what happend to Lord Hokage" as Kakashi carried Naruto over to hokage office Kakashi used his teleportation skill to teleport into hokage office but as Kakashi arrived Kakashi said "Lord Hokage before you speak the people of this village is betraying my sensei's dying wish and they are even ignoring dying wish of my sensei's wife".

After Kakashi spoke Kakashi lowered Naruto down as Hurizen said "Alright thank you for bringing Naruto to me and I shall file the repoprt you gave me but if anyone harms Naruto I give you full permission to kill the person no matter if it is a shinobi or just a civilian" then Naruto said "Lord Hokage sir while I was playing on the swings something inside me sticking up for me and I have no idea why something would stick up for me a kid who is not even a shinobi yet" so Hurizen said "Sorry Naruto I can't tell you what is sticking up for you because it is something that you must discover when the time is right inspecially that all I can say is that your the survivor of strongest clan in Hidden Leaf Village the Namikaze clan".

After Hurizen spoke Naruto said "Thank you for whatever you was able to tell me I think I finally know what my goal is thanks to little info I got" which Hurizen asked "What is your goal by the way Naruto" then Naruto replied "I goal is that I will be sixth hokage a hokage superior than your successor and a ninja not only stronger than your successors wife but faster than your successor" so Hurizen said "Don't worry Naruto you will surpass them in time because you are hero who saved this village by containing something that is given to you use when the right time comes except it will be challenging to control as my sensei's brother's wife was not able to reach level of control that I believe that you will someday achieve".

After Hurizen spoke Naruto went onto Hurizens sofa which naruto fell asleep then Hurizen placed a pillow under naruto's head plus his own baby blanket without knowing that it is a clue to what happend to his parents then as Naruto fell asleep Naruto had a dream where he was staring right at a giant 9 tail demon fox as 9 tail demon fox looked at Naruto with great shame so Naruto asked "What is the matter" as giant 9 tail demon fox lowered his head down to Naruto the giant 9 tail demon fox cried **"Kit I am sorrry for what happend to you Naruto you think that it is my fault for what happend to you I can see that your crying for me 9 tail demon fox"**.

After giant 9 tail demon spoke Naruto replied "Hey don't be sad you was sticking up for me like your my guardian and look at me I am only a kid I have no idea what really happend you before something that you think is your fault that you feel ashamed heck I think it is not your fault because I can see you as a guardian not some kind of weapon that people think you are" so giant 9 tail fox demon said **"Me a guardian but why are you Naruto treating me with kindess I should be hated what what happend to you I am creature sealed within you"**.

After giant 9 tail fox demon spoke Naruto stopped crying as Naruto said in a cheerful voice "It is not your fault I know you have a good heart and whatever happend to you before all this you are my guardian no matter what you say if you think you are not I dare to prove you wrong since your the first that spoke in me while I was feeling lonely in words your my first friend not a weapon to use whenever I want to use to punish those who are being nice to me" then giant 9 tail demon fox cheered up as giant 9 tail demon fox said **"Thank you Naruto I really needed that if I am your first friend I will help to make you better shinobi than 2 that defeated me no matter what those idiotic unworthy humans think I will make them regret it by helping you grow into fine shinobi a shinobi that shall be honored as hero who made friends with me your greatest allie"**.

After giant 9 tail fox demon spoke 9 tail fox demon said **"I fogot to tell you since today is your birthday I am going to challenge myself to design you my own version of sharingan except instead of coma's yours will be that on your shirt back something that I remember as Uzu swirl your dojutsu shall have Uzu swirl instead of coma's while yours will have Uzu swirls in words you will have your own version sharingan except you can't go bling if it gets over used since I will design it to limited like sharingan heck I am even going to name it in your honor Naruto"**.

After giant 9 tail fox demon spoke Naruto asked "What is the same of this gift that your going to give me" which giant 9 tail fox demon replied **"I shall call this dojutsu Uzugun in honor of the legendary hidden village that wife of 1st hokage lived in plus when you reach right age instead the building marked this logo of your clan there is hidden room where I managed to hide everything that belonged to clan from that village as it is rightfully yours"** then Naruto said "Thank you my friend I hope I get to know you better when the time comes because whatever you are I am glad that we are friends inspecially that it would be an honor if you have your birthday same day as mine even when that day is not really your birthday seeing you happy is what I dare to challenge".


	2. Chapter 2: Academy

Chapter 2: Academy.

Some weeks later some students was sitting on their steats which Iruka said "Silence you lot we have new student who just starting academy" then Naruto came in and went over to Iruka so Iruka said "This is Naruto Namikaze new student of the academy" as Naruto looked brave some girls thought "Oh my gosh he is hot and truly handsome".

After some girls thought to themself Iruka said "Please introduce yourself Naruto" which Naruto said "Hello my name is Naruto Namikaze and I hope that we can be friends" then Iruka said "Naruto sit next to Hinata" so Naruto went to sit next to Hinata but as Naruto looked at Hinata Naruto said "Are you alright Hinata you seem to be kinda nervous".

After Naruto spoke Hinata replied "I guess I am because I hear that genin exam is going to be tough" which Naruto said "Don't worry whatever happens I know that we can handle it inspecially someone like you is someone honorable" so Hinata replied "Thank you Naruto I think I can do it thanks to your kindness along with your honorable encouragement" as Naruto turned to look back at Iruka Naruto thought "Genin exams that sounds challenging if I am going to work become hokage I must pass the genin exams no matter how tough it is".

After Naruto thought to himself Iruka said "Right can anyone tell me who the 4th hokage is" which Naruto raised his hand as Naruto replied "4th hokage is someone that went face to face with a powerful creature but he died from using what is listed as a forbidden jutsu the dead reaper seal to seal powerful creature into this villages hero even when this villages hero has to put up with harshness that dares to get in his way for happiness".

After Naruto spoke Iruka said "That is correct Naruto how is it that you know of this that should have been secret heck only myself or hokage knows of this" which Naruto said "It is hard to explain because I am not ready to know who the kid is except all I know is that clues I have so far is blanket plus Kakashi Hatake along with my own surname" so Sakura yelled "That baka just got lucky I bet Sasuke can answer such a question like that" as Naruto looked serious Naruto said "Is that a pink Banshee I am looking at or just candyfloss that stinks like uncleaned trash can".

After Naruto spoke Ino laughed "Way to go fellow blonde Bill board brow deserved that" which Naruto thought "I am really going to prank that girl she has no idea what she is up against" so Iruka said "Alright now we are going to do genin exams may I have a volanteer to begin" as Naruto stood up Naruto replied "I volanteer Iruka sensei" but as Iruka was about to speak Naruto went over to Iruka not knowing why they to do genin exams this early.

After Naruto went over to Iruka Naruto turned to look at the academy students as Iruka said "Right Naruto I like you to perform transformation jutsu to change into Lord Hokage" but as Naruto calmly breathed Naruto formed 2 handed hand sign as Naruto yelled "Transform" as Naruto transformed into a hokage everyone was shocked except for Sasuke plus Sakura along with some other academy students as Iruka said "Good job Naruto you performed transformation jutsu to change into Lord Hokage not the 3rd but one you changed into was the 4th".

After Naruto transformed into 4th hokage Naruto undone the jutsu as Naruto explained "I had some kind of feeling that I am not lonely as I claim to be because something or some2 are watching me from the great sky itself" so Sasuke said "That baka got lucky only an elite like myself can pull of such a good transformation and that baka is nothing but a dobe that needs to learn that he is nothing but a dead last loser" as Naruto glenched his fist Naruto said "Iruka sensei as much as I want to pound that teme I may not be able to perform regular clone jutsu for the amount of chakra I have may I try higher level version of that jutsu".

After Naruto spoke Iruka said "The jutsu your going on about is jonin level jutsu plus it kinda classed as forbidden jutsu except since you explained why youy have too much chakra for regular clone jutsu I give you permission to form shadow clone jutsu except there is reason why is was kinda classed as forbidden jutsu since shadow clone's can send send memory back to user but if multiple shadow clone's memorise many things the original will end up getting memory overload" so Naruto formed next 2 handed hand sign as Naruto yelled "Shadow clone jutsu".

After Naruto spoke he made 2 perfect shadow clone's appeared which Kiba said "That baka got lucky he was given permission to use that jutsu we can easily form normal clone jutsu since that baka is dobe that is classed as a dead last" then Naruto smiled as his 2 shadow clones activated transformation jutsu at same time to change into Naruto's parents causing thse who was on Naruto's side to give Naruto congradulating thumbs up.

After Naruto's 2 shadow clones changed into Naruto's parents shadow clones dispelled themself giving Naruto what 2 shadow clones memorized then Naruto went to sit back with Hinata as Naruto said "Good luck Hinata show them what you can do" as Hinata looked calm Hinata went over to Iruka but as Hinata did 3 tasks that Iruka intructed the other academy students did their three tasks that Iruka has intructed while Mizuki thought "Time that I trick Naruto into stealing the forbidden scroll and once he handed it over I will kill him without anyone interupting my quest for power".

After Mizuki spoke everyone went outisde which as Naruto was about to go outisde Mizuki said "Naruto how would you like to become an official ninja" then Naruto replied "I would like to be official ninja but what is it I need to do become an official ninja" so Mizuki said "Hidden in hokage office is a rather special scroll with red ribben I need you get it and I will meet you in the Hidden leaf forest remember don't let Iruka he would not wanna be upset if he finds out" so Naruto went to get special scroll that turns out to be a forbidden scroll.


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto's courage

Chapter 3: Naruto's courage.

As Mizuki was about to leave Naruto arrived which Mizuki kicked Naruto in the stomach as Mizuki said "I have no further use for you Naruto and do you know why you are mistreated" then as Iruka caught up Naruto gave a grin so Mizuki said "Why are you grinning like that Naruto don't you want to know why you been mistreated" as Naruto stopped grinning Naruto replied "I already know about that to tell the truth and before you try anything you traitor I just one thing to say".

After Naruto spoke Naruto formed a hand sign as Naruto said "Kai" which the forbidden scroll turned into a picture of Naruto saying you got pranked then Naruto gave Iruka the real forbidden scroll as Naruto explained "Iruka sensei this traitor tricked me to steal this scroll whatever it is and something tells me that it holds a jutsu I already know" so Naruto formed 2 handed hand sign as Naruto yelled "Shadow clone jutsu".

After Naruto spoke 1000 Naruto shadow clones appeared which Iruka looked shocked as Iruka said "Naruto how did you make all these shadow clones" then Naruto replied "I felt that I had to protect you plus that alone caused a spark to light up in words I pulled of Multi shadow clone jutsu in order to protect you but as for you traitor time that I teach you that nobody tricks me the pranking unpredictbale ninja gets away with it".

AfterNaruto spoke Naruto shadow clones all said "This is from ninja hand book of Naruto Namikaze" which they all kicked Mizuki up in the air so real Naruto jumped up above Mizuki but as Naruto got above Mizuki Naruto yelled "Uzumaki style taijutsu Uzumaki barrage" while Iruka looked at Naruto with pride Naruto striked Mizuki down with Uzumaki barrage causing Mizuki to crash down onto the ground being knocked out.

After Naruto knocked out Mizuki Naruto landed down next to Iruka as Iruka said "Naruto I can't believe you defeated a jonin like myself I never thought day happen where you be one successfully captured a traitor heck that was even your very first mission a B rank mission" so Hurizen came with some anbu but as they arrived Naruto explained what happend as Hurizen looked proud Hurizen said "Naruto for completeing your very first mission even when your not a ninja yet your here by promoted as genin" as Hurizen placed ninja headband on Naruto Iruka said "Naruto good work you have passed genin exam and well done for success of your very first B rank mission inspecially that no academy student ever done B rank mission before".

After Iruka spoke Naruto went back home as Naruto cheered "I did it I am a ninja a ninja" which as Naruto was on the way home Naruto noticed a large building kinda like Hyuuga clan mansion so Naruto went close until Naruto noticed sign was covered up then Naruto uncovered the sign to see that it had the symbol of the Namikaze clan with logo saying Namikaze clan estate so minutes later Naruto finally arrived home to figure out what he recently discovered.

As Naruto went to sleep on his bed Naruto thought to himself "I have finally done it I have not only passed the genin exams I am also been promoted as genin by 3rd hokage himself heck I completed my very first B rank solo mission without even knowing that it became a mission but now I hope whoever is in my team is not couple of baka's that think that I am a dobe and a dead last well they will see that their arrogance shall become their downfall when the 2 I am going to be in a team with is 2 that treats me with respect heck my fangirls might be crazy but as long as they show me respect I don't mind if one of those girls ends up being one of my 2 team mates".

After Naruto thought to himself within Naruto the giant 9 tail demon fox replied **"Hopefully those foolish humans who can't see that your not a baka because any2 that teamed up with you should be honored heck if I was not a tailed beast and I was like you I would be honored to be teamed up with you except since I am sealed in you I am honored that you home me" **so Naruto smiled as he fell asleep while looking fowards to the day that teams are called out inspecially that he will not have to put up with any of the ignorant people being his team mates.

On the next day Naruto went straight to ninja academy after having breakfast ramen but as Naruto arrived into class Iruka said "Right I will announce the teams starting with 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai with their sensei Kakashi Hatake" then Kakashi stepped in from hiding as Kakashi said "Right team 7 meet me at team 7 trainning ground for team intro and team excersize" as team 7 went of to their meeting point Iruka said "Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Abrame and Kiba Inazuka with their sensei Kurenai Yuhri" so Kurenai arrived as Kurenai said "Right team 8 meet me at the trainning ground 1 for team intro plus team excersize".

As team 8 went to their meeting point Iruka said "Team 9 is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi and Ino Yamanka with their team sensei Asuma Saratobi" then Asuma came as Asuma said "Right meet me at my dads private trainning field for team intro and team excersize" then they went to their meeting point as Iruka said "Team 10 is Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga and TenTen with their sensei Might Guy" so Might guy said "OK team with power of youth meet me at hill little further away from here for team intro plus team excersize" but as Naruto looked little left out some academy students said "Look at that dead last you did not even get a team it just proves you are such a loser that you was not picked a team inspecially that your not even good enough to be picked in a team".

As Naruto got about to pound those academy students picked on him Iruka said "That is why you failed Naruto completed B rank mission alone without help infact team 11 is Naruto Namikaze, Haikari Yucarna and Maikeno Kaiteno with team sensei Tenzo Senju" as Tenzo arrived Tenzo said "Right meet me at trainning ground 5 for meeting intro plus team exersize don't worry I never been sensei before" then team 11 went of to trainning ground 5 with Naruto who gave smile knowing he got his wish of not having to been teamed with Sakura Haruno or Sasuke Uchiha.


	4. Chapter 4: Team 11

Chapter 4: Team 11.

As team 11 got to their meeting point they sat down which Tenzo said "Right we start with team intro Naruto I like you to start" then Naruto replied "Tenzo sensei why don't you start to show us how this team intro works" so Tenzo said "Very well my name is Tenzo Senju, my hobby is chakra excersizes, my likes is being sensei and my dream is to be head of Senju clan" then Tenzo said "Right Naruto it is your turn to speak about yourself" as Naruto kept himself calm Naruto said "My name is Naruto Namikaze, my likes is gathering clues about who my parents are, my hobbies is pranking people deserves it and my dream is not only become head of Namikaze clan but to also become 6th hokage once Lord Hokage's second successor retires".

After Naruto spoke Tenzo said "Your turn Haikari" which Haikari replied "My name is Haikari Yucarna, my likes is art of healing, my hobby is learning medical ninjutsu and my dream is to help my team mate acomplish his dream of becoming 6th hokage" so Tenzo said "OK now it is your turn Maikeno" as Maikeno looked brave Maikeno said "My name is Maikeno Kaiteno, my likes is my 2 team mates, my hobby is watching TV with some Bamboo stew and my dream is to run anbu division to honor Naruto when he becomes 6th hokage".

After Maikeno spoke Tenzo thought to himself "OK I have a Flash, a Nurse and a anbu liker that is an interesting mix I have inspecially that they already showed me they can get along with each other but can they actually work together as a team" then Tenzo placed a blind fold over his own eyes as Tenzo said "Right I want you three try knock me down and I will try to stop you without using my eyes if you pass we will be official team but if you fail you go back to square 1 being just academy students not genin ranked shinobi" so Naruto said "Sensei are you are you can handle this because I have completed my very first solo mission capturing Mizuki and I even defeated him when I was only academy student".

After Naruto spoke Tenzo said "I am positive Naruto I know that you wanted this test to be fair except each genin team gets a different sort of test for an example Kakashi's team is given something called Bell test where 3 students have to get bells from Kakashi Hatake" so Naruto thought to himself "Bell test that is same test Kakashi had when he was a genin and it appears to be another clue but who was the sensei of that team" then Naruto said "OK Tenzo sensei good luck trying to stop us because we are going to give it our all to make sure we pass this little test that is also known as teamwork exercise where you'll messure our skills by gut feeling".

After Naruto spoke Naruto formed 2 handed hand sign as Naruto yelled "Shadow clone jutsu" which a shadow clone appeared then 2 Naruto's went to attack Tenzo so Haikari formed hero different 2 handed hand sign as Haikari yelled "Ninja art slip slime jutsu" then Haikari made some slip slime appear on the ground behind Tenzo but as Tenzo was about to block Naruto's attack Maikeno formed a 2 handed hand sign as Maikeno yelled "Ninja art marble shower jutsu" While it rained in marble's Naruto successfully striked Tenzo causing Tenzo to slip on the slip slime.

After Tenzo slipped on slip slime Naruto got Tenzo up which Tenzo said "Congrats you pass and we are now officially team 11" then Naruto said "What do you think Tenzo sensei" so Tenzo replied "The one strike test showed me that Naruto you work best with Ninjutsu and Taijutsu but maybe genjutsu because way you worked I'd say that your level level ninja while the thing you need to work on is Fuinjutsu otherwise known as sealing jutsu" but as Naruto felt that Tenzo was right Naruto thought "Fuinjutsu I am not really a specialist on that except I guess that I can work on mastering it inspecially that it is going to be very useful when I become 6th hokage".

After Naruto thought to himself Tenzo said "You Haikari you work best on healing jutsu, ninjutsu and Kenjutsu except you need work on Genjutsu" which Haikari replied "Genjutsu I guess I can try work on that Tenzo sensei because Genjutsu is something I like to challenge myself on heck it would be very useful to help out Naruto when he becomes hokage" then Tenzo said "Maikeno you work best on kenjutsu, Taijutsu and ninjutsu but you need to work on fuinjutsu because it is one of key elements when it comes to trap setting inspecially when you use correct type of trigger for the traps" so Maikeno replied "Fuinjutsu art of trap setting that sounds like rather useful thing for me to work on because if I am going to run my own anbu division I will need to make sure that I work with each type of trigger to make traps more effective against rogue ninja's that cause trouble on the innocent".

After Maikeno spoke Tenzo said "OK return home because tomorrow we are going to have our very first mission as team 11 and remember to have good breakfast because whatever mission we are going to get we will be energized enough to complete the mission with no trouble" then Tenzo's three students went back home while Tenzo went to the ninja's memorial stone but as Tenzo arrived Tenzo said "Minato my friend and Kushina my old team mate your son is quiet the genius because he combined shadow clone jutsu with art of distraction to help his 2 team mates catch me of balance before Naruto managed to get one hit on me heck he is going to even better than you was when we was genin with our sensei Kaine Hatake".


	5. Chapter 5: Mission

Chapter 5: Mission.

On the next day Team 11 went over to hokage office but as they arrived in hokage office Hurizen said "Right I have a B rank mission for you and that mission is to protect Candidate for being next Mizukage from group of bandits" so Hurizen said "Please bring in Mei Uzumaki" as Mei Uzumaki came into hokage office Naruto turned to look at Mei as Naruto said "Auntie Mei you're the candidate for being the next Mizukage that's awesome".

After Naruto spoke Hurizen asked "Naruto how did you know this you was not supposed to be told until you was ready" which Naruto explained "It took me some time to gather what clues I had to figure out if I had any relatives and I am getting close to figure out who my parents was" then Mei said "Where we are going was homeland of Uzumaki clan Hidden Eddie Village otherwise known as Uzugakure" so Naruto thought "Hidden Eddie Village I know that my aunt lived there but who else that I am related to lived there" as Naruto hugged his aunt Naruto said "Common Auntie Mei lets go we have a job to do".

After Naruto spoke Team 11 went of with Mei Uzumaki to Hidden Eddie Village but as they finally arrived Naruto was sad as Naruto asked "What happened here" then Mei replied "Years ago this village was destroyed in great ninja war and many Uzumaki's died except for Mito who married Hashirama senju, your mother, myself, Nagato and Karin" as Naruto cheered up Naruto noticed something shining from one of the parts of the ruins so Naruto went over to the shining object except as Naruto picked it up Naruto spoke in a calm voice "This sword I can't believe it survived it looks like something that second hokage Tobirama owned except it has blue blade".

After Naruto spoke Mei replied "That's the suijin brother sword of Tobirama's Raijin where did you find it" which Naruto explained "I found it in ruins what must have used to be kage building" then Mei replied "That kage building is Uzukage leader of Hidden Eddie Village and you finding Suijin without a trap seal being triggered means that Uzukage trusts you with an heirloon of Uzumaki clan the suijin otherwise known as god of the sea" but as Naruto was about to seal it in storage scroll group of bandits appeared as group of bandits said "Hand over the sword and we might let you leave but if you don't you shall die on this island".

After group of bandits spoke Naruto yelled "I will never hand over what was trusted to me and it is you lot who shall die if don't get the hell out of my mothers homeland" which group of bandits went to attack Naruto until Naruto ran at the group of bandits ready to attack the bandits with suijin then Tenzo said "This is our mission and now let us help Naruto defeat the bandits" as rest of team 11 went to attack the bandits Naruto yelled "Kenjutsu art Uzumaki water strike" so Naruto Uzumaki water striked the bandits as rest of team 11 finished the bandits of with Wooden shuriken poison mist knowing that combo attack successfully killed the bandits.

After the bandits was killed Team 22 returned to Hokage office but as they arrived 20 minutes later Naruto said "Mission acomplished and here is the iten as proof of my discovery" then Naruto took out storage scroll so Naruto placed his hand on the storage scroll seal as Naruto said "Release" but as Naruto lifed his hand Suijin appeared from the storage scroll leaving Hurizen shocked to see his sensei's brothersword in great condition with the Uzumaki clan logo on the ruijins handle leaving Hurizen a little more shocked until Naruto explained "This sword is from my mothers clan and it is rightfully mine well it really rightfully belongs to Mei except Suijin chosen me to wield it".

After Naruto spoke Hurizen said "OK Naruto thanks for the report you lot may go and Naruto remember if anyone calls you a demon acording to my law the person calls you a demon is sentenced to death meaning I give you full permission to kill people that calls you demon" then Naruto replied "Thank you Lord Hokage I accept your mission to be rule breakers executioner" as Team 11 went their seperate ways back home Naruto returned to Namikaze estate to begin claim what rightfully belongs to Naruto inspecially that remaining clues are inside the Namikaze estate.

As Naruto arrived at Namikaze estate entrance Naruto noticed that is was really Namikaze clan mansion which Naruto approuched the doorstep until blood seal responded to Naruto causing the door to open so Naruto went inside the Namikaze mansion but as Naruto got inside Naruto saw a picture of his parents with the names Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze then Naruto thought "Final clue to who my parents are I can't believe that my quest is finally acomplished except next part is easy I am going to undust the whole entire mansion".

After Naruto thought to himself Naruto formed 2 handed hand sign as Naruto yelled "Multi shadow clone jutsu" which multiple shadow clones appeared so Naruto said "Right guys lets get this place undusted and ready for me to move into inspecially that time to announce Namikaze clan is back with me as it's leader" then all the shadow clones cheered "Yes Sir Original one lets do it" as each shadow clone ncluding original Naruto immediately started undusting the whole entire mansion until it finally looked brand new inspecially outside of Namikaze estate looked brand new.

After whole Namikaze mansion was undusted Naruto went into his parents bedroom but as Naruto entered his parents bedroom Naruto discovered his inheritance including jutsu scrolls belonged to his father along with his fathered signature weapon tri pronged kunai then Naruto thought "Awesome all this belongs to me and time that I finally start working on every jutsu that my parents left me inspecially my fathers signature jutsu the lightling thunder god jutsu but problem is that these jutsu's are not going to be easy to master heck I am going to need use multi shadow clone jutsu to master my parents jutsu without taking too much time working on each jutsu".


	6. Chapter 6: Naruto meets Sabuko trio

Chapter 6: Naruto meets Sabuko trio.

After Naruto thought to himself Naruto used his multi shadow clone jutsu which all the shadow clones started working on his parents jutsu's then 3 hours later the shadow clones dispelled themselves giving Naruto complete knowledge of all the jutsu's that was in his parents jutsu scrolls then Naruto went out of his mansion so Naruto formed a hand sign as door closed leaving his mansion locked with blood seal.

As Naruto started to have friendly jog Naruto noticed unfamiliar 3 with a kid named Konohamaru so Naruto approuched the unfamiliar 3 as Naruto said "Hey you leave him alone and explain why you are here" so red haired genin carrying a gord replied "My name is Gaara Sabuko and this is my sibblings Temari Sabuko plus Kunkuro Sabuko but for reason we are here is that chunin exams is taking place in this village also something tells me that your one to make me feel alive".

After Gaara spoke Naruto thought "Hey fox I sence something about this genin with red hair has something wrong" which within Naruto giant 9 tail fox demon replied **"Thats Shukaku's jinchuuriki and there is something wrong with the seal that he has because it appears that it is poorly designed causing Shukaku's jinchuuriki to not only be osloimiac but has urge to kill whoever that he has fight against" **then Naruto thought "If something is wrong with the seal I am going to need use sealing jutsu to exchange his poorly designed seal for one that my father would have used instead of death reaper seal a sealing jutsu known as angels blind seal otherwise known as jinchuuriki bond seal".

After Naruto mentally replied to giant 9 tail fox demon Naruto said "Gaara see you in the chunin exams because whatever that I sence about you related to something that I happen to be" which Naruto left to meet up with rest of Team 11 that is in hokage office but as Naruto arrived in hokage office Naruto explained "I have discovered who my parents are and that is not only imporant thing I need to tell you because something about guy called Gaara that is extreamily dangerous meaning that Hidden Sand Village has something that I am".

After Naruto spoke Hurizen said "OK Naruto thanks for the report anyways your team has been entered into the chunin exams and if what your saying is true Naruto I am giving you A rank mission that might be S rank mission as the mission is fix whatever holds this Gaara's creature" then Naruto replied "OK Lord hokage leave it to me I know what to do heck I already plan to surpass my parents my being leader of the Namikaze clan" so Naruto left hokage office with rest of team 11 until they met up with team 7 as Sakura taunted "We just came back from A rank mission how was your mission Naruto Baka".

After Sakura spoke Naruto replied "My team completed A rank mission in ruins once used to be Hidden Eddie Village and good luck in the chunin exams because your going to need it" which Sasuke activated his sharingan to check out for any weaknesses in Tenzo's students until Naruto felt a slight jolt as Naruto's Uzugun got unlocked then Naruto activated his Uzugun as Naruto's eyes changed to his own dojutsu so Naruto said "I see that your sharingan has awakened well don't get cocky Sasuke Baka my own dojutsu the uzugun awakened thanks to your sharingan" but as team 11 went their separate ways back home Naruto went over to ramen stand to enjoy some ramen knowing that Iruka joined in to have ramen with Naruto.

As Iruka enjoyed his ramen Iruka said "Your going in the chunin exams Naruto why don't I buy you bowl of ramen for good luck" which Naruto replied "Thanks Iruka sensei that does sound nice except what sounds even better is that I am son of 4th hokage Minato Namikaze and former jinchuuriki Kushina Namikaze meaning that all that is left for me to solve is my connection to Senju clan inspecially that wife of Hashirama senju is the answer I desire to seek" then Iruka payed for the ramen plus Naruto's second bowl of ramen that Tenchi Ichuraku gave Naruto while Naruto enjoys his second bowl of ramen Iruka said "Your one heck of a genius to figure it all out without any help except for whatever you have been gathering".

After Iruka spoke Naruto finished his ramen as Naruto replied "I know that chunin exams is going to be tough because I met someone that related to my condition and he is going to be hardest opponent except with jutsu's that I learned from my parents jutsu scrolls I might have a chance to win in the chunin exams" then Naruto left Ichuraku ramen stand as Naruto went back home to study the knowledge of the sealing jutsu even when Naruto now is already on master level while Naruto is studying on knowledge of the sealing jutsu Naruto thought "If I modify poorly designed seal into newly improved version of that seal the results should keep Shukaku at bay along with effect that Gaara will able to communicate with Shukaku".

After Naruto to himself within Naruto the giant 9 tail fox demon replied **"Your theory should be correct Naruto modifying this poorly designed seal holds Shukaku allow Gaara to communicate same way that you communicate with me but when the right time comes we will finally meet face to face within place known as your own mindscape heck I am a genius when it came to designing you my own version of the sharingan that happend to be named Uzugun" **then Naruto went to his room that used to be his parents room for a good sleep knowing that chunin exams is going to be chance for Naruto to test out Uzugun but before Naruto fell asleep on his bed that used to be his parents bed Naruto deactivated his Uzugun.


	7. Chapter 7: Chunin exams phase 1

Chapter 7: Chunin exams phase 1.

On the next day each genin team arrived at the chunin exams which Naruto noticed an unfamiliar exam participant so Kiba approuched unfamiliar participant as Kiba asked "Is this your first time in the chunin exams" then unfamiliar exam participant replied "This is actually my 7th try and it may got harder except I have learned from each try also I have useful info on each person here from my reader cards" as unfamiliar participant got out his reader cards he channeled bit of chakra through it to reveal info on himself knowing that his 2 team mates are keeping eye on their boss that is disguised as a ninja from Kusagakure.

After unfamiliar participant revealed info on himself the unfamiliar participant said "This card reveals that my name is Kabuto and I am ninja from this village plus I have ability to read info on anyone in chunin exams even someone that goes by the name Sasuke Uchiha" then Kiba replied "I like info on Naruto Namikaze, Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha" but as Kabuto channeled bit of chakra through his card it revealed info about Naruto so Kabuto said "Right Naruto Namikaze he has done no D rank missions, no C rank missions he done 1 rank rank mission and surprise surprise 1 A rank mission also he is wielder of Suijin otherwise known as god of the sea".

After Oabuto spoke he said "Naruto Namikaze knows taijutsu, ninjutsu, his elemental ninjutsu is unknown, his fuinjutsu is master class, his team mate is Haikari Yucarna, his other team mate is Maikeno Kaiteno, his sensei is survivor of senju clan and Naruto has no weaknesses plus Naruto's special power is unknown to others except for Hokage" then Kiba said "Dead last has got to have a weakness because whatever info I can learn will help me defeat him if I am going up against him in the chunin exams" so Kabuto said "For Neji Hyuuga he done, 4 D rank missions, 3 C rank missions, no B rank missions and no A rank missions plus Neji is believed to be genius of the Hyuuga clan also he only knows taijutsu skills of his clan with little chance to pinpoint what his weakness is thanks to his rather unique ability to protect his own weakness".

After Kabuto spoke Kiba was about to speak until Naruto said "As for Sasuke's details you will find out what it is just by watching him and Kabuto you have no idea what other type of jutsu I know because I hid it from being shown plus I happen to prevent your card from reading about my dojutsu since it is equally unique the Hyuuga clans dojutsu" so everyone sat on their seats as Ibiki explained "Right you lot rules for the first phase of the chunin exams is if you get caught for cheating you automaticly get disqualified and unable to take chunin exams again until proven worthy to take it again" as Sasuke activated his sharingan knowing 2 Hyuuga's activated their byakugun Naruto activated his Uzugun.

After Naruto activated his Uzugun Naruto wrote down the correct answers that he senced hidden in the questions except for the tenth question which Ibiki said "Right last question is this leave or stay" then Naruto replied "Ibiki that is rather sort of a trick question because if you know words that my father tried to teach Kakashi back when he was a genin those who break the rules are scum but those who betray their friends are even worse" so Naruto's 2 team mates decided to stay with Naruto as some others decided to stay then Ibiki said "Those who decided to stay together as a team pass and you with blonde spikey hair your smart one to catch me one of the interogators in the act with the tenth question being a trick question".

After Ibiki spoke Anko crashed through the window as Anko said "Right maggots I'm brave and sexy chunin exam prompter Anko plus those who passed get over to trainning ground 11 otherise known as forest of death for second phase of the chunin exams" so Naruto got up as he walked over to Anko as Naruto said "Crazy Snake lady I can't help but to sence that your in somewhat in pain anyways your too early heck I believed that Ibiki was crazy except your like someone I have not even met before someone that believed to be my fathers own sensei".

After Naruto spoke everyone including Naruto went over to entrance of forest of death then each team recieved a scroll which they dashed through each of the entrances to forest of death as team 11 was about to appouch a safe point a team from Hidden Rock Village arrived with a murderous look directing at Naruto so kunoichi from Hidden Rock Village said "Namikaze here this is good we can finally have revenge for what your father did back in 3th great ninja war" as kunoichi was about to attack Naruto his 2 team mates went in front to shield Naruto as Haikari said "If you attack our team mate I promise to make you wish that 3rd great ninja war was best day of your life compared to what will happen to you".

After Haikari spoke Naruto moved his 2 team mates aside as Naruto said "Let me guess you are grandaughter of the 3rd Tsuchikage Ooniki very man that claimed task to get revenge for what my father did well I am not same as my father and if you ever hurt people I care about I will unleash something that will destroy your whole entire village except for certain 2 you have in your village that I deem worthy to survive such a punishment" then 1st male genin of Hidden Rock Village said "Don't mind Kurotsuchi what you explained about 2 who you think is worthy to survive such a punishment is rather special to my village while Kurotsuchi hates your father me Akatsuchi and Kakatsuchi rather challenge Namikaze than eliminating Namikaze".

After Akatsuchi spoke Kakatsuchi said "What my team mate explained is true Lord Tsuchikage may want revenge for what happend in 3rd great ninja war on bingo book it says to not eliminate you instead challenge you without causing another war" so Naruto replied "If your Kage thinks that getting revenge for what my father did he better think again because my father is hero to this village and I will protect my fathers honor as I am last of Namikaze clan but I will tell you this your kage should work on protecting 2 special shinobi of your village instead of planning revenge for what my father did to protect his own shinobi".

After Naruto spoke Naruto got out his fathers kunai as Naruto said "Right you have a choice hand over a scroll without having to fight us 3 or we fight for a scroll that you are carrying" which Kurotsuchi threw the scroll to Naruto as Kurotsuchi said "You better survive this forest because one that shall defeat you Namikaze is me and I warn you I will make you suffer defeat for what your father did in 3rd great ninja war years ago" as Naruto caught it Naruto passed the scroll to Maikeno as Naruto explained "You 2 get to that tower over there and I will meet you inside because I am sencing something truly vile heck it even makes creature sealed in me disgusted".

As 2 genin of team 11 went to the tower Naruto threw the tri pronged kunai right to where he senced vile chakra signature then as Naruto arrived in a yellowflash Naruto noticed purple chakra swirling around Sasuke so Naruto turned to look at person who marked Sasuke then Naruto jumped to shield Team 7 as Naruto said "I know you are not a genin but if you don't answer I will just have to make example of what your going to suffer" as another unfamiliar ninja removed his disguise the unfamiliar ninja said "My name is Orochimaru and Sasuke will come to me for power inspecially that the gift I gave him is curse mark while you are a ninja has no hunger for power to get revenge on someone that caused you to suffer complete lonelyness".

After Orochimaru spoke Naruto placed his 3 fingers on curse mark while he formed some one handed hand signs which Naruto said "Curse mark deletion jutsu chakra purifacation" as Naruto removed the curse mark Naruto took his fingers off Sasuke's neck as Naruto turned his attention to Orochimaru so as Naruto was about to attack Orochimaru he escaped with Snake teleportation then Naruto went straight to the tower knowing team 7 followed him to the tower where 2 genin of Team 11 are waiting inspecially that Naruto has something to inform 3rd hokage Hurizen.


	8. Chapter 8: Chunin exams phase 2

Chapter 8: Chunin exams phase 2.

After Naruto arrived in the tower with team 7 Naruto went over to anbu which Naruto said "Anbu sir I thought I inform you that Orochimaru has been spotted in forest of death and I managed to remove curse mark that Orochimaru gave Sasuke" then anbu said "OK thanks for the report I shall inform Lord Hokage straight away" as anbu went to report what Naruto told anbu Naruto went to approuch Gaara again.

As Naruto approuched Gaara Naruto said "Hey Gaara I hoped you make it because you are the one that I want to face in the finals" which Gaara replied "I look fowards to prove my existance against your existance" then Naruto looked at fan wielding kunoichi as Naruto asked "I know you don't wanna tell what Gaara has in him and I accept that but I sence something is wrong with the seal that is holding Gaara's creature causing Gaara to have urge to kill people he goes up against except if you can trust me I will trust you with small bit of info in return".

After Naruto spoke fan carrying kunoichi asked "Why do you care about my little brother even when your not in same village as us" which Naruto replied "I just have some kind of feeling that he has something I understand better than anyone except I can't give you my true answer until you let me know what Gaara holds" so Kunkuro replied "Your strange ninja wishing to get on with people that is not in your village but since you show that you truly care about Gaara we will trust you with small info as long as you share small info with us in return".

After Kunkuro spoke Temari wispered in Naruto's ear "Gaara has the 1 tailed beast in him and if what your saying about the seal is true my brother is in unstable state that non of us can stabilize" then Naruto wispered in Temari's ear "I can relate to Gaara by what we are because I have 9 tail fox demon and it appears that Gaara has the weakest of the 9 while mine is the strongest of the nine but what makes it worse 1 does not like 9 for some reason" then Temari looked sad for Naruto having to suffer same treatment as Gaara had.

After Naruto spoke with Gaara's 2 sibblings Naruto returned to his team which second prompter Hayate said "Right this is what we call premineries round otherwise known as second phase of chunin exams" then Naruto looked to see a man with orange like beard with 3 genin from Hidden Rock Village so Hayate said "Right first match is Naruto Namikaze vs Kiba Inazuka" as the 2 went down to the centre of the tower Kiba looked at Naruto as Kiba taunted "You shold give up dead last dobe you don't stand a chance against me heck I am even going to have Akamaru help me out to make this even easier win for me".

After Kiba taunted Naruto replied "Oh really Kiba you baka it is you who don't stand a chance against me because all I need is this Suijin brother sword of Tobirama senju's the raijin" then Naruto took out a scroll as he unsealed from the storage scroll his sword the god of the sea" so Kiba went to attack Naruto with piecing fang jutsu until Naruto yelled "water blade strike" as Naruto blocked Kiba's piecing fang with water blade strike but as Akamaru took soldier pill of Kiba Akamaru powered up not knowing Naruto has another trick up his sleeve.

As the 2 went to attack Naruto with Fang over fang Naruto aimed his sword at Kiba as Naruto channeled some chakra through it which Naruto yelled "Water cannon blast" so Naruto overpowered Kiba's fang over fang causing Kiba to be nearly warn out until Naruto sealed his suijin back into his scroll as Naruto unsealed a tri pronged Kunai knowing it is time for Naruto to unleash his special move much like his most effective move then Naruto threw his tri pronged kunai behind Kiba causing Naruto teleport behind Kiba in a yellowflash but as Kiba was about to turn round Naruto yelled "Uzumaki style taijutsu Uzumaki barrage".

After Naruto spoke he defeated Kiba with Uzumaki barrage which Hayate said "Winner Naruto Namikaze" which Naruto went back his his team while Kiba slowly got back to his own team then Hayate said "Next is Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi" then the 2 went down to the middle of the tower as Sasuke looked at Yoroi Sasuke said "Your not in luck your up against an elite me a survivor of Uchiha clan" so Yoroi said "Uchiha like ha I am not affraid for you I had my time facing bloodline users your no different except for that cocky attitude od yours".

After Yoroi spoke Sasuke activate his sharingan which yoroi went to attack Sasuke until Sasuke formed a 2 handed hand signs as Sasuke said "Fire style fireball jutsu" then Sasuke fireballed Yoroi until Yoroi formed a hand sign as Yoroi said "Ninja art rattle barrier jutsu" so a snake like barrier appeared as it blocked fireball causing Sasuke to get angry until Sasuke defeated yoroi with lions barrage a weaker version of Naruto's Uzumaki barrage but as Naruto looked right at sensei of Hidden Rock Villages genin team Naruto thought "Something tells me that guy with 3 Hidden Rock genin is another one of us inspecially that he seems to look wiser than those 3".

After Sasuke had his match Gaara defeated Rock Lee, Temari defeated Tenten, Neji defeated Hinata, Kurotsuchi defeated Kin, Akatsuchi defeated Zaku, Kabuto defeated Kakatsuchi, Shino defeated Raiku and Shikamaru defeated Hidden Mists village genin Haku Mamochi a genin who survived fight with her father Zabuza mamochi when they was up against Team 7 from Hidden Leaf village also Sai defeated Samui as Sakura was knocked out as Ino too was knocked out leaving only those who won their match to be the final matches otherwise known as chunin exams phase 3.


	9. Chapter 9: Pervy Sage

Chapter 9: Pervy Sage Jiraiya.

After everyone else had their matches they went home but on the next day Naruto came out of his mansion so Naruto went out for a jog until Naruto noticed someone with white hair trying to peep into a bath house which Naruto threw a tri pronged kunai near white haired peeping tom as Naruto teleported to white haired peeping tom in a yellowflash.

As Naruto got to white haired peeping tom Naruto said "If you know what is good for you back away from the bath house unless you want to feel my blade" so white haired peeping tom looked at tri pronged kunai as white haired peeping tom said "Ah the tri pronged kunai my prized students special ninja tool I guess that you must be his son Naruto Namikaze" as Naruto placed tri pronged kunai back into his weapon pouch Naruto said "I see you know my father Minato Namikaze and I guess you know my mother Kushina Namikaze".

After Naruto spoke white haired peeping tom said "I am legendary sanin, 4th hokage's sensei, toad sage and author of your fathers favourite book Jiraiya" which Naruto said "Your more like Pervy sage but never mind that I need you to train me because I might be up against member of hyuuga clan" so Jiraiya replied "Alright Naruto I will train you like I trainned your father 4th hokage Minato Namikaze" as Naruto went with Jiraiya to a pond near an old trainning area Jiraiya focused some chakra on his feet allowing him to walk on water.

After Jiraiya showed Naruto a chakra excersize Jiraiya said "Right Naruto I like you to channel chakra on your feet and walk across the pond to where I am standing on the otherside" which Naruto channeled chakra on his feet allowing Naruto the ability to walk on walker so Naruto walked across the pond to where Jiraiya is standing but as Naruto got over to where Jiraiya is standing Jiraiya walked up the tree to mark his name just bellow Minato's name.

After Jiraiya marked tree with his name Naruto did the same marking his name above his fathers name which as Naruto got back down right next to Jiraiya Naruto said "This is where you must have trainned my dad when he was a genin" then Jiraiya replied "I sure did infact I taught him the summoning jutsu and I like to teach it to you if you like" as Naruto smiled Naruto said "Since you trainned my father I trust you to know that I am a jinchuuriki of strongest tailed beast the 9 tail fox demon also I am last of Namikaze clan".

After Naruto spoke Jiraiya replied "I already knew your jinchuuriki because your father requested me to fulfil one of his dying wishes and that is to train you whenever you find me but as for the summoning the chakra excersized we done was to prepare you for summoning jutsu" as Naruto closed his eyes Naruto said "Jiraiya I am going to meet my tailed beast and if if something that should not have happend goes on supress it with a supression seal" so Naruto entered his mindscape where 9 tail fox demon awaits for a visit from his own friend Naruto.

As Naruto arrived in his mindscape Naruto looked right at giant 9 tail fox demon as Naruto said "Hey 9 tails I came to visit like we arranged years ago and there is something I wish to ask of you" which 9 tails replied **"First of my name is Kyuubi and second it is nice to finally meet you Naruto my friend but what is it you wish to ask of me" **then Naruto replied "My fathers sensei is going to teach me summoning jutsu and I came up with an idea to give you some kind of freedom that is far superior than having you released from the seal" as Kyuubi gave a respectable grin Kyuubi said **"That I can help you because all it takes is you to sign this the fox summoning contract and once you sign it you will not only be able to summon me you be able to summon other demon fox's like the kits that I been guardian to"**.

After Kyuubi spoke he made fox summoning contract which Naruto signed it with his blood then fox summoning contract disappeared as Kyuubi said **"Now that fox summoning contract you are very first fox summoner and we trust you to show those unwrothy foolish humans that you are a force to be honored"** then Naruto returned from his mindscape as Jiraiya formed some hand signs so Jiraiya slammed his hand down as Jiraiya yelled "Summoning jutsu" but as Naruto did the same hand signs as Jiraiya Naruto slammed his hand down as Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu" but as Gamakichi appeared a young demon fox appeared.

After young demon fox appeared the young demon fox said **"Yo I'm Kuragachi and you Naruto it is honor to meet you plus I must say you being our very first summoner every demon fox at home in land of fox's is celebrating big time heck we even started telling stories of your bravery homing our summon boss without needing to fear"** then Gamakichi said "I remember something about your summon boss he was defeated by my father years ago when his son was born" so Kurakichi explained **"That time he was not himself because someone used mind control sort of jutsu to make our summon boss attack innocent village heck if he was not under sort of mind control he might have challenged your father in an honorable match to decide where we stand in code of honor inspecially that our summon boss believed your father was an honorable opponent that he faced since the 1st hokage of leaf village".**

After Kurakichi spoke Gamakichi said "Anyways Jiraiya I am going back to inform father that his previous summoners son is OK and something tells me that the fox's are just as honorable as we are" then Gamkichi poofed home which Kurakichi said **"I am going back home and Naruto thanks for the honor to meet you and may your honor shine us to greatness" **as Kurakichi poofed back home Jiraiya said "Naruto how the ramen did you summon a fox I thought it was impossible for that sort of summon to even exsist" then Naruto explained "Pervy Sage you might not wish to believe me but Kyuubi asked me honor to sign fox summoning contract and I signed it with the request that they assist me in my quest to protect those who is important to me".

After Naruto spoke he went back home as Naruto thought "Whoever I am going up against is not going to be easy inspecially if I am facing against Gaara in the final match of the chunin exams" then Kyuubi replied **"Naruto remember you are son of Minato Namikaze the yellowflash of leaf village and Kushina Namikaze the legendary red death of leaf village with their will of fire it shall guide you to victory no matter how of of a disadavntage you have have against your opponents in the chunin exams" **as Naruto finally arrived back he went to his room as Naruto fell asleep knowing that the day is the day Naruto takes another step to finally fulfil his dream to become the sixth hokage in honor of his parents.


	10. Chapter 10: Naruto vs Neji

Chapter 10: Naruto vs Neji.

On the day of 3rd phase of the chunin exams everyone except for Naruto is at the chunin exams arena which exam prompter Hayate said "First match is Naruto Namikaze vs Neji Hyuuga" then Neji Hyuuga went in the middle of the chunin exams then Fake Kazekage asked "Where is opponent Neji is facing in this match" so Hurizen replied "Oh he will be here you just got to wait heck I think he is kage level ninja" as Neji looked at Hayate Neji said "He is not here just disqualify him making me winner".

As Hayate was about to speak a tri pronged kunai landed in the centre of chunin exams arena which Naruto appeared in a yellowflash so Naruto said "I have arrived and Neji I have some words to share with you" then Naruto raised his fist pointing it at Neji as Naruto said "Today is the day that you pay for treating Hinata with such disrespect inspecially that all Hinata wanted was to help you her own cousin heck you should be greatful I have not even met my own cousins".

After Naruto spoke Neji activated his byakugun at same time Naruto activated his Uzugun which Neji said "Fate decided that today I will win while you Naruto are destined to stay as dead last loser that Kiba claims you to be" then Naruto picked up his tri pronged kunai as Naruto said "If you think I am dead last loser like Kiba claimed me to be I just have to prove you wrong starting now" so Naruto formed 2 handed hand sign as Naruto yelled "Shadow clone jutsu" while Naruto kept an eye on Neji 6 shadow clones appeared ready to charge right at Neji.

As shadow clones went to attack Neji he striked the shadow clones with gentle fist making the shadow clones disappeared then Neji took of his headband to reveal some kind of curse mark as Neji explained "My uncle's side of the clan marked my fathers side of the clan with this the caged bird seal and we of the branch Hyuuga's are forced to serve main house hyuuga's except the only destiny we all share at birth is death" so Naruto said "You think you have it hard ha your the the only one marked with something because since when I was born my father sealed a powerful creature in me making me become something known as Jinchuuriki and since I was young people hated me for thinking I was the creature not the hero who homed a creature".

After Naruto spoke Gaara was shocked as Gaara thought "He told me of such a creature in him and it makes this guy even more enjoying to test my exsistance" then Naruto placed his tri pronged kunai back in his weapon pouch as Naruto said "Before we continue your clan may have knowledge of the seal except that is not true here allow me to show you" so Naruto quickly jabbed his finger at cage bird seal then Naruto formed some one handed hand signs to activate a jutsu called caged bird seal release that Naruto did to give Hinata the happiness she deserves.

After Naruto formed some one handed hand signs Naruto yelled "Cage bird seal release" which Naruto removed the caged bird seal then Naruto jumped back which Naruto said "Now I think it is time we finish this because the opponent I want in the finals is Gaara Sabuko" so Neji yelled "Rotation" as Neji use's rotation Naruto said "Good defence one rotation counters another" while Hiashi looked shocked that a non Hyuuga clan removed the caged bird seal Hiashi was about to speak until he noticed something forming on Naruto's palm with equally effective rotation.

As Naruto formed rasengan Naruto yelled "Rasengan" which Naruto broke through the rotation leaving Neji defenceless then Naruto formed some 2 handed signs so Neji looked at Hinata as Neji said "I'm sorry Hinata my judgement on main house got in the the way of our clans honor" then Naruto formed last 2 handed hand sign as Naruto said "Ninja art honorable healing" as Neji looked at exam prompter Hayate Neji said "Prompter I surrender I don't deserve to be chunin for giving my uncles side of the clan such disrespect" but as Naruto fully healed Neji Naruto went over to Hiashi knowing that urge to share some strong words that Naruto can not hold in his mind.

As Naruto approuched Hiashi Naruto said "Are you leader of Hyuuga clan" which Hiashi replied "I am what is it you have to say" then Naruto said "Marking your own nephew is unacceptable if you truly care for him make your brother proud by trainning him in way of Hyuuga clan because if there is one thing I know about seals why mark them on their forehead when you can use more acceptable sealing jutsu to protect eyes itself heck I will even give share with you knowledge of sealing jutsu but what I want in return is you get rid of that caged bird seal from every branch Hyuuga".

After Naruto spoke Hiashi had some tears run down his eyes as Hiashi said "Didn't you think I wanted it to happen my own cousin forced the act on us that none of us ever dared to challenge it and there is you a non hyuuga who opposed caged bird seal to offer something that all of us Hyuuga's to have our eyes protected with this new seal" then Naruto calmly said "Look Hiashi don't be sad I tell you what I will supply you knowledge how to create seal to protect your clan dojutsu heck this seal I request you design is seal that is only appears when a hyuuga dies" so Hiashi stopped feeling sad as Hiashi replied "I accept your offer Naruto if my council rrefuse to accept they will be punished by having caged bird seal that only I can remove anytime I want".

After Hiashi spoke Hayate said "Winner Naruto Namikaze" which Naruto went back to this team while Neji went back to his own team then Tenzo said "That was incredible I knew that you could do it heck I'd say you are kage level ninja because I believe that you are born kage level ninja just like your father was" then Naruto said "My father made hokage because he worked hard while I am working hard to fulfil my dream to be 6th hokage even if some people dislike me they will have to accept that I am hero of this village not the creature that got sealed inside me".


	11. Chapter 11: Sasuke vs Gaara

Chapter 11: Sasuke vs Gaara.

As Naruto looks back at the centre of the chunin exams exam Prompter said "Next match is Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara Sabuko" then they walked to the centre of the chunin exams but as they got to the centre of the chunin exams Gaara said "Uchiha you better not disappoint me because if you do I will kill you" so Sasuke said "You can't kill an elite like me because only an Uchiha can defeat an Uchiha not some sand user like you".

After Sasuke spoke exam prompter said "Begin" which Sasuke ran to attack Gaara until Gaara formed a hand sign as Gaara yelled "Sand bullet" then Gaara hit Sasuke with sand bullet so Sasuke activated his sharingan as Sasuke thought "Damn this guy is not going to be easy because if I am going to show those non elite people who's superior I need to come up with something unexpected inspecially that I need to hold my ace jutsu for the dead last dobe Naruto".

After Sasuke thought to himself Sasuke ran up the wall to prepare to use his ace jutsu then as Sasuke got to the top he started to form hand signs until he successfully formed a chidori so Sasuke ran at full speed making his chidori as powerful as it can possibly be but as Sasuke was about to strike Gaara with chidori Gaara yelled "Sand barrier" so a barrier of sand rose up as it blocked the chidori as if it was weakend down to strength of a simple bird feather.

After Gaara blocked the chidori Gaara formed a 2 handed hand sign as Gaara yelled "Sand coffin" which Gaara wraps Sasuke in sand so Sasuke thought to himself "Damn it I am not going to get a chance to fight dead last dobe inspecially that this guy is not what he seems to be" then Gaara cleched his fist as Gaara yelled "Sand burial" while Naruto looked not surprised Gaara defeated Sasuke with Sand burial so exam prompter hayate said "Winner Gaara Sabuko".

As Gaara went back to his team Sasuke went over back to this own team while feeling cheesed of with not having chance to fight Naruto Namikaze then as Gaara got back to this team Naruto thought to himself "I really need to becareful when I face Gaara because whatever his condition is it looks like it is slightly worser than it used to be" so Kyuubi replied **"I disagree with you Naruto Shukaku may be a right nut case except I know him to be strong allie for his jinchuuriki once he learns what true freedom feels like"**.

After Kyuubi spoke Naruto went over to Gaara as Naruto said "Gaara that was right crazy thing you did there I might not like that Baka Sasuke Uchiha but your going to find me more challenging than that inspecially that I not only want to face you I want to face the creature in you heck my allie sealed in me told me name of the creature sealed in you" so Gaara looked right at Naruto as Gaara said "Naruto you are truly more interesting opponent that is worthy to test my exsistance and if you disappoint me I will kill you even if what you know about my creature is true".

After Gaara spoke within Gaara Shukaku yelled **"That foolish mortal I want his blood and you will give me his blood because that mortal is jinchuuriki of that blasted 9 tail fox demon Kyuubi and if he interferes with my goal I will gladly kill that jinchuuriki of his no matter what you believe my foolish jinchuuriki"** so Gaara felt slight blood crazed knowing Shukaku's urge to fight Kyuubi resonotes Gaara's urge to make himself feel aliove with fight against a much more challenging opponent Naruto Namikaze the 9 tails jinchuuriki.

After Shukaku spoke Hurizen said "Sasuke fought well against your son except in the end your son was victorious and I believe that they are both worthy to be chunin" so fake Kazekage replied "I agree with you Lord Hokage my son was truly more challenging opponent against Sasuke but I like to see my son fight the hero of this village Naruto Namikaze" then Fake Kazekage thought "Excellent Sasuke's strength is truly desirable and once I done with the body I am using I will take Sasuke's body as my own inspecially that with the sharingan I will able to fulfil my plan to learn all the jutsu in the world but more importantly Hidden Leaf Village shall be destroyed if my invasion plan fails heck that foolish Kazekage's own son is perfect weapon to use against Hidden Leaf Village plus that foolish boy Naruto does not stand a chance against Gaara the jinchuuriki of the 1 tailed beast Shukaku unless there is something special about the boy that I have not even noticed as my name is Orochimaru former legendary sanin ex student of 3rd hokage Hurizen Saratobi".

While hiding underground further away from Chunin exams arena an anbu arrived as anbu said "Danzo sir I came to report that kid named Naruto Namikaze has some kind of dojutsu unkown in ninja history" so Danzo said "Good work Spider I am pleased with the info you gave me and I can use the info to my advantage inspecially with Naruto being in my anbu root 3rd hokage has no choice but to make me the 5th hokage except if that fails I will ensure spot to be 6th hokage with my anbu root take it's rightfull place as anbu superiors" then spider asked "What if Naruto refuse to join anbu root" so Danzo replied "Don't worry I will have back up plan to make sure that Namikaze bloodline joins anbu root ensuring me place as next hokage if 5th hokage does not pick it's successor".

After Danzo spoke Danzo thought "If that boy decides to oppose me I will have to make sure that he trusts me because that will allow me to keep my place as council member of Hidden Leaf Village inspecially that my foolish ex team mates will of fire shall be replaced with a new will that I shall create as this villages hokage" then Spider returns back to the chunin exam arena's hidden spot only anbu root knows about.


	12. Chapter 12: Kurotsuchi vs Temari

Chapter 12: Kurotsuchi vs Temari.

As everyone stayed calm exam prompter said "OK next match is Temari Sabuko vs Kurotsuchi Iwa" which 2 kunoichi's went in the middle of the chunin exams arena but as they got to middle of the chunin exams arena Kurotsuchi said "Lets see who is going to face Naruto Namikaze in the next round" so Temari replied "That boy may have dared to look face to face with my little brother Gaara Sabuko he does not stand a chance against my little brother Gaara Sabuko".

After Temari spoke exam prompter Hayate said "Begin" which Temari swung her fan hard as Temari yelled "Slashing wind twister" then as slashing wind twister got close to Kurotsuchi she formed 2 handed hand sign as Kurotsuchi yelled "Larva style magma bullet" so Kurotsuchi destroyed slashing wind twister with magma bullet" but as Kurotsuchi was about to use another larva style jutsu Temari swung her fan a different way as Temari yelled "Great wind hurricaine".

After Temari spoke she attacked Kurotsuchi with great wind hurricaine then Kurotsuchi formed some 2 handed hand signs which Kurotsuchi yelled "Earth style rock wall" so Kurotsuchi blocked great wind hurricaine with a rock wall then Kurotsuchi looked directly at Naruto as Kurotsuchi said "Namikaze if I get you in the next round you are going down for what your father did back in 3rd great ninja war" as Naruto pointed to Temari Naruto replied "Before you try anything I suggest you focus on this match because if you don't do anything except giving me an I will have my revenge on you look Temari might end up facing me instead of you facing me".

After Naruto spoke Kurotsuchi turned her attention back to Temari as Kurotsuchi formed some hand signs then Kurotsuchi yelled "Fire style flaming twister jutsu" so Kurotsuchi striked Temari with a flaming twister" but as Kurotsuchi was about to use another fire style jutsu Temari slammed her fan on the ground as Temari yelled "Wind quake jutsu".

After Temari spoke she striked Kurotsuchi with wind quake jutsu causing Kurotsuchi to lose balalnce until Kurotsuchi formed some hand signs then Kurotsuchi yelled "Earth style mud wave" so Kurotsuchi hit Temari with mud wave but as Temari was about to swing her fan Kurotsuchi laughed until Temari yelled "Air strike jutsu" as Temari hit Kurotsuchi with air strike jutsu even knowing that she has little chance to defeat Kurotsuchi in a match inspecially that she might not get a chance to spare Gaara chance to face Naruto in the chunin exams final match.

After Tenari striked Kurotsuchi with air strike jutsu Kurotsuchi formed some hand signs which Kurotsuchi yelled "Larva style larva shuriken jutsu" so Kurotsuchi larva shurikened Temari until Temari managed to block larva shurikens with her fan that is showing all 3 moons so Kurotsuchi thought "This jutsu got a little more interesting except I can not lose inspecially that chance to defeat Namikaze in front of everyone is rightfully mine to enjoy even if it was a mission from my grandfather 3rd Tsuchikage Ooniki heck if I defeat Namikaze I might get rank of jonin".

After Kurotsuchi thought to herself Kurotsuchi formed some hand signs which Kurotsuchi yelled "Larva style magma tsunami" then Kurotsuchi defeated Temari with Magma tsunami knowing that Temari will survive it thanks to the 3 moons of Temari's own fan so Kurotsuchi looked right at Naruto again with great urge to get even for what Naruto's father Minato Namikaze did in 3rd great ninja war inspecially that seeing Naruto being denied the chance to face Gaara is more enjoyable form of revenge except Naruto has not unleashed his true skills.

After Temari been defeated exam prompter said "Winner Kurotsuchi" which Kurotsuchi went back to her team as Temari returned to her own team then Hurizen said "That was kinda surprising seeing larva style user here is something people not seen since Mei Uzumaki when she was a genin except who knows Kurotsuchi might let go of her vengance on Namikaze clan" so fake Kazekage replied "Kurotsuchi and my daughter Temari both deserve to be chunin because they thought for chance to face Naruto no matter how challenging he may be except only my son Gaara stnds a chance to face Naruto in the final match of the chunin exams".

After Fake Kazekage spoke Naruto thought "If I wish to end the cycle of hatred I first need to end hatred hidden rock village has against my father because all my father did was protect his village from being killed and for that I am proud of my father inspecially that I continue to work on surpassing my parents no matter how challenging it may appear to be" then Kyuubi replied **"Only if your parents can see you now I will truly enjoy imagining their look of their face when you surpass them making you Naruto superior member of Namikaze clan heck if you was Uzumaki you'd be superior member of the Uzumaki clan except what I never told you is that 1st hokage's wife Mito is an Uzumaki plus she was also my orginal jinchuuriki before your mother my second jinchuuriki leaving you Naruto my third jinchuuriki"**.

As Kurotsuchi looked at her sensei Roshi Kurotsuchi said "Roshi sensei the day that I defeat survivor of Namikaze clan is day that people who was defeated by yellowflash is finally avenged but yet something tells me that he is no a normal shinobi" so Roshi looked at Naruto where he noticed wisker birthmark then Roshi thought "Hey Ronbi I have you senced anything about Namikaze clan survivor that we too sence in youngest son of Kazekage" so Ronbi replied **"I do sence Namikaze clan survivor is honorable and yet he is not what your brother claims to be as Namikaze clan survivor has an allie of his own making him someone that you 2 should not even dare to challenge even if he is another one of you he is more of an allie than a threat"**.


	13. Chapter 13: Akatsuchi vs Shino

Chapter 13: Akatsuchi vs Shino.

As exam prompter Hayate kept calm exam prompter Hayate said "Right next match is Akatsuchi vs Shino Abrame" then 2 came down to the middle of the chunin exams arena but as they got to the middle of chunin exams arena Akatsuchi said "One of us will get into the finals and even if I am not one end up in the finals I am still going to go out with a bang" so Shino replied "It is logical that you don't give up because your logical thinking is same level as mine".

After Shino spoke exam prompter Hayate said "Begin" which Akatsuchi formed a 2 handed hand sign as Akatsuki said "Earth style boulder strike" then Akatsuki boulder strikes Shino until Shino said "Secret jutsu beetle spear" so Shino beetle speared Akatsuchi" but as Akatsuki was about to form some 2 handed hand signs Shino said "Parasetic insect bug shuriken".

After Shino spoke he bug shurikens Akatsuchi formed a 2 handed hand sign as Akatsuchi said "Earth style stone shower" then Akatsuchi stone showered Shino so Shino formed a hand sign as Shino said "Parasetic insect shield" but as Shino shielded himself with a shield of parsetic insect Akatsuchi thought to himself "Alright my opponent has special insects that can such chakra from it's opponent and if I am to try win I need to keep at a certain distance inspecially that my opponent is good with distant attacks".

After Akatsuchi thought to himself Akatsuchi jumped back which Akatsuchi started to form some hand signs then Shino thought "Whatever he is planning I need to be prepared because if I am going to be in the finals I am going to need to win this by using something that my father has not thought of something that only I am capable to use" so Shino started to form some hand signs but as Akatsuchi yelled "Earth style bomb jutsu" Shino said "Secret jutsu insect tsunami".

After Shino spoke he insect tsunamied Akatsuchi which Akatsuchi felt warn out as Akatsuchi said "I don't think I can continue the match the logical choice is that I surrender" then exam prompter said "Winner Shino Abrame" so Shino went back to his team while akatsuchi went back to his own team but as the 2 got back to their team Hurizen said "They both did well Lord Kazekage I think they both deserve to be promoted to chunin rank shinobi".

After Hurizen spoke fake Kazekage replied "I agree with you Lord Hokage they both did well except I believe that Namikaze clan survivor is one worthy of facing my son because they both look truly determined to defeat each other to see who is winner of this years chunin exams" then Naruto looked directly at Kurotsuchi as Naruto said "Kurotsuchi the hatred that your village has over my father shall be no more because I am going to put stop to it".

After Naruto spoke Kurotsuchi spoke Naruto approuched Roshi which Naruto said "You must be Roshi I have a message for you to tell your brother and the message is that if he hates my father yellowflash why don't he come and face me" then Roshi replied "By looking at the wisker birth mark there is something special about you that is kept secret until we 9 come together for a common purpose" so Naruto returned to his team as Naruto thought "Kyuubi there is something about that guy reminds me of Gaara except the seal I sence on him is rather interesting".

After Naruto thought to himself Kyuubi replied **"Thats the jinchuuriki of Rokubi and unlike Shukaku Robuki is even more honorable than me and Robuki even knows what my true honorable name is plus whatever his true honorable name is all I can say is that Robuki is the monkey king the only tailed beast that leads the monkey summons" **then Naruto thought "If 3rd hokage survives this I am going to ask him if he knows what is connected to the monkey summons without revealing another villages secret unless this guy proves to the person that Robuki jinchuuriki doing it for a noble reason instead of doing it for revenge" so Kyuubi replied **"It is possible that only jinchuuriki of Rokubi can summon Rokubi himself and 3rd hokage be unable to summon Rokubi the true monkey king with a young monkey king Emna acting as the summon boss in behalf of Robuki"**.

While hiding in anbu root base Danzo said "Right Gekko I have a mission for you and that mission is you spy on Namikaze clan survivor because whatever is special about him I need to know before I come up with a plan to have Namikaze being under my wing" so Gekko replied "Yes Danzo sir I will not let you down" then Gekko went to spy on Naruto as Danzo thought "Only will in this village is to serve me being this villages hokage not some foolish will my former team mate believes in" so back at chunin exams Exam prompter said "Alright 2 matches before the final is going to be Naruto Namikaze vs Kurotsuchi and Gaara Sabuko vs Shino Abrame plus whichever 2 wins on their match shall face each other in the final match of the chunin exams".

After exam prompter Hayate spoke Temari looked at her brother with worried look until Naruto approuched Sabuko trio then Naruto said "Temari Sabuko once the chunin exams is over I like to take a look at seal Gaara has because I think I may have way to give Gaara the ability to sleep without his tailed beast taking control but I need you both to approve this offer because if the seal is not fixed or exchanged he will never be able to get sleep inspecially that he will always be at war with his tailed beast no matter how much faith you have in Gaara's will" so Temari wispered "Kunkuro shall we trust this guy to help our brother or do we disapprove his offer".

After Temari spoke Kunkuro replied "I approve of this Temari if our little brother is having trouble this guy is the only one capable to help our little brother because I know our father would do the same to this kid if he was trouble" then Temari said "We accept your offer kid you seem to understand the pain my little brother is going through heck my other brother Kunkuro has even approved of this inspecially that we care about our brother Gaara even if he is at war with his tailed beast Shukaku the sand spirit" so Naruto replied "OK I will do what I can and if he lose's control I will go face to face with his tailed beast in order to save Gaara from losing complete control of his own will" as Naruto went back to his team Temari thought "This guy is much stronger than we know".


	14. Chapter 14: Naruto vs Kurotsuchi

Chapter 14: Naruto vs Kurotsuchi.

After Temari thought to herself Exam prompter said "May Naruto Namikaze and Kurotsuchi come down" which the 2 came down to the middle of the chunin exams then as they got to the middle of the chunin exams Naruto said "Hatred your village has on my father ends here" so Kurotsuchi replied "You think our hatred on your father can be removed that easy ha you as stubborn as your father" but as Kurotsuchi got ready to defend herself Naruto took out his fathers Tri pronged kunai.

As Naruto managed to get out his fathers tri pronged kunai out of his weapon pouch Naruto ran right at Kurotsuchi until Kurotsuchi formed a 2 handed hand sign as Kurotsuchi said "Larva style larva wall jutsu" which Kurotsuchi formed a wall of larva then Naruto jumped over the wall of larva while Naruto formed a 2 handed hand sign so Naruto yelled "Namikaze style taijutsu ultimate entry".

After Naruto spoke he striked Kurotsuchi with ultimate entry which as Naruto landed back on his feet Naruto got ready to throw tri pronged kunai up in the air then Kurotsuchi formed a 2 handed hand sign as Kurotsuchi yelled "Earth style stikey rocks jutsu" so some spikey rocks rose up from the ground until Naruto threw tri pronged kunai as Naruto teleported up in a yellowflash.

As Naruto teleported in a yellowflash Kurotsuchi yelled "Where are you damn Namikaze" which Naruto replied "Up here Kurotsuchi and I am not just facing you as Namikaze clan survivor I am facing you as the new yellowflash" then Naruto started falling down as Naruto formed a rasengan so Kurotsuchi formed a new 2 handed hand sign as Kurotsuchi yelled "Larva style molten blaze" but as Kurotsuchi was about to counter with molten blaze Naruto striked Kurotsuchi with falling rasengan as Naruto yelled "Falling rasengan".

After Naruto hit Kurotsuchi with falling rasengan Naruto bounced back on his feet as Naruto said "Kurotsuchi can you continue or do you surrender" which Kurotsuchi got up as Kurotsuchi replied "I must admit that was a powerful attack except that is not enough to defeat me but allow me to show you a jutsu from ninja handbook of my grandfather Ooniki the third Tsuchikage" so Kurotsuchi formed some hand signs ready to activate Particle blast jutsu.

As Kurotsuchi activated the particle blast jutsu Kurotsuchi started to prepare for particle blast jutsu then as Kurotsuchi was about to attack Naruto with particle blast jutsu Naruto placed tri pronged kunai back into weapon pouch as Naruto unsealed Suijin from his storage scroll that Naruto took out from his weapon pouch then Naruto said "Kurotsuchi you are about to have joy to fall defeat of my suijin the god of the sea brother sword of Second Hokage Tobirama Senju's Raijin" but as Naruto aimed his sword into position Kurotsuchi took out a kunai ready to face Naruto in a kenjutsu fight.

After Kurotsuchi took out a kunai Kurotsuchi went to attack Naruto until Naruto yelled "Uzumaki style kenjutsu sea strike" then Naruto sea striked kunai of Kurotsuchi's hand so Naruto said "Would your grandfather do the same thing as my father did to protect his village" as Kurotsuchi looked angry Kurotsuchi said "Ofcourse he would what the ramen are you going on about yellowflash 2" but as Naruto sealed suijin back in storage scroll Naruto said "I asked you question without the need to give hateful look and if you can't let go of hatred you have on my father you will never grow into good ninja heck only thing you'll go into is nothing but a hateful spolied brat with no business of being a ninja".

After Naruto spoke Naruto formed a 2 handed hand sign as Naruto yelled "Shadow clone jutsu" which Naruto made some shadow clones appear then Naruto formed same hand sign as his shadow clones so all the Naruto's yelled "Transform" but as Kurotsuchi got ready to attack the Naruto's changed into perfect copy of Naruto's parents leaving everyone except Kiba's mum shocked with the trick that Naruto has pulled of.

After Naruto's changed into perfect copy of Naruto's parents Hana asked "Mum why arn't you shocked of what Namikaze survivor pulled of" so Tsume explained "I am actually surprised he pulled of such an unpredictbale trick to make himself along with his shadow clones to change into his own parents except what you don't know is that his father taught only girl who would have been leader of Inazuka clan instead of me" then Hana asked "Who is that you are speaking about mum I don't know what member of our clan could have been leader of our clan".

As Tsume smled Tsume replied "The one I am speaking about is non other than Rin Inazuka and back when I was a genin his mother was on the same team I was on heck his mother is stronger than me except now I am one of the strongest well really there is another stronger female in history that is stronger than me" so Naruto looked surprised as Naruto approuched Tsume with great then Naruto asked "You knew my mother Kushina Namikaze legendary red death of the hidden leaf village" as Tsume shown Naruto an old picture Tsume replied "I sure do this is us back when we was genin but I was never able to beat her because I did not understand what my dream is until now".

After Naruto spoke Tsume gave a spair to Naruto as Tsume said "Here is spair one of your mum and make your mother proud by kicking some ass" then Naruto nodded proudly as Naruto replied "Thanks Tsume for the photo and now time I show them why my mother is known as red death meaning time to kick ass" but as Kurotsuchi was about to attack Naruto from behind Naruto turned round to look at Kurotsuchi knowing time Naruto busts out one of his mothers jutsu to honor his mother for her bravery being 9 tails jinchuuriki number 2.

After Naruto gave brave look Naruto formed some hand signs which as Naruto formed the last hand sign Naruto yelled "Ninja art red hot hanabelo blast" then Naruto defeated Kurotsuchi with Red hot hanabelo blast so exam prompter said "Winner Naruto Namikaze and Naruto Namikaze is in the final match" as the 2 went back to their own team Naruto smiled with pride knowing that somewhere in the great sky his mother is cheering with great pride knowing that Naruto is the final of the chunin exams inspecially Naruto puled of a move to honor her as legend of ninja world.


	15. Chapter 15: Shino Abrame vs Gaara Sabuko

Chapter 15: Shino Abrame vs Gaara Sabuko.

As everyone saw Naruto's match against Kurotsuchi exam prompter Hayate said "Alright Shino Abrame and Gaara Sabuko come down to the middle of the chunin exams arena" then the 2 came down to the chunin exams arena but as got to the middle of chunin exams arena Shino said "Gaara it is logical that you face me with respect because I intend to try my best to win this match" so Gaara looked at Shino as Gaara replied "Enterain me Shino make mw feel alive".

After Gaara spoke exam prompter Hayate said "Begin" which Shino formed a hand sign as Shino said "Parasetic insect typhoon" then as Shino sent a typhoon of parasetic insect directly at Gaara he formed a 2 handed hand sign as Gaara yelled "Sand bullet" so Gaara destroyed the typhoon with sand bullet but as Gaara was about to form another 2 handed hand sign Shino said "Parasetic insect trap".

After Shino spoke Shino tried to trap Gaara with parasetic insects until Gaara formed some 2 handed hand signs which as Gaara formed the last 2 handed hand sign Gaara yelled "Wind style sand twister" then Gaara broke out of Shino's parasetic insect with wind style sand twister so Shino thought to himself "My opponent is like me we can't fight without our strongest ninja tool our element except the logical choice is that I try something completely new" as Shino formed a 2 handed hand sign Shino said "Parasetic insect armour" but as Shino covered himself with his parasetic insects to create armoured effect Gaara gave a creepy smile knowing Gaara has something to break apart with power of his sand.

As Gaara raised his hand into position Gaara gathered his sand to form a murderous weapon which Gaara yelled "Sand blaster" then Gaara sand blasted Shino causing Shino's parasetic insect armour to break apart leaving Shino unarmed so Gaara said "Is that all you got Shino I was hoping this match is at least more entertaining" so Shino replied "I must admit your attack broke through my newly tested jutsu except I can't give up now inspecially that I might be the one face Naruto in the final even if I am defeated the logical choice is that I tried my best meaning that I surrender since I am not able to continue the match with what chakra I have left".

After Shino spoke exam prompter said "Winner Gaara Sabuko" then Gaara looked at Naruto as the 2 looked face 2 face which Naruto said "Gaara there is something wrong with you and if you think I am going to take it easy on you knowing that something about you is related to something about me I shall face you with great respect" so Gaara replied "Excellent Naruto excellent Naruto Namikaze when we face each other in the final match make me feel alive" as two jinchuuriki looked back at the centre of the chunin exams arena exam prompter said "Final match of Naruto Namikaze son of 4th hokage vs Gaara Sabuko son of 4th Kazekage start 3 days time".

After exam prompter Hayate spoke everyone went home while hidden sand village team went to their hotel while Naruto went back to his home but as Naruto arrived home Naruto thought "Oh man I need to prepare myself because I am going up against fellow jinchuuriki and I must get that seal sorted before Hidden Sand Village lose Gaara to his tailed beast Shukaku" so Kyuubi replied **"Relax Naruto when Shukaku comes out to fight you know what to do because you Naruto are only hope to save Gaara's will from claws of Shukaku the 1 tailed sand spirit well actually Shukaku is a demon raccoon dog and Naruto there is something else about Gaara the way he controls his sand there is another presence not a tailed beast but some kind of life force of an honorable human equal to Kushina's unique ability"**.

As Naruto got to his room Naruto changed from his ninja gear to his bedtime clothes which Naruto went into bed as Naruto fell asleep but as Naruto peacefully fell asleep Naruto entered a dream where Naruto is looking at 2 familiar people then familiar male said "Naruto don't give up you are the hero of the Hidden Leaf village and one that has power to end the cycle of hatred no matter how challenging it appears to be" then familiar female said "Remember you have will of many like just him and I believe in you Naruto I know that you can protect the Hidden leaf village from a ninja equally dangerous as the creature inside you except the creature sealed in you for you to use as a weapon to protect Hidden leaf village from people to wish to do harm to the village".

.

After familiar female spoke Naruto replied "Don't worry I will protect the Hidden leaf village no matter what because I am going to be hokage someday and I will never give up that is my nindo my ninja way" as Naruto gave a thumbs up familiar 2 gave Naruto a thumbs up until Naruto woke up from his dream knowing that today is another day before the final match of the chunin exams meanwhile at anbu root base Gekko returned as Gekko said "Danzo sir I have returned to inform you that there is something indeed special about Namikaze clan survivor and all I know is that Namikaze clan survivor is one tactical genius that would be useful to anbu root inspecially that his skills might be able to get you seat of being the 5th or 6th hokage except the trouble is Namikaze clan survivor might oppose your ideal".

After Gekko spoke Danzo said "Alright keep up with the good work Gekko and if you discover any material that I might be able to use get Namikaze clan survivor to join anbu root inform me straight away because I need a tactical genius to help me get a spot to be the next hokage as my plan is this village shall evolve under a new will the will to serve me Danzo a member of Hidden Leaf Village council former member of team Tobirama" while back at chunin exams arena it was still peaceful with no sign of an invasion inspecially that Orochimaru is waiting for when the chunin exams is over.


	16. Chapter 16: Creation of a new seal

Chapter 16: Creation of a new seal.

As Naruto had his morning breakfast ramen Naruto went to take a walk through town until Kakashi arrived which Kakashi said "Naruto there is a jutsu that sensei taught me and I want to teach it to you" so Naruto asked "What jutsu is it that you wish to teach me Kakashi sensei" then Kakashi said "It is called kunai shadow clone jutsu".

After Kakashi spoke Naruto said "That sounds like a rather useful jutsu my dad taught you and I like to learn it since I plan to surpass my parents" so Naruto went with Kakashi to team 7 trainning ground but as they arrived Kakashi passed Naruto a normal kunai as Kakashi said "Alright throw the kunai and make hand that you use to perform shadow clone jutsu to multiple the kunai from one to 9" as Naruto threw the kunai Naruto formed 2 handed hand sign as Naruto yelled "Kunai shadow clone jutsu".

After Naruto spoke the kunai multiplied into 9 kunai's as each kunai hit the target trainning dummies which Kakashi said "Nice work Naruto you might have what it takes to surpass my sensei and your mother because way you done this without trouble I say you already surpassed me" then Naruto activated his Uzugun as Naruto looked at Kakashi then Naruto said "Kakashi I am detecting an eye that is not really yours and if my knowledge is correct the eye you have is the sharingan inspecially that something happend due that time".

As Kakashi explained what happend to him years ago Naruto did not look too pleased which Naruto said "You know Kakashi I may not understand why they did that except what I do know is that your body system is trying to match to the sharingan eye but there is way to match your chakra level enough to have no trouble maintaining it" so Naruto explained a trainning regiment that his father used whenever he had trouble to match his chakra level to make lightling thunder god jutsu perfected even knowing it might take some time to master such a tricky situation.

After Naruto explained about his fathers trainning regiment Naruto went back home but as Naruto got bak home Naruto went into his bedroom to start working on designing new seal then Naruto took out a blank scroll so Naruto memorized what Gaara's seal looked like to get an idea to create a newly improved version knowing that if the seal is a success Gaara will be able to sleep without Shukaku taking control of his body inspecially that newly improved seal allow Gaara to access Shukaku's chakra same way Naruto access's Kyuubi's chakra.

After Naruto memorized the look of Gaara's seal Naruto got out a special quill which Naruto dipped it in ink then Naruto started to draw symbol of Gaara's seal so Naruto added improvement by drawing a jinchuuriki bond matrix as Naruto thought "Jinchuuriki bond matrix is key that allows Gaara to access Shukaku's chakra same way I access your chakra Kyuubi plus with it I drew protection matrix to prevent Shukaku from being extracted by an enemy ninja" then Kyuubi replied **"Naruto that is pure genius not even I thought of combining jinchuuriki bond matrix with protection matrix if an enemy ninja trys to extract Shukaku the protection matrix will transport Gaara to land of raccoon dog place like land of fox's knowing land of fox's happens to where I am originally from"**.

After Kyuubi spoke Naruto used his Uzugun to scan it make sure that it is ready which Naruto made a hand sign draw the new seal into a form of chakra but as Naruto was about to study on theory of double matrix there was a knock on the door then Naruto came from his bedroom all the way to the living room door but as Naruto opened the door Naruto noticed it was Hiashi so Naruto said "Hiashi I am glad that you came because I have figured how to make sure that your clans dojutsu is protected meaning I am ready to test it out".

As Hiashi looked pleased Hiashi said "That is good news Naruto I am glad that there is someone like you who understands more honorable way to protect my clans dojutsu the Byakugun but what happend to your eyes they are not what they used to look like" so Naruto explained "Oh that is easy my dojutsu was a gift created by my allie sealed inside me" then Hiashi temporary took his headband of as Hiashi said "Use me to test it out Naruto because if it is a success our clans eyes shall be protected without having to worry of having our clans power being stolen".

After Hiashi spoke Naruto placed his three fingers on Hiashi's forehead as Naruto started to form some one handed hand signs then Naruto formed the last one handed hand sign as Naruto said "Byakugun protection seal" as a seal appeared on Hiashi's forehead the seal turned invisible so Naruto said "OK try activate your byakugun scan my chakra network" but as Hiashi tried to activate his byakugun Hiashi explained "I can't activate my byakugun meaning the jutsu is a success heck I am going to keep caged bird seal jutsu only to punish my council if they ever try to rebel for the caged bird seal be replaced with byakugun protection seal".

As Naruto tapped Hiashi's forehead Hiashi instantly regained the ability to use byakugun which Hiashi asked "Naruto I know that my clan never asked this with for father but will you train my daughter Hinata in taijutsu because whatever you can teach Hinata that is based on my clans taijutsu the Hyuuga clan style taijutsu" then Naruto deactivated his Uzugun as Naruto replied "Sure Hiashi I can train Hinata heck by the time I am finished she'll be even better than you anyays that reminds me 3 Hyuuga's got defeated by 3 Namikaze's".

As Naruto passed Hiashi scroll containing Byakugun protection seal Naruto said "Tell Hinata I will meet her at our clans trainning ground because I like you and that young girl to witness the trainning I am helping Hinata with" so Hiashi replied "Very well Naruto that is acceptable and we'll see you tomorrow" but as Hiashi went back home to the Hyuuga clan mansion Naruto closed the door knowing that he needs a good rest from all that work perfecting new improved version of the seal that holds Shukaku the 1 tailed beast within Gaara.

As Naruto got to his bedroom Naruto layed on his bed as Naruto fell asleep which as Naruto peacefully fell asleep Naruto went into a dream where he was face to face with something terrorifying until Naruto defeated the terrorfying creature with a falling spiral rasengan but as Naruto woke up from his dream it was now day where Naruto is going to train Hinata in the art of taijutsu knowing Hinata by using the knowledge he has on Hyuuga clan taijutsu to teach Hinata newly created taijutsu moves based on Hyuuga clan taijutsu moves.


	17. Chapter 17: Trainning Hinata

Chapter 17: Trainning Hinata.

As Naruto walked to the kitchen Naruto made himself some toast which Naruto eaten it but as Naruto left the kitchen Naruto went to open the door knowing that it is time to train Hinata Hyuuga in art of taijutsu so as Naruto opened the door Naruto thought "I have no idea how I am going to train Hinata how to improve in her Hyuuga style taijutsu except I might able to help Hinata improve on her timing inspecially that if she gets her timing to use her clans taijutsu style moves Hinata will able to shine light of new path to her clan if she ever becomes head of Hyuuga clan".

After Naruto thought to himself Naruto left as his door closed while the seal locks the door which Naruto dashed over to Hyuuga estate but as Naruto arrived Naruto knocked on the door then a Hyuuga clan member opens the door to see Naruto then Hyuuga clan member said "Demon what you doing here your not welcome to this place" so Naruto said "your leader asked me to train Hinata and that is what I shall do plus by 3rd hokage's degree because you broke the law about calling me demon I personally sentence you to death".

After Naruto spoke Naruto started forming a rasengan which as Naruto formed a rasengan Hiashi came as Hiashi asked "Naruto you have arrived on time and how are you feeling" then Naruto replied "I am OK except this baka here disobeyed 3rd hokage's degree and punishment for that is death" so Naruto striked Hyuuga clan member with rasengan as Naruto yelled "Rasengan" but as Naruto lifted hyuuga clan member got knocked out with rasengan Naruto said "Hiashi as your head of Hyuuga clan I shall ask you this permission to kill this member for breaking the degree of 3rd hokage or personally punish him with not only having caged bird seal but aslo be banished from the clan until you decide for him to return to the clan when he learned his lesson".

As Hiashi looked displeased Hiashi replied "He broke degree of 3rd hokage Naruto you have permission to end this traitor" so Naruto killed the Hyuuga clan member that called Naruto demon then Naruto took out his eyes as Naruto said "You keep these in case that someone from your clan has their eyes badly damaged enough to be unrepairable" then Hiashi took the eyes in a jar as Hiashi replied "That is wise idea Naruto I thank you for giving me the eyes to keep as a spair anywanys Hinata is in the trainning garden with my youngest daughter Hanabi" so Naruto went with Hiashi to the Hyuuga clan trainning garden.

As they arrived Naruto said "Hinata your father asked me to train you in the art of your clans taijutsu except I am unable to do that because I am going to help you improve on your timing heck you might even be better than your father or even be at his level" then Hinata went to stand facing Naruto as Hinata replied "I am nowhere near your level Naruto you are true genius and if I was facing you instead of Neji I would not stand a chance" so Naruto said "That is not true Hinata you would have been more challening than Neji even if he appears to be better fighter than you" as Naruto activated his Uzugun Naruto smiled knowing Hinata activated her Byakugun.

After Hinata activated her Byakugun Naruto explained "What I am going to do is attack you with only taijutsu and I need you to wait for my attack to get right close because when it gets near contact that is when you use whatever jutsu you know" then Naruto went to attack Hinata with Uzumaki fist strike as Hinata thought to herself "OK I have to wait until Naruto gets close to strike me and when he gets to excact distance I block his attack with one of my clans taijutsu moves" so as Naruto got close to strike Hinata with Uzumaki fist strike Hinata yelled "8 tri grams rotation" but as Hiashi looked impressed Hinata blocked Naruto's attack with rotation while feeling that her timing is slightly improved thanks to explanation Naruto has given her.

After Naruto's Uzumaki fist strike got blocked by rotation Hinata got into her clans stance as Naruto said "That was good Hinata your timing is getting even better but now lets try something a little more tricky meaning sitauation where you face multiple opponents and remember you got to wait until multiple opponents are in correct distance for you to see when correct time to counter or block the attack from multiple opponents except those multiple opponents shall be my clones" so Naruto formed a 2 handed hand signs as Naruto yelled "Shadow clone jutsu" but as Naruto made 5 shadow clones appear all six Naruto's got ready to attack Hinata with Uzumaki fist strike.

As six Naruto's got close to Hinata to strike her with multiple Uzumaki fist strike Hinata yelled "8 tri grams gentle fist" so Hinata striked each shadow clone before they had the chance to strike Hinata with Uzumaki fist strike then Hinata quickly blocked Naruto's Uzumaki fist strike as Naruto said "Nicely done Hinata your timing has improved and you even managed to use rotation without any trainning how to do that move" so Hinata replied "Thank you Naruto if it wasn't for you or my father Hiashi I could have never been able to pull of rotation or be able to strike opponent before they had chance to strike me" as Hinata went over to her father Hiashi Hinata said "Father my timing is mch better now thanks for asking my friend Naruto to train me".

After Hinata spoke Hiashi replied "You welcome Hinata you have indeed reached my level in taijutsu it kinda reminds me of your mum back when we was in chunin exams I was facing your mother to see who face's Naruto's father in the final match except your mother was not an easy opponent until I pulled of 8 tri grams double gentle fist giving me the win to face Naruto's father Minato Namikaze my toughest opponent other than Naruto's mother Kushina who was also my touighest opponent I ever faced heck I dream about that very match each night I sleep" as Naruto went back home Naruto thought "My job is done and I can finally relax before tomorrow my match is a fellow jinchuuriki Gaara Sabuko and the 1 tailed beast Shukaku".

As Naruto arrived the seal temporary deactived the door opened allowing Naruto to enter which Naruto walked in but as Naruto got in Naruto closed the door then Naruto walked to his room for a good rest knowing Naruto is going face to face with Shukaku the 1 tailed demon raccoon dog and Gaara Sabuko the jinchuuriki of the 1 tailed demon raccoon dog Shukaku but as Naruto arrived in his room Naruto layed on his bed while Naruto smiled at he is close to taking another step to fulfil his dream of becoming the 6th hokage so Naruto smiled as he fell asleep knowing tomorrow he will begin his plan to defeat Gaara also begin his plan to help 3rd hokage defeat Orochimaru.


	18. Chapter 18: Naruto N vs Gaara S

Chapter 18: Naruto Namikaze vs Gaara Sabuko.

On the next day everyone is at the chunin exams which chunin exams prompter Hayate said "Naruto Namikaze and Gaara Sabuko will you come down to the middle of chunin exams arena" then the 2 jinchuuriki's came down to the middle of the chunin exams but as they got to the middle of the chunin exams arena Naruto said "Gaara you might not know it we are one of the same we are son of 4th kage suffering from mistreatment of fellow villagers until now we face each other not as enemies because we fight each other as allies".

After Naruto spoke Gaara said "You know nothing of what I had to suffer through I only had my sibblings nobody else my father actted extreamily strange" then Gaara went to punch Naruto until Naruto blocked the punch with a punch but as the 2 fists connected they both went temporary still knowing that something new just happend so within the mindscape Naruto looked face to face with Naruto without knowing what the place they are in.

As Naruto looked sad Naruto said "Gaara your like a brother I always wanted we both suffered for being something called jinchuuriki and I am sorry for what treatment you got I just can't accept someone like you being mistreated heck I have the same problem but I have the ability to sleep" then Gaara looked to see that Naruto is sitting on head of 9 tail fox demon Kyuubi as Naruto looked at Gaara with great bravery Naruto stared right at Shukaku only to see Shukaku trying to gain control of it's own jinchuuriki Gaara Sabuko son of 4th Kazekage.

As the 2 jinchuuriki snapped out of their joined mindscape Gaara gave unusual smile as Gaara mentally spoke to Naruto "Shukaku wants to fight Kyuubi and we have to face each other I believe only thing we can do is go out with a big bang of glory" then Naruto mentally replied "Lets do this and show what we son of 4th kage can do" so Gaara made some 2 handed hand signs but as Naruto also formed some 2 handed hand signs they gave each other hidden sign to dodge each others attack.

As Gaara formed the last 2 handed hand sign Gaara yelled "Sand Tsunami" which Gaara sent a tsunami of sand at Naruto which Naruto yelled "Ninja art Uzukagure force" then 2 jutsu's clashed as both jinchuuriki went to attack each other by exchanging blow by blow until Gaara nodded to Naruto as Gaara threw Naruto making it look like Gaara did not have mind link with Naruto but as Gaara was about to slam Naruto on the ground Naruto placed his hand down ready to counter strike Gaara with an Uzumaki style taijutsu.

After Naruto placed his hand on the ground Gaara lost control of his own will as Gaara transformed what looked like mini Shukaku then Naruto quickly formed some hand signs but as Naruto formed the last hand sign Naruto slammed his hand down as Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu" then Kurakichi appeared so Kurakichi asked "Summoner how may I assist you" as Kurakichi noticed Gaara's condition Kurakichi jumped right up to Gaara's sensei Baki to inform Baki that it is too dangerous for fight in chunin exams.

After Kurakichi informed Baki Naruto placed a tag on Gaara as the 2 teleported to bigger wide space then Gaara was completed changed into full size Shukaku so Naruto formed some hand signs then Naruto slammed his hand down as Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu" but as Gaara looked surprised Naruto summoned Kyuubi the 9 tail fox demon while Gaara's 2 sibblings went to see what is going on Fake Kazekage took hokage on the roof knowing that a barrier is going to form around ensuring hokage can not escape from his fight with fake Kazekage.

While at battlefield Kyuubi looked up to see Naruto sitting on his head as Kyuubi said "Ah Naruto I see that you summoned me and that means we have a job to do but what is it" so Naruto pointed at Shukaku possessed Gaara as Naruto said "Kyuubi I hope your ready because if Gaara appears and falls asleep Shukaku will be unleashed" then Kyuubi replied **"Oh OK Naruto now that I know what the situation is you better hold on tight because I am going to charge at Shukaku with full speed inspecially that only way to defeat Shukaku is wake his jinchuuriki up by one hit of that impressive skill of yours"**.

After Kyuubi spoke Gaara appears out of Shukaku's head as Gaara said "I am pleased that you entertained me and I shall return a favour by showing you the true power of the shukaku" then Gaara formed a 2 handed hand sign as Gaara said "Sleep possum jutsu" so Gaara finally fell asleep giving Shukaku control but as Shukaku got unleashed Shukaku looked to see Kyuubi as Shukaku yelled **"Gah ha I am finally free and I see jinchuuriki trying to foil my goal so boy I hope your ready to die lets do this"**.

After Shukaku spoke Kyuubi said **"Shukaku your opponent is not my jinchuuriki your opponent is me and if you harm my jinchuuriki I shall destroy you as the weak tailed beast that you are" **then Shukaku replied **"Bring it on Kyuubi I shall crush that jinchuuriki of yours to show that I am not weak that you think I am" **so Shukaku started to prepare for his wind style air bullet not knowing Kyuubi has something up his sleeve but as Shukaku attacks Kyuubi with wind style air bullets Kyuubi blocked it with his tails while Naruto deactivated his uzugun to make sure that Naruto can be ready wake Gaara up from his jutsu.

As Kyuubi quickly grabbed on Shukaku Kyuubi said **"Naruto wake that jinchuuriki up because if you don't hurry Gaara's control of his own will shall be lost forever" **then Naruto jumped of Kyuubi's head as Naruto said "Gaara hold on because I Naruto Namikaze am going to save you no matter how powerful Shukaku thinks" so Naruto punched Gaara causing his sleep possum jutsu be undone but as Gaara woke up Gaara said "Naruto why are you saving me I almost destroyed your home village from within the chunin exams arena".

After Gaara spoke Naruto cried "It hurts to be mistreated Gaara I know how it feels because I had that treatment and we should be treated as hero's of our village not as something to be treated as the tailed beast we carry heck Kyuubi was my very first friend I even made other than innocent people of my village that treated me as their saviour for just being jinchuuriki" so Gaara looked seriously brave as Gaara said "Naruto I don't feel forgiven what I did but one thing I am going do is drag Shukaku back in that seal no matter how it hurts".

As Gaara managed to drag Shukaku back in the seal Naruto formed some hand signs which Naruto quckly touched Gaara's seal as Naruto yelled "Sealing jutsu Jinchuuriki bond 3 pillars of courage" then Gaara's old seal disappeared as improved version of Gaara's original seal appeared on Gaara's forehead then Gaara's 2 sibblings arrived as Gaara said "I am sorry for how I was acting I was just too lonely that I never had anyone other than you 2 being my friends".

After Gaara spoke Gaara looked at Naruto as Gaara said "Naruto thank you for doing this for me I truly owe you my life but rwhat made you this strong" then Naruto explained "My proved my exsistance by protecting those who are precious to me and Gaara I would be honored to be your friend heck I already think you as brother I always wanted even if we are not blood related we are heroicly related just by being jinchuuriki of our village" as Gaara's 2 sibblings helped Gaara keep balance Kunkuro said "Thank you for saving our little brother we will do whatever it takes make sure Gaara never again suffer lonelyness as we shall announce that if anyone mistreats Gaara like they done in the past they die by our hands no matter what".

As the Sabuko trio was about to leave Gaara said "I will prove my exsistance by working to become the next Kazekage and form a bond with people that is precious to me inspecially path of Kazekage may be challenging I will face each challenges with great courage to honor the bond we have as allies" then Sabuko trio went home knowing that those who did not wish to join Fake Kazkeage's plan to attack the Hidden Leaf Village with help of Hidden Sound village while Naruto went back to the chunin exams arena Naruto senced the body of real Kazekage but as Naruto got to real Kazekage's body Naruto took is right over to Hidden Sand vllage to have heroes burial that 4th Kazekage deserves for protecting Hidden Sand Village with all his might.


	19. Chapter 19: Invasion of Sound

Chapter 19: Invasion of the sound.

Meanwhile on the look out box fake Kazekage toom of his disguise revealing himself to be non other than Orochimaru then Orochimaru said "Ah Hurizen sensei I may have failed to get ninja I want because of that interfering rat Hidden Leaf Village will still be destroyed" so Hurzen replied "I would not laugh if I was you foolish pupil of mine because I am not empty handed as you think" as Hurizen took out a Tri pronged Kunai Naruto gave him Hurizen thought "Naruto gave me this for a reason and whatever reason it is I know the time to call Naruto is now".

As Hurizen threw tri pronged kunai at a wall Naruto appeared in a yellowflash which Naruto said "Lord Hokage I knew you'd call me here that is why I gave you a tri pronged kunai without you noticing it heck I am master of pranks along with being head of Namikaze clan" then Naruto looked at Orochimaru as Naruto asked "Lord Hokage care to report what is going on" so Hurizen replied "My ex student Orochimaru plans to destroy the village even when he failed ti get what he needs a body of another ninja" as 2 got ready to fight Orochimaru Naruto said "I see that you wanted Sasuke uchiha's body because of the sharingan too bad I am seal master I done impossible by having curse mark removed from his chakra coil".

After Naruto spoke Orochimaru formed some 2 handed hand signs which Orochimaru slammed his hand down as Orochimaru yelled "Forbidden jutsu reanimation" as Orochimaru activated his forbidden jutsu 3 caskets appeared with symbol of 1 and 2 until Naruto prevented 3 appearing with number 4 so 2 caskets opened revealing 2 former hokage's but as 2 former hokage's came out of the casket Orochimaru placed a tag in them restoring their look then 1st hokage said "Brother it appears we been summoned by forbidden jutsu".

As 2 hokage looked to see his former student Tobirama said "That means we have to obey the one that summoned us with this forbidden jutsu" then Hurizen said "Tobirama sensei my former student Orochimaru summoned you and Lord Hokage Hashirama" which Naruto laughed as Naruto said "Orochimaru you think you can use them against us you have no idea how useless that move you done since I have something to give them enough control to break out of your jutsu well I actually mean I got info they have no idea about".

After Naruto spoke Hashirama looked at Naruto as Hashirama said "Sorry young one we have to fight you and your hokage" which Hashirama went to attack Naruto until Naruto blocked his attack then Naruto said "Hashirama you are related to me through your wife Mito Uzumaki as my mother Kushina Namikaze is originally an Uzumaki like Mito plus I have one of her legacy I home taild beast you fought back when you went face to face with Madara Uchiha" so Tobirama went to attack Naruto with Raijin not knowing Naruto quickly unsealed suijin from storage scroll within his weapon pouch inspecially that Naruto is going to dish info on Tobirama.

As Naruto quickly unsealed suijin Naruto blocked raijin with suijin which Naruto said "Tobirama like your brother I am related to you through Uzumaki clan and Uzukage trusted me to wield suijin since I was one found it hidden in old Uzukage building ruins" then both revived hokage's started to try fight regain control of their own body as Tobirama said "Hurizen we can't keep this up for very long you must defeat us by sealing us away because that is only way to save us" as Hurizen was about to start making hand signs for death reaper seal Naruto yelled "Lord Hokage Hurizen I may not be hokage yet I can't allow you to sacrifice yourself you taught me that power of kage is not from chakra but comes from the will of each people that is precious".

After Naruto spoke Naruto started to form s handed hand signs which as Naruto formed last 2 handed hand sign Naruto said "Sealing jutsu senju flame" then Naruto successfully released 2 revived hokage's by sealing their bodies back into their graves in effect Orochimaru's forbidden jutsu reanimation was undone so Orochimaru took out his snake skin sword as Orochimaru went to attack Naruto Hurizen said "Naruto you may not be hokage but you acted like a hokage stopping me from resorting to use forbidden jutsu your father used to seal Kyuubi into you".

As Hurizen went to shield Naruto from Orochimaru's sword Naruto started forming hand signs as Naruto said "Ninja art defence barrier jutsu" so Naruto formed a barrier to protect Hurizen then Naruto said "Lord Hokage you may be too old for this that does not mean you can't seal take away Orochimaru's ability to use his arms by sealing jutsu even my father unable to use" as Hurizen nodded to Naruto Hurizen formed 2 handed hand sign as Hurizen said "This is the end Orochimaru I might be close to dying of old age I have enough power in me to take away away your ability to use your arms".

After Hurizen spoke Hurizen formed second 2 handed hand sign as Hurizen yelled "Sealing jutsu repaer of justice Yoshigamo" then Hurizen successfully sealed away Orochimaru's ability to use his arms so Naruto destroyed the barrier allowing his anbu to take Hurizen to the medical core but as Naruto went with Hurizen to the medical core Hurizen said "Naruto I have important mission for you and it is A rank one as your mission is to bring back your fathers successor another of my students Tsunade Senju a survivor of senju clan like your sensei Tenzo".

After Hurizen spoke Naruto replied "I accept the mission and if I find a sanin I like to take with me my fathers own sensei Jiraiya because he knows Tsunade better than anyone" which Hurizen said "OK Naruto find Jiraiya and inform him that he has mission plus Naruto you are here by promoted as special chunin" as Naruto got on his special chunin jacket medical core nurse gave him Naruto went to find Jiraiya knowing that it takes a sanin to find a sanin inspecially that Naruto has the perfect tool to get Tsunade to return to the Hidden Leaf Village as 5th hokage.


	20. Chapter 20: Samehada and Sharingan

Chapter 20: Samehada and Sharingan.

After Hurizen spoke Naruto went to find Jiraiya until Naruto thought "If I can't find Jiraiya I will make him find me and all I need is sexy jutsu" then Naruto went into bath house which Naruto formed a 2 handed hand sign as Naruto yelled "Sexy Jutsu" so Naruto transformed into a female version of himself named Naruko knowing that time to draw in catch of the day.

As Naruto pretended to have some fun a voice said "This is perfect for my new Icha Icha paradise the golden haired princess" then as Jiraiya stepped a little fowards he triggered Naruto's lightling thunder god tag caused so Naruto apeared in front of Jiraiya in a yellowflash as Naruto canceled his sexy jutsu Naruto said "I have got very important mission to bring in my fathers chosen successor and the one my father picked is someone goes by the name Tsunade Tsunade".

After Naruto spoke Jiraiya said "Finding Tsunade is not going to be easy because if I know her that well except I do know her that well Tsunade is going to gambling place's with an assistant of hers" which Naruto said "Where is such a place we can locate Tsunade" so Jiraiya replied "The only such a place I know about is Tazuka town but while we go find Tsunade there is jutsu I am going to teach you since one jutsu I am going to teach you created by your father Minato".

As Naruto smiled Naruto said "I know every jutsu my father and my mother created heck I even mastered it except what I have figured out is that rasengan is an incompleted jutsu" then Jiraiya replied "You are correct about rasengan except jutsu your father did not create is what I plan to teach you meaning your going to do what me and Minato has failed to do" but as Naruto smiled with pride Jiraiya said "Your going to complete the rasengan make A rank jutsu into S rank jutsu".

After Jiraiya spoke Naruto said "Alright lets go bring back my fathers successor Tsunade Senju" which Naruto went of with Jiraiya to Tazuka town but as they arrived at Tazuka town Naruto said "Jiraiya you gather info where Tsunade is hiding while I get into a hotel to study on my fathers theory why he was unable to complete the rasengan" then Naruto went into the hotel while Jiraiya started to gather information where Tsunade is located.

As Naruto got out his fathers scroll on theory of how to complete the rasengan but as Naruto was about to unroll the scroll there was a knock on the door then Naruto opened the door to see 2 unfamiliar people with black cloaks that has red clouds so Naruto looked at the eyes of one unfamiliar person to see that eyes of that person is like Sasuke's eyes so blue skinned person said "Hello 9 tails your coming with us".

After blue skinned person spoke Naruto said "Who are you 2 unfamiliar people" which other unfamiliar person replied "That blue skinned person carrying the samehada is Kisame Hoshikage and as for me I am Itachi Uchiha" then Kisame said "We are from a group known as akatsuki and what our goal is that info we refuse to tell you" so Itachi activated his sharingan not knowing that Naruto has dojutsu of his very own but as Kisame was about to strike Naruto with Samehada Naruto activated his Uzugun at same time Naruto unsealed from his storage scroll in his weapo0n pouch suijin.

As Naruto blocked Kisame's attack Naruto said "Akatsuki eh what you explained to me your bunch of S rank criminals and Kisame you look like challenging opponent for me to test what your sword can do against my sword while you Itachi wait until I have my little dance with fishman before I test out what my eyes can do against your eyes" so Naruto threw Kisame out onto hotels garden but as Itachi looked interested Naruto jumped down to the hotels garden with Itachi.

After 2 jumped down to the hotels garden Naruto said "Now that we are in more suitable fighting area lets dance fishman" which Kisame formed a hand sign as Kisame yelled "Water style water shark bomb jutsu" then Kisame attacks Naruto with water shark bomb jutsu until Naruto slashed the water shark bomb so Naruto formed a 2 handed hand sign as Naruto yelled "ninja art prankster galor" but as Naruto attacks Kisame with prankster galor Kisame blocked it with his samehada as Kisame explained "You see here my sword Samehada has ability to absorb the chakra of my opponent while your sword god of the sea is perfect rival for my samehada".

As Naruto turned his attention to Itachi Naruto said "Now I tested what your partner is capable of except now time that we genius's dance" then Itachi activated his mangekyou sharingan but as Itachi activated his mangekyou sharingan something happend to Naruto's eyes as it evolved then Naruto thought "What just happend Kyuubi I felt like my whole body was engolfed in fire" so Kyuubi explained **"Naruto that what you felt was your dojutsu evolved meaning now second stage of uzugun has been unlocked thanks to mangekyou sharingan of your opponent and Naruto I dispise sharingan with great passion except Naruto time you show 2 foolish mortals that challenging you is their greatest mistake"**.

After Kyuubi spoke Naruto thought "I like it Kyuubi it feels like my body has just adapted to it heck I think I call this Konohakiyou Uzugun and what can this form do" then Kyuubi explained **"It does same thing Mangekyou sharingan does except you can't go blind when it gets over used making Uzugun more superior than Sharingan" ** which Naruto locked eyes with Itachi's mangekyou sharingan until Naruto caught Itachi in a genjutsu so within the genjutsu Naruto said "Welcome to my world here I control everything and unlike tsukiyomi my Foxiyouki you shall be torchured for 48 hours until you admit defeat heck if you genius as you claim to be you know what you must do get released from my genjutsu".

As Itachi struggled to break out of Naruto's genjutsu Itachi said "I admit defeat Naruto you sure are worthy opponent and life a good life because due time I shall personally test myself against you and tell my little brother if he wants to grow strong enough to defeat me he needs to let go of the darkness by understanding that he needs to stop being arrogant before his arrogance before his arrogance becomes his downfall" but as 2 members of akatsuki about to escape they was caught by Jiraiya's jutsu toad mouth" then Itachi broke out of with atamaretsu.

After Itachi broke himself and Kisame out with atamarestsu they escaped which Naruto went safe distant until Jiraiya said "Naruto don't go too near it those flames has to be sealed since it can't be put out by level of water style jutsu" so Naruto activated his Konohagakiyou Uzugun as Naruto said "Uzumatsu" which to jiraiya's surprise Naruto used Uzumatsu flames to put of atamaretsu flames while Jiraiya canced his trap mouth trap jutsu Naruto explained "Atamaretsu flames are black my Uzumatsu flames are white making my Uzumatsu perfect defence against Itachi's atamaretsu inspecially that it even makes me Itachi's worse nightmare".


	21. Chapter 21: Hidden Sands Solution

Chapter 21: Hidden Sands solution.

After Naruto spoke Naruto deactivated his uzugun Jiraiya said "Tsunade has been sighted at place known as Sake bar and what I have dsicovered Orochimaru is also seeking her out" which 2 went of to Sake bar meanwhile at Hidden Sand Village council room Yoiki said "Hidden Sand Village is near the same condition Hidden Leaf Village was from invasion plan made by fake Kazekage that turned out to be Orochimaru I say that we offer arranged marridge with one of our top shinobi with one that brought Lord Kazekages body to be burried to ensure peace".

After Yoiki spoke Saikou replied "That is best chance we have to ensure peace with Hidden Leaf Village but who is best for this arranged marridge" which Yoiki said "Temari Sabuko daughter of 4th Kazekage arranged marridge with Naruto Namikaze hero of Hidden leaf Village that is also survivor of Namikaze clan" as the other council people agreed Gaara came into council office with Kunkuro then Yoiki said "Gaara and Kunkuro we suggest that Temari has arraged marridge with Naruto Namikaze to ensure peace with Hidden Leaf Village" but as they was about to speak Temari came into council office as Temari said "I heard what you suggested and if I am going to do this I request that Elder Chiyo escort me to Hidden leaf village".

After Temari spoke Yoiki wrote a message and got it sent to Hidden Leaf council which Temari went out of council room with her 2 brothers then Gaara said "Temari they think it is best for the village I am going ask you this not for best of the village but best for you both because if there is anything I learned from facing Naruto is that Shukaku obeys me not other way round anyways we got everything prepared for you thanks to Baki sensei's help" so Temari replied "Naruto suffered little more lonelyness than you but he shall suffer no more because time that I repay his kindness by making him happy in words I will take on life of being Naruto's fiancee".

Meanwhile at the Hidden Leaf Village council room they recieved message from Hidden Sand village council announcing arranged marridge of naruto and Temari which Danzo said "I propose that we accept this and they have to at least have 1 child together ensure Namikaze clans survival" then Hiashi replied "I accept this Naruto was like a good sensei to Hinata heck my youngest daughter even started to use Naruto's sort of trainning that he did with Hinata" so Tenzo said "Naruto is my prized student if it puts stop to his lonelyness I agree with this".

After Tenzo spoke Sakuno Haruno said "He should be sent over to their village instead because that boy is nothing but an annoyance to my daughter Sakura" which Gen replied "Naruto's logical thinking is indeed respectable and he is not an annoyance as I agree to this" then Shikaku said " I agree with this because Naruto is one tactical genius that can think of 3 ways to enter this place undetected" so Inoichi said "I also agree to this because my daughter stuck up for him when your daughter Sakuno was picking on him for no sensible reason" but as Sakuno was about to object what Inoichi explained Chozo said "I too agree to this because he may not be Akamichi except he has stomach of an akamichi heck if I had the chance I'd adopt Naruto until he is old enough to claim council seat of namikaze clan even if you Sakuno refuse to accept Naruto as a hero".

While back at Tazuka town 2 arrived at Sake bar to see a blonde woman sitting next to another woman who is holding a pig which Naruto approuched the blonde woman as Naruto said "Tsunade senju you been summoned back to Hidden Leaf Village to be 5th hokage" then Tsunade turned to look at Naruto as Tsunade replied "Hokage ha that is fools job people I care about including my family ever been or wanting to be hokage died" so Naruto laughed as Naruto said "Did council or whoever told you that your completely wrong there is 2 people left that your related to infact you saying being hokage is fools job I think your the fool because if your grandmother heard this you'll get a right mouthful".

After Naruto spoke Tsunade stood up from her seat as Tsunade said "You wanna take it outside punk who do you think you know about my family" which Naruto replied "Fine bring it on and make it more interesting I plan to win that necklace of yours" so Sizuna stood up from her steat while looking at Naruto as Shizune said "You can't be serious those who wore that necklace died" as Naruto went outside the sake bar with Tsunade Naruto got out his suijin knowing that he forgot to seal it back in storage scroll as Naruto said "Tell me before I kick your ass for saying being hokage is fools job when my father was hokage heck if my mother was still alive she'll pound the snot out of you since it was her dream to be first female hokage".

After Naruto spoke Tsunade said "Your mother eh she was right tomboy and before we begin tell me what do you mean about my grandmother" which Naruto explained "Your grandmother is originally an Uzumaki and since she was originally uzumaki as my mother too was Uzumaki it means we are related heck my sensei is survivor of senju clan like yourself plus this sword here I am holding is brother sword of your uncle's own sword Raijin while your uncle made Raijin his best friend that he concidered a brother made Suijin" then Naruto sealed suijin back in storage scroll that is in the weapon pouch.

As Naruto got ready to punish Tsunade Naruto started to form rasengan which Tsunade said "Did Jiraiya teach you that jutsu when your only a genin" which Naruto replied "Correction Great cousin Tsunade I am special chunin and as for rasengan I learned it by myself with help from scroll that holds knowledge how to do rasengan heck I am even going to surpass my father by completing it anyways you still going to pay for what you said about my father plus those hokage's came before him since my mothers dream along with my parents will of fire lives in me" as Naruto went to charge at Tsunade she was about to give Naruto powerful flick until Naruto striked Tsunade with rasengan as Naruto yelled with great pride "Rasengan".

After Naruto hit Tsunade with rasengan Tsunade flew right onto a wall which Naruto said "I win Tsunade you know what I want from you" then Tsunade placed necklace around his neck as Tsunade quickly healed herself so Naruto said "If it's any help there is something else about your grandmother and that is she was very first jinchuuriki of 9 tail fox demon leaving my mother as second making me the third infact you know that seal on your forehead it is same as your grandmothers seal well it really is seal created by Uzumaki clan forbidden jutsu mineternal regeneration" so Tsunade felt like crying as Tsunade said "All my life I felt like I lost all my relatives to find out now 2 people I am related 2 are still alive".

As Naruto hugged to cheer Tsunade up Naruto said "Tsunade one that is going to be 5th Mizukage is also an Uzumaki like 2 others I have not meaning you have 5 remaining relatives heck you can make Tenzo your heir" then Tsunade replied "Thank you Cuz for cheering me up I will join you as 5th hokage of hidden leaf village" as Jiraya walked with Shizune they saw how happy Tsunade is not Naruto got Tsunade to accept job as 5th hokage while the 4 went of on the way back home to the Hidden Leaf Village they was stopped by Orochimaru plus his henchman Kabuto who turned out to be member from Hidden Sound Village.


	22. Chapter 22: Shine power of yellowflash

Chapter 22: Shine power of yellowflash.

After the 4 was stopped Orochimaru said "Ah Tsunade my old team mate I see that they got to you first anyways if you heal my arms I will give you what you desire your former lover Dan" then Tsunade replied "I refuse traitor I stand here not as a sanin but as 5th hokage of the Hidden leaf village" so Kabuto said "That is a shame Lord Orochimaru would have brought back your little brother too inspecially that it would be thank you gift for healing Lord Orochimaru's arms".

After Kabuto spoke Naruto said "Kabuto I knew that you was a spy for Orochimaru but it is right shame really working for someone who could not even defeat me even if he had help from 1st hokage Hashirama Senju and his brother second hokage Tobirama except thanks to me their souls are sealed away in their own graves by sealing jutsu that even Orochimaru did not know about" then Kabuto bit his thumb but as Kabuto marked Orochimaru's arm with his blood Kabuto started to form some 2 handed hand signs summon snake boss Monda until Tsunade started to do same hand hands with Jiraiya knowing time that they call upon their summon boss to take on Monda.

As 2 sanin along with Kabuto slammed their hand down they yelled "Summoning jutsu" which Monda appeared as Gamabunta also appeared with Katsuya as Gamabunta looked at Monda Gamabunta said "Ah Monda I was hoping that I see you again because I could do with snake skin wallet" then Monda said "Stupid toad I will squeeze you like a balloon and as for you Orochimaru you owe me 1000 sacrifices" so Kabuto replied "I summoned you Lord Monda Orochimaru can't use his arms as his ability to use his arms was sealed away by 3rd hokage Hurizen Saratobi".

After Kabuto spoke Monda said "Very well Kabuto I might let you off except I demand that you give me a sacrifice to see if your worthy to be snake summon" which Kabuto pointed to Naruto as Kabuto said "See that blonde haired boy he is worth all 1000 sacrifices Lord Orochimaru owes you" then Monda replied "Very well I accept the sacrifice now lets get on with this I desire to eat my sacrifice as you are official snake summoner" as Monda went to attack Naruto Gamabunta was about to block Monda until Naruto formed same 2 handed hand signs but as Gamabunta noticed that Naruto was son of his summoner Minato Namikaze Naruto slammed his hand down.

As Naruto slammed his hand down Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu" which Naruto summoned up 9 tail fox demon knowing that Kurakichi returned home from informing Baki of Gaara's condition then as Kyuubi appeared Kyuubi looked up to see Naruto sitting on his head as Kyuubi said **"Naruto my friend how may I help you" **so Naruto replied "We got a battle to win and I need you help cheif toad Gamabunta plus Slug boss Katsuya defeat snake boss Monda" while Tsunade looked shocked Tsunade asked "Naruto how the ramen did you summon 9 tail fox demon he was surposed to be sealed away by your father Minato Namikaze the 4th hokage".

After Tsunade spoke Naruto explained "That is easy Kyuubi offered me to sign fox summoning contract which I did and I I did not get offer to sign Fix summoning contract Jiraiya would have got me to sign toad summoning contract right next to my fathers name well in a silly way Kyuubi beat Gamabunta to race offer me honor to sign summoning contract" then Kyuubi looked at Monda as Kyuubi said **"Ah thats the snake summoning boss this is going to be fun not only I get to destroy my opponent but I get to protect a couple of worthy summon allies with great joy knowing that they are going to see that fox clan are honorable summoning clan"** so Gamabunta looked to see Kyuubi but as Gamabunta was about to strike Kyuubi Naruto said "Cheif toad Gamabunta Kyuubi stuck up for me when I was mistreated by my own fellow villagers and he is no more dustructive as you are when your completely furious some people of leaf village did not obey my parents dying wish heck the people did obey my parents dying wish honors me being hero of Hidden Leaf Village just for being Kyuubi's 3rd jinchuuriki".

After Naruto spoke Monda went to attack Shizune until Kyuubi grabbed on Monda's neck as Kyuubi said **"Monda you worthless snake you think that attacking an innocent that has not got a summon well guess again it shows that your perfetic summon who can't even fight Gamabunta without using unhonorable tricks except they don't work on me"** then Kyuubi tossed Monda up in the air as Kyuubi said **"Katsuya and Gamabunta you have chance to strike that worthless snake before he recovers from impact when he'll crash onto the ground aanyways Gamabunta if you want snake skin that is fine by me I 'm just happy to have snake's head as my victory trophy"**.

As Monda crashed onto the ground Katsuya yelled "Acid calone" which Katsuya spat acid all over Monda as Gamabunta slashed Monda with his blade as Gamabunta said "Toad blade slash" then as Monda disappeared back to land of snakes Gamabunta said "Kyuubi if you ever harm my summons son I will make you regret that you ever betrayed your jinchuuriki" so Kyuubi replied **"I never betray my jinchuuriki who calls me his friend heck we fox's are ones that is honored to have Naruto as our very first summoner and if there is anything I know about rules of being a summon boss I am not permitted to attack the Hidden Leaf Village unless my summoner tells me but you know that will never happen"**.

As Kyuubi returned home in his seal Katsuya and Gamabunta poofed back home which 3 went the rest of the way back home to Hidden leaf village but as they finally arrived home Tenzo came to the gate meet Naruto but as Tenzo looked at Tsunade Tenzo said in happy voice "Fellow survivor of Senju clan at last I would have believed that I am lone member of senju clan except now your here will you take over as it's leader" then Tsunade replied "Tenzo I came here to take role be 5th hokage and since your survivor of senju clan like myself you are heir to Senju clan in words your my heir of Senju clan legacy Tenzo but when I am in clan meetings I wish you to act as head of Senju clan to honor senju members before us including our cousins of Uzumaki clan".


	23. Chapter 23: Inter village marridge

Chapter 23: Announcement of arranged marridge.

After Tsunade spoke she went into the council office which as Tsunade went into council meeting room Hiashi explained "Hidden Sand Village council offered arranged marridge with one of their shinobi to Naruto Namikaze" so Tsunade placed hokage hat on as Tsunade asked "Which one is Hidden Sand Village council offering an arranged marridge to Naruto" then Hiashi replied "Only Daughter of 4th Kazekage Temari Sabuko".

As Naruto came into the council meeting room Naruto sat on Namikaze clan council seat which Naruto asked "Whats this about me may I ask" then Hiashi explained "Hidden Sand council offered an arranged marridge of you and Temari Sabuko" so Naruto replied "Alright I see what is going on this is same sort of thing that political marridge is well it is up to me and Temari to decide if we wish to go through this sort of marridge".

After Naruto spoke Tsunade said "Naruto I am sending you over to Hidden Sand Village to discuss it with Temari and while you are there I need you to inform them that I like to form an alliance with them" then Naruto replied "Sure great cuz I can do that I have been meaning to see my friend Gaara" so Naruto went of to the Hidden Sand village while Danzo explained "Condition that we have decided to accept this that they to have at least one child together keep Namikaze clan alive" but as Tsunade was about to speak Inoichi said "That is up to them 2 decide if they want to have child together we have no rights to have them have a child together even if it is to keep Namikaze clan alive".

While back with Naruto he has arrived at Hidden Sand Village which Naruto walked over to Sabuko's house but as Naruto arrived Gaara opened the door then Gaara said "Naruto I am kinda surprised to see you in my village" so Naruto asked "Is Temari there" but as Gaara was about to check Temari came as Temari said "Naruto what brings you here in Hidden Sand Village I thought that you was busy or something rather interesting".

After Temari spoke Naruto explained "Your counciol made an arranged marridge for us and I am not sort of person that wants to get married right away except what I need to ask you is do you wish to go through this even when this ensures peace between our 2 villages" then Temari replied "Naruto if it puts end to whatever lonelyness you have I will go through this with you heck my sensei helped my 2 brothers get my stuff prepared but if your council expects us to have a kid together they will have to wait until the right time for us to go through with that" so naruto said "They do expect that except I am not going through this for my own use I am going through this make you happy inspecially that I did say to Gaara he is like a brother I always wanted".

After Naruto spoke Temari picked up a bag of her storage scrolls as Temari said "OK Naruto shall we head of to Hidden Leaf Village" which as hey was about to head back to Hidden Leaf Village Naruto said "Gaara as you are going for title of Kazekage 3rd Hokage retired for second time leaving my fathers successor my own great cousin Tsunade Senju to be 5th hokage well actually Tsunade Senju is the 5th hokage" then Gaara replied "Alright Naruto I will make a note of that when we become the 6th kage who knows one of us might make kage before the other or we both make kage at the same time".

As Naruto went of with Temari back to the Hidden Leaf Village Temari said "You know that my 2 brothers are going to be your brothers in law and if our dad was still alive he'd be happy that me his daughter is going to marry his friends own son" then Temari got out a photo of 4th Kazekage standing together with Naruto's dad 4th Hokage so Naruto said "You know Temari me and Gaara are following the same path of our father before us heck we are related through the condition of being jinchuuriki except what I fogot to ask is how is Gaara doing with new seal on him".

After Naruto spoke Temari replied "Gaara is doing fine he not only been able to sleep his control of his sand is even better heck Kunkuro was not able to defeat Gaara in any of their sparring sessions but why did you ask" then Naruto explained "You might cry for this Temari because you know why Gaara was able to use his sand without making hand signs" so Temari asked "What do you mean about Gaara's control of his sand Naruto" but as Naruto held Temari's hand Naruto said "Reason why he was able to control his sand is that it is from presence of something that is something else other than tailed beast sealed in Gaara well in fact the presence I am talking about is non other than someone related you you 3".

As Temari was trying to figure out who Naruto was talking about Temari felt tears run down her eyes has she finally clicked on which Temari said "Our mother has been kinda alive all this time protecting Gaara that she is even protecting Gaara from the grave" so Naruto said "In easy words that is power of your mother not power of Shukaku as power of Shukaku is yellowish like sand colour chakra anyways has Shukaku been trying to get control again" then Temari replied "Nah Shukaku has been trying to do the opposite this time what I can gather Shukaku is still trying to gain freedom not way he tried before except he is trying gain same sort of freedom Kyuubi has".

After Temari spoke they finally arrived at Naruto's mansion which the door opened by effect of blood seal which as the door opened they walked in then Naruto explained "until we are married your room is only next door to me and if you need work on wind style jutsu my parents left scrolls that will help us since I know my father trusts your father when it comes to sharing some jutsu's with each other even knowing that my father kept his own jutsu's only for me to master" as Temari went to her bedroom next door to Naruto's room Naruto went to his room have good sleep knowing that he is no longer going to be lonely anymore thanks to Hidden Sand Village's council.


	24. Chapter 24: Temari of Konoha

Chapter 24: Temari of Konoha.

On the next day the couple had their breakfast which there was a knock on the door so Naruto went to open the door but as Naruto opened the door Naruto noticed it was an anbu but as Naruto looked calm Naruto asked "What do you want anbu I was about to get my fathers hokage cloak on".

After Naruto spoke anbu said "You both been summoned into council for important meeting" which Naruto thought "Danzo is up to something and whatever it is he is not going to get his own way" so Naruto replied "Alright we'll be there anbu" then Naruto got his fathers hokage cloak on while Temari got her battle fan ready as the 2 went of to the council meeting room Temari thought "I better be ready because if there is any trouble I shall protect Naruto".

As the couple finally arrived at council meeting room Naruto sat on his seat which Tsunade said "Temari do you swear to serve Hidden Leaf Village like you served Hidden Sand Village" which Temari replied "I will protect Hidden Leaf Village not for any of you dislikes Naruto I will serve this village for people who honors Naruto as this villages hero" then Tsunade gave Temari Hidden Leaf Head band as Tsunade said "Very well you start of as special jonin like Naruto here" as Danzo stayed calm Danzo said "There is one thing we expect that you 2 have at least 1 kid together to keep Namikaze clan together".

After Danzo spoke Temari thought "There is something right off about this guy and whatever he plans I will not allow it heck if I do have kid with Naruto in time we shall train kid personally and allow Naruto's selected successor to train our kid" then Temari replied "Alright I guess I accept the terms of arranged marridge if Naruto is OK with it" so Naruto replied "I am OK with it because I plan to make your sibblings happy by making you happy" as Naruto stood up Hiashi along with clan leaders that is on Naruto's side said "Don't worry about picking future kids sensei whoever you already have in mind we will be happy with forming a clan alliance with you".

After Hiashi spoke Naruto said "I'd be happy for form clan alliance with you except Haruno clan who has yet to learn obey degree of 3rd hokage" which Naruto left the council meeting room with Temari then the couple went of to have some ramen at Ichuraku ramen shop but as they arrived they sat on a sat so Naruto said "Tenchi I will have my usual ramen and for girl that is classed as my fiancee she'll have whatever ramen she enjoys" but as Tenchi plus his daughter Ayame looked happy Temari said "It was an arranged marridge anyways I will have Taikiyaku chicken ramen".

As Ayame started cooking their ramen Tenchi said "I am happy for you Naruto just to think you our number 1 customer is going to get married your parents would be really happy if they was alive" then Naruto replied "Yeah they would and they would make those who gives me disrespect a right pounding heck my mother is known as Hidden Leafs Red Death for her incredible skills to make bullies suffer for their disrespectfullness to those picked on anyone that she cared about" so Ayame gave them their ramen knowing that they now have number oe female customer.

After they had their ramen Naruto paid for the ramen which the couple went of to relax as Naruto said "You know Temari that was our first date" which Temari replied "I guess it was and I say that was enjoyable because I never knew this village had such an enjoyable meal" so the couple walked back home to Namikaze mansion knowing that they are being followed by 3 kids inspecially that Naruto knows who one of kids is one he met before" as Naruto smiled the couple turned couple to see 3 kids that was following them while Naruto noticed one of the 3 kids he met before Naruto asked "Why have you 3 been following us".

After Naruto spoke the kid Naruto met before said "Hey Naruto how have you been" which Naruto replied "I have been little better than I used to be anyways you still have to answer my question" then kid said "My name is Konohamaru Saratobi while this is Meogi and one next to her is Udon because 3 are known as Konohamaru squad" then Naruto said "I see and why did you 3 follow me and Temari" so Konohamaru asked "Will you teach us Naruto sensei" but as Naruto looked a little stunned Temari said "Naruto they asked you if you want to be there sensei and train them because way I see if I can't see if they have got a sensei".

As Naruto snapped out of it Naruto replied "Sure I will train you 3 tomorrow because we just got back from Ichuraku ramen and who knows when you 3 become genin I might end up being your official sensei of you 3" then Konohamaru cheered "Thanks Naruto and Temari your 2 brothers are kinda too serious except I am actually OK with them since they must have something in their mind" so couple finished their walk back home to Namikaze mansion knowing that tomorrow Naruto is going to start acting like a sensei to three young academy students".

As the couple got back home Naruto said "I have never been sensei before and I am not really sure if I am right rank of being a sensei since sensei is jonin rank shinobi not special chunin rank shinobi like us" then Temari replied "Don't worry Naruto I am sure that whoever their sensei originally is just slacking of doing something else instead of being a sensei to them 3 kids" so Naruto felt a little more happy as Naruto said "I guess your right heck my fathers sensei was Pervy sage that actually goes by the name Jiraiya a member of legendary sanin like my own great cousin Tsunade".


	25. Chapter 25: Sensei Naruto

Chapter 25: Sensei Naruto.

On the next day Naruto and Temari went to meet up with Konohamaru squad in team 7 trainning ground but as the couple arrived Naruto said "OK we are going to start with a simple water walking exersize then Naruto channelled chakra on his feet so as Naruto channelled chakra on his feet Naruto walked across from one end of the pool to the other end of the pool".

After Naruto demonstrated how water walking excersize works which 3 academy students channled chakra on their feets as they walked across the pond to where Naruto is standing then Naruto explained "Alright with tree walking excersize it is same as water walking excersize" so 3 academy students walked up a tree with Naruto but as they got back down to the ground Temari said "That was good you 3 did it with no trouble except who was your original sensei".

After Temari spoke Meogi replied "We have not got a sensei to be honest the one we would have had is a closet pervert" then Naruto said "OK I will be your sensei for now on and that means I will be teaching you all what I know meaning I will teach you how to be true ninja not some fan" as Konohamaru smiled Konohamaru said "Thank you Naruto sensei we will make you proud of us heck I am going work on becoming successor of 6th hokage".

As Naruto looked proud Naruto said "You wish to be my successor Konohamaru well my father was your grandfathers successor but if you want to be my successor you must work hard and honor people that is precious to a hokage" then Meogi said "You will make an excellent hokage Naruto sensei I just know it" so Udon said "My grandfather can be right baka except who cares what he thinks I know you will be an excellent hokage someday just like Hokage's before you".

After Udon spoke Naruto said "Right we are heading back home now remember what I taught you and never give up work well to fulfil your dream" then couple went of back home to the Namikaze mansion but as they was walking back Hanabi came along with Hinata so Hinata said "Naruto and Temari my father inviting you over for dinner" as they both turned round they followed hyuuga sisters back to Hyuuga can estate to have dinner with Hyuuga clan knowing that Hiashi might wish to repay Naruto a favour for the favour Naruto did for Hiashi Hyuuga.

As they arrived at Hyuuga clan estate they walked into living room to see Hiashi sitting down which Hanabi said "Father head of Namikaze clan and his fiancée has arrived" then Hiashi looked at Naruto as Hiashi said "Ah Naruto glad that you 2 join me I was thinking back what you done for my clan heck my council agreed to seal you have designed for us" so couple sat down as Naruto replied "We are one to thank you for inviting us over for dinner and as for the seal it is just one of things my father always wanted to do along with one more thing".

As Naruto took sip of his tea made by Tao Hyuuga Hiashi said "I like to repay you a favour for what you did for us by entrusting you with scroll that has instructions to create your own version of 8 tri grams anyways I hope it is enough help your clan" then Naruto replied "Thank you Hiashi for entrusting me with this I will sure to start working on it thanks to my dojutsu the Uzugun I might be able to create my own version of 8 tri grams except yours is gentle fist my clans one will be known as Uzu fist in honor of my ancestors of my mothers side the Uzumaki clan in Hidden Eddie Village allie of the Hidden Leaf village since Uzumaki clan much like my clan through my father being former head of Namikazw clan been strongest clan in Hidden leaf village".

As Hiashi looked pleased Hiashi said "OK now that is sorted luch is ready" which a woman came as she dished the dinner to her family plus 2 guests then woman said "Oh hi Namikaze san I did not see you here" then Naruto asked "That is alright you was making sure that your family is OK" so Hiashi said "I have not introduced you to my wife Hainita Hyuuga mother of my 2 dauighters" as Naruto looked calm Naruto said "You know Hainita Hinata is on the same level as your husband Hiashi inspecpecially that Hyuuga twins was defeated by parents back in their days being genin rank shinobi".

After Naruto spoke Hainita replied "I have faith that my two girls will surpass me and my husband inspecially that thanks to your way of trainning they will for sure manage to reach such a level just like I did when I sparred against my husband 10 years ago to help my husband be prepared to take role as head of Hyuuga clan heck I could have been head of Hyuuga clan instead except Hiashi was a small bit more skilled than I was back in those days" then as they all eaten their meal they enjoyed a glass of orange juice to cool their stomachs down from their tasty meal.

As they enjoyed their meal the couple left Hyuuga clan estate to take gentle walk back to Namikaze clan mansion knowing that they might have a mission together then as they finally arrived back in Namikaze mansion they went to their own seperate bedroom they changed from their ninja gear to their night time clothes but as they layed in their bed they fell asleep meanwhile as Naruto is peacefully sleeping he was having a dream being 6th hokage and he had an apprentice named Konohamaru a member of Konohamaru squad knowing that in his dream Temari too had an apprentice another member of Konohamaru squad Meogi who happend to be in love with Konohamaru Saratobi.


	26. Chapter 26: Brand new mission

Chapter 26: Brand new mission.

On the next day couple went to hokage office which as they got in hokage office Tsunade plained "You 2 have got an A rank mission and A rank mission is to safe guard daughter of Lord Setsu Lady Kouyuki from 3 rogue ninja's that has unusual jutsu's" then Naruto asked "Anything else I need to know Great Cuz" so Tsunade replied "your 2 team mates been killed by Orochimaru's shinobi like Kakashi your sole survivor of Tenzo's 3 students as Tenzo too is still alive".

After Tsunade spoke Temari said "Alright Lady Hokage we will be on the way" which couple went of to land of snow but as they got to land of snow 4 rogue ninja's appeared which one rogue ninja said "Going somewhere Leaf shinobi" then Naruto replied "We are going to protect Kouyuki and your not going to stop us" so Temari said "Get away of the way and let us do our mission or we will take you 4 down no matter how strong you 4 might appear to be".

As 4 rogue ninja's went to attack Temari Naruto stepped in as he blocked 4 rogue ninja's attack while Naruto looked at 4 rogue ninja's face with red slit eyes then Naruto said "Your going to regret attacking my fiancee like that and I will show no mercy for any of you ass holes no matter how much you beg for chance o escape with tails between your legs" so Naruto punched all 4 rogue ninja's sending them flying into a tree but as Naruto was about to strike them again they escaped not knowing that Naruto will be waiting to settle score with all 4 rogue ninja's.

As Naruto calmed down Naruto asked "Are you alright Temari" which Temari replied "I am alright Naruto thanks for protecting me" then Naruto said "I am happy that you are alright and if they hurt you I will make them wish that seeing Gaara in bad day is their most happiest time as what I will do make even Shukaku shake in fear of my fury" so couple walked all the way to cave where Kouyuki is hiding with her dying father knowing that he can trust Kouyuki to lead her people with great pride.

As the couplr arrived in the cave Kouyuki said "Are you 2 here to finish the job" which Naruto said "We are not those rogue ninja's and we have been sent here to protect you plus I am master of sealing jutsu" then Naruto went to take a look at Kouyuki's fathers body until Naruto noticed part of it was turned to stone so Naruto said "This is unusual no jutsu can be turned to stone except there is a way to undo it except the jutsu for that is forbidden" as Kouyuki looked shocked Kouyuki asked "Why is such a jutsu forbidden".

After Kouyuki spoke Naruto explained "Such a jutsu is forbidden because if I do the jutsu wrong I might end up losing ability to use chakra but if I do it correctly it will undo whatever happend to your father heck I never tried it before to be honest" as Naruto activated his Uzugun Temari said "Don't worry we will protect you 2 while my fiancee works on curing your father heck he did save my own little brother from the lonelyness even when Naruto had it little bit worse than Gaara did".

As Naruto drew some symbols on Setsu's chest Naruto started to form some 2 handed hand signs which as Naruto formed the last 2 handed hand sign Naruto said "Ninja art total encurement jutsu" so Naruto sent a huge force of chakra curing Setsu from his paralization then Naruto lifed his hands showing that Setsu was completely cured so setsu said "Thank you lad for curing me from dying state of being partly turned to stone heck I wish to form an alliance with your village to return the kindness you gave me except first thing first kick crook out of my village with his 4 goons".

After setsu spoke he got up as he stayed to protect Kouyuki while Naruto went with Temari to invade castle of fuedal lord setsu but as couple arrived Naruto thought "This is going to be easy the disrespectful hidden leaf people acused me of being you well time I cause path of destruction on rogue ninja's base" then Naruto formed a 2 handed hand sign as Naruto yelled "Wind style great breakthrough" so Naruto thrashed rogue ninja's base as Temari used wind sythe jutsu to add damage to rogue ninja's base".

As roguie ninja's came out leader of 4 rogue ninja's said "Who are you cause such a path of destruction on our base" which Naruto said "I am Survivor of Namikaze clan, hero of leaf village, allie of the sand village, fox summoner, son of yellowflash and red death Naruto Namikaze" as Naruto got into his newly found battle stance Naruto took out his fathers tri pronged kunai ready to attack 4 rogue ninja's while Temari got her fan ready to help Naruto fight 4 rogue ninja's.

As female rogue ninja formed a 2 handed hand sign female rogue ninja yelled "Ice style blizzard beam" which female rogue ninja blizzard beamed Naruto until Temari blocked it with her fan at the same time then Naruto looked at Temari as Naruto said "Temari I have an idea for a really powerful wind style jutsu we can use together as one" so Temari replied "OK Naruto lets give it a go" but as female rogue ninja went to try attack couple Naruto held on the fan with Temari as they both yelled "Wind style great wind cyclone jutsu".

After couple spoke they killed female rogue ninja with wind style great wind cyclone which first makle rogue ninja formed a 2 handed hand sign as first male rogue ninja yelled "Ice style ice bullet jutsu" so Naruto formed a 2 handed hand sign as Naruto said "Ninja art shooting shuriken jutsu" but as Naruto blocked ice bullet with shooting shuriken Temari yelled "Wind style wind sythe jutsu" as Temari killed first male rogue ninja with wind style wind sythe jutsu knowing the 2 remaining rogue ninja's is for Naruto to defeat with his fathers well known battle skills in ninjutsu.


	27. Chapter 27: Namikaze might

Chapter 27: Namikaze might.

After first male rogue ninja was killed by Temari the second male rogue ninja formed a 2 handed hand sign as second male rogue ninja yelled "Ice style ice trap jutsu" which second male rogue ninja trapped Temari so second rogue ninja started to hurt Temari by slashing her with a kunai until Naruto yelled "Leave my fiancee alone you vile bastard" but as second male rogue ninja slashed Temari again Naruto went berserk as Naruto had 3 tailed demon fox cloak.

As Naruto powered up with 3 tailed demon fox cloak Naruto yelled in a demonic voice "Nobody harms my fiancee and gets away with it inspecially doing it right in front of me" then 4th tail grew as Naruto changed into miniture version of Kyuubi so Naruto said in demonic voice "Temari I don't know how long I can keep control of my own anger but I am not going to leave you behind no matter what my villages council thinks" so Naruto got into position while forming what looks like a ball of immence chakra then Naruto yelled in a demonic voice "4 tailed menacing ball".

After Naruto spoke Naruto fired 4 tailed menacing ball killing second male rogue ninja in an instant which Temari yelled "Naruto calm down you saved me from one hurting me" then as Naruto calmed down Naruto changed back while Kyuubi's chakra returned back into Kyuubi so Naruto said "Thank you Temari I felt I was nearly close of going on a rampage I think I finally know how bad Gaara felt when he was losing to his tailed beast" as Naruto looked at Temari Naruto thought "I might not have enough power to break Temari out of the ice trap and defeat leader of 4 rogue ninja's I will never give up because I will be 6th hokage".

As Naruto turned to look at last rogue ninja Naruto said "Doto you have caused enough trouble and it is about time that I make you pay for your crimes" which Doto replied "What can you do to me fool you have no back up to protect you" so Naruto gave a smile as Naruto said "Really if you think that why don't you attack me unless your afraid of little old me you arrogant teme" then Doto formed few 2 handed hand signs so Doto yelled "Ice style black dragon blizzard".

After Doto spoke he attacked Naruto with black dragon blizzard which Naruto ran right at the black dragon blizzard but as they was about to collide Naruto yellowflash teleported right behind Doto then Naruto started to form a rasengan as Naruto said "Straight from the ninja hand book of my father Minato Namikaze 4th hokage and yellowflash of the leaf village RASENGAN" so Naruto striked Doto with rasengan sending Doto flying through a large boulder but as Doto got up Naruto broke Temari out of ice trap with Uzumatsu thanks to naruto who activated Uzugun in it's second form Konohagakiyou Uzugun even when Naruto is starting to feel slight warn out.

After Naruto broke Temari out of ice trap Naruto jumped high up while forming another rasengan which Naruto yelled "Suna rasengan" then Naruto killed Doto with suna rasengan so Naruto yellowflash teleported right back to Temari but as Naruto got back to Temari Naruto said "I am happy that you are alright Temari I hope I never again go out of control like I previously did" as Temari hugged Naruto Temari said "Thank you for saving me Naruto you really are good guy and thank for saving my little brother Gaara I did not know what you meant by your same as him until now when I witnessed you go baserk for seeing me get hurt by a rogue ninja".

As Naruto smiled the couple walked all the way back to the hokage office but as they finally got to the hokage office Naruto said "Mission acomplished with an unexpected twist meaning that I saved Lord Setsu with a forbidden jutsu designed to save people that is partly turned into stone" then Tsunade replied "That is alright Cuz as long you did it for noble purpose I can let it slide once but you never again be allowed to use it" so Naruto said "That is fine Cuz and while I was trying to protect Temari I went beserk as I saw Temari being hurt by rogue ninja heck it was bad enough I was close going on rampage in 4 tailed form luckily Temari saved me by calming me down just by using her kindness to tell me she finally understands me from having hard time trying to keep myself from going on rampage even if the target was the rogue ninja's".

After Naruto spoke Naruto fainted which Temari carried Naruto all the way back to Namikaze mansion but as they finallt arrived Temari placed Naruto on his bed then 3 minutes later Naruto's eyes opened as Naruto asked "Temari what happend when I fainted from case of being warn out" then Temari explained "Not much really except that I carried you back home and Naruto no matter what happens I will stay by yourside even if my brother goes on another rampage but we know Gaara will not be going on any rampages thanks to the seal you gave him".

As Naruto moved aside Tenari layed on the bed nerxt to Naruto as they both peacefully fell asleep but on the next day Temari woke up which Temari went into living room to see Naruto was making breakfast then Naruto asked "What would you like for breakfast Temari" so Temari replied "I like to have same breakfast your having or you can surpise me it is really up to you decide" as Naruto finished cooking breakfast Naruto dished it out but as Naruto took breakfast to Temari Naruto explained "I never made this sort of thing before I hope you enjoy it since if my parents was alive my mother would have made breakfast for us" while couple enjoys their breakfast Temari thought "Wow this is incredible I never had something this tasty before except for my mothers cooking".


	28. Chapter 28: NaruTema date number 2

Chapter 28: NaruTema date number 2.

After they had their breakfast Naruto asked "Temari would you like to go on another date with me" which Temari replied "I'd love to Naruto where shall we go" so Naruto said "I am thinking a nice meal out on hokage mountain heck I am even going to prepare the food for us to eat" as Narruto started to prepare some food to eat on hokage mountain Naruto thought "I must make a good impression on my fiancee Temari and I know it is not going to be easy except I juts have to think it as trainning to become 6th hokage of Hidden Leaf village".

After Naruto thought to himself he finished preparing the food for their second date on hokage mountain which Naruto sealed it in a spare storage scroll then Naruto said "The food is ready for our second date and I even sealed a bottle of wine with 2 wine glasses" so Temari kissed Naruto as Temari replied "Now that is sorted lets go and enjoy the second date together" but as Naruto nearly blushed Naruto said "OK Temari everything is sorted and time to head of to hokage mountain for our second date plus while we are on the way I'm going to get you something special to make the second date even nicer knowing that making good impression is important".

As the couple went of to hokage mountain Naruto went into flower shop but as Naruto got into flower shop Naruto asked "Do you have any desert roses " then Ino replied "Naruto I did not inspect to see you here and we do have those sort of roses" so Naruto said "I like to buy some desert roses for Temari as you know we are going to be getting married once we had enough dates inspecially that it will make my friend Gaara happy" as Ino gave Naruto some desert roses Naruto paid for desert roses not knowing what Naruto has just unleashed.

As Naruto came out of the flower shop Naruto gave Temari desert roses as Naruto said "This is for you Temari" which Temari replied "Thank you Naruto how did you know these are my favourite flowers" then Naruto said "I did not really know I just followed my gut" so Temari said "I like to buy you something when we head back from our second date on hokage mountain" but as Naruto smiled Naruto picked Temari up as Naruto carried Temari all the way to top of hokage mountain where they can get nicest view of Hidden Leaf Village even nice as night time view.

As they arrived the couple sat down on face of 4th hokage Minato Namikaze of hokage moutain which Naruto placed the storage scroll then Naruto made a hand sign to unseal the food Naruto prepared with bottle of wine including 2 wine glasses so Naruto poured some wine in the 2 wine glasses as Naruto said "What do you think Temari I picked this place for some reasons" but as Naruto looked cheerful Temari replied "This place is perfect and why did you pick spot where your fathers face been crafted on when we could have used spot where your face is going to be".

After Temari spoke Naruto explained "Whenever I am working on a jutsu or just playing on the swing I feel like my parents are watching me even when I thought I was alone it felt like I was never alone much like how Gaara was except he did not even notice it at all" then Temari replied "Don't worry Naruto where ever your parents may be they are happy that you have me to spend your life with heck I know my parents feel the same about me and my 2 brothers" so Naruto felt better as Naruto said "You know Temari your brothers are going to be my family in law and I know that Gaara would wish for same happiness as me except I don't think it is possible thanks to certain members of the Hidden Leaf Village council".

As the couple eaten up their food they had their wine which Temari said "Why did you say something like that Naruto" then Naruto replied "I plan to set Gaara up with someone that can make him happy because there is no way that I am not going to allow Gaara to not be able to share his happiness like I am with you and if the members of Hidden Leaf village that is on my side agree with it my plan will be a right success" so Temari hugged Naruto as Temari replied "Thank you for caring for my little brother Gaara he would be happy for what your doing for him as my other brother Kunkuro will be happy even knowing that Kunkuro would hide his jelousy".

As couple had their glass of wine Naruto sealed the bottle with 2 glasses back in which couple stood up then the couple went of back home but as they was on the way back home Temari went into weapon shop so as Temari got into weapon shop Temari asked "Do you have any special ninja tools that is to Naruto Namikaze's liking" while outside the weapon shop Naruto thought to himself "Who is willing to to spend her life with Gaara Sabuko my due to be brother in law".

As Naruto gave a respectable grin Temari came out of weapon shop which Temari passed to Naruto a special book on art of healing Naruto kissed Temari as Naruto said "Thanks Temari I really needed this because this is sort of jutsu I aquire to further my skills to be greatest hokage since my father Minato Namikaze the yellowflash of Hidden Leaf Village" so Naruto started reading his new special book on art of healing Naruto thought "There are some excellent theorys on creating my own medical ninjutsu the art of healing jutsu" but as couple finally arrived home Naruto went right into trainning garden to train on healing jutsu.


	29. Chapter 29: Art of healing jutsu

Chapter 29: Art of healing jutsu.

As Naruto got into trainning garden Naruto reached for an injured messager bird that has been hiding then Naruto formed some 2 handed hand signs which Naruto said "Healing jutsu noble healment jutsu" so Naruto placed his hands on the injured messager bird while starting to heal the injured messager bird but as Temari came into trainning garden Temari saw what Naruto was doing not knowing Naruto senced her presence in the trainning garden.

After Naruto detected Temari Naruto said "I am giving it a go trying to create my own healing jutsu and at the moment it is working good except I am not sure it is a success until I am finished healing this injured messager bird has been hiding" so Naruto successfully fully healed messager bird as Temari said "Naruto whatever healing jutsu you created it is a success the messager bird is no longer injured" then Naruto replied "My own created healing jutsu healment is right success and thanks to the book you got me I have managed to imagine the correct hand signs for healing jutsu I had in mind heck I think my healing jutsu is A rank jutsu inspecially that it was tricky to figure out".

As the messager bird flew back to Tsunade Naruto was about to speak until a woman named Tsunami came which Tsunami cried "My son Inari is hurt and I need someone to heal him" then Naruto said "What happend to Inari kind lady" so Tsunami explained "My son Inari was trying to save an abandoned fox until my son Inari fell down from a tree causing him to be badly injured" as Naruto placed his hand on Tsunami Naruto replied "Don't worry I will report to hokage and once that is sorted I will go with you to your home heal your son Inari".

As Naruto quickly dashed over to hokage office Naruto thought "Something does not add up and whatever it is I can't leave young lad Inari injured because having good relation with other villages is important for me to become hokage" but as Naruto arrived at hokage office Naruto explained "Tsunade someone called Tsunami came and told be that her son is badly injured from trying to save an innocent fox that has been left alone for some selfish reason" then Tsunade said "Alright Naruto I am signing you and Temari plus Tenzo to land of waves to investigate" as Naruto smiled Naruto said "I have created my own healing jutsu called healment and it is classed as an A rank healing jutsu knowing that it is A rank medical ninjutsu just for the design being tricky to master".

After Naruto spoke Naruto quickly got back to Temari who was with Tenzo which Naruto said "Alright Tenzo sensei and Temari lets head of to land of waves to investigate why an innocent fox being abandonned" then 3 went of with Tsunami to land of waves but as they arrived they was blocked by group of bandits so Naruto said "Hey you lot get out of the way poor boy needs his injuries to be treated and if you don't get out of the way I will move you lot out of the way".

After Naruto spoke bandit leader said "Why should we get out of the way your out numbered and over powered" which Naruto said "Out numbered you say care to check again baka" then Naruto formed a 2 handed hand sign as Naruto yelled "Multi shadow clone jutsu" so Naruto made 19 shadow clones appeared but as the badnits looked afraid Naruto took out suijin knowing that time to punish the bandits for harming innocent villagers in land of waves.

As Naruto unsealed suijin Naruto pointed it at group of bandits as Naruto yelled "Uzutstnami" then Naruto knocked down group of bandits in land of waves which 3 got inside the land of waves so the 3 followed Tsunami to her house where Inari is waiting with the bridge builder Tazuna but as they arrived Naruto said "OK the injuries does not look harmfull and all I need to do is heal Inari with healing jutsu healment while you Tenzo sensei protect bridge builder as my fiancee Temari protects Tsunami herself knowing that bandits have not been killed by me yet".

After Naruto spoke Naruto formed few 2 handed hand signs which Naruto placed his hands on Inari as Naruto said "Healing jutsu healment" then Naruto started to heal Inari but as Naruto managed to fully heal Inari Tazuna said "You know I think I finally came up with perfect name of bridge I built I shall name it in your honor except what is your name" so Naruto replied "My name is Naruto Namikaze and this is my fiancee Temari while this guy here is my sensei Tenzo Senju".

After Naruto spoke Tazuna said "I shall name bridge Great Naruto bridge" which Inari woke up as Inari asked " What happend all I remember is that I was trying to rescue a poor innocent fox from being stuck on the tree heck unlike fox's I know this one was really special" then fox arrived as it jumped up onto Naruto's arms so Naruto examined the fox until Naruto noticed that it strangely resonted with Kyuubi's chakra along with Naruto's own chakra but as Naruto nearly looked shocked Naruto thought "Yo Kyuubi did you feel that sort of connection came from this fox's aura it felt identical to our very own aura heck something about this fox is really special".

As 3 went back Naruto was carefully carrying the fox which as three arrived back in hokage office Naruto said "Mission acomplished and I setted some traps up that is activated when Inari or any of his relatives are being harmed but this fox made some kind of connection to me and my tailed beast allie 9 tail fox demon Kyuubi heck our chakra resonated as this fox jumped onto my arms" then Tsunade was shocked as Tsunade said "Naruto that is no ordinary fox this fox is known as ninja fox I have not seen ninja fox's since my grandmother was alive and instantly trusting you like that you are really lucky normally ninja fox's would not trust anyone straight away".

As Naruto carried fox Temari follows Naruto back to Namikaze mansion not knowing that ninja fox which as the couple arrived back Naruto placed it on the sofa then Naruto said "If you wish to team up with me like baka named Kiba teams up with his pal Akamaru we need to give you name" so Tenari said "How about Shukiko?" so as fox growled Temari said "OK it does not like the name Skukiko because it is like the name Shukaku" but as Naruto figured out perfect name Naruto said "If you don't like the name Shukiko what do you think of the name Kyusuke".

After Naruto spoke fox gave a respectful bark which Naruto said "OK your name is Kyusuke and together we shall protect the Hidden leaf village from people wishes to do harm to Hidden Leaf Village" so Kysuke gave another respectful bark until it peacefully fell asleep the couple went to their own bedrooms to have a good sleep knowing that tomorrow is another peaceful day inspecially that tomorrow is the day to finally start planning for their wedding along with their honeymoon" while Naruto peacefully fell asleep on his bed Naruto thought "Temari gets joy to have girls time out to celebrate that she is going to marry me and I will have stag night to celebrate that I am going to marry my lovely fiancee Temari Sabuko daughter of 4th Kazekage".


	30. Chapter 30: Wedding preparations

Chaper 30: Wedding preparation.

On the next day Naruto went of to prepare stuff for the wedding while Temari is preparing her wedding clothes ready while in a hidden base of Hidden rain village the akatsuki have gathered which Madara said "Alright Kisame or Itachi report your mission on 9 tails jinchuuriki" then Kisame said "9 tails jinchuuriki is no ordinaro ninja 9 tails jinchuuriki wields suijin and he has an usual dojutsu unknown to ninja world plus he managed to counter each move we use".

After Kisame spoke Itachi said "Kisame speaks the truth we thought Naruto was going to be easy to capture infact he is alot more harder to capture than we imagined" so Sasori said "He sounds like a worthy opponent to face my puppetry art" then Deidera said "Your puppetry art ha 9 tails jinchuuriki is morw worthy to face my explosive art" but as 2 artist members of akatsuki was about to argue Hidan said "Madara sir what is the plan this time".

After Hidan spoke Madara said "That boy is will be captured in time just like all jinchuuriki shall be" then Kakazu said "We have more chance to target Nibi jinchuuriki Yugito as Hidden Cloud Village Shinobi mistreats her" so Yahiko said "We need to plan on how defeat Naruto when that time comes because this Naruto is fool while I am a god" as female member of akatsuki gave an evil grin she said "If we can't capture this Naruto in the village we can target him away from the village because that way nobody can interfere with our plan".

After female member of akatsuki spoke Tobi said "9 tails jinchuuriki must be good boy like Tobi and it takes a good boy to defeat a good boy" which Kakazu said "Guren speaks the truth it would be more easier to target this Naruto and more with our skills this Naruto shall fall to defeat" then Madara said "Alright while each of you take on bounty missions that gives this organization the amount of payment we need I shall figure out how we can capture 9 tails jinchuuriki without any interferance from Hidden Leaf Village inspecially 2 survivors of senju clan".

While back with Naruto he arrived back home with his wedding gear which as Naruto got back home Naruto said "OK Temari everything is all set for our wedding and all that is left is we have 2 separate parties to celebrate us getting married" then Temari replied "I have already thought of that I will throw a party here and where you want to throw a party is entirely up to you" so Naruto said "I guess I will throw a party in a resturant because one of my fathers old anbu pals is willing to allow me have the party there just to repay kindness my father did to resturants owner".

After Naruto spoke Naruto placed back on his fathers hokage cloak which Naruto went of to Akamichi house but as Naruto arrived at Akamichi house Naruto knocked on the door then door opened as Naruto noticed the person opened the door was Choji's father Chozo so Chozo asked "What do you want Naruto" but as Naruto kept calm Naruto replied "I would like to throw a party at one of your clans resturants if it is OK and my friend Choji is invited". so Chzo said "I'll prepare resturant known as red dragon for this sort of party and I will let my son know".

After Chozo spoke Naruto said "OK thank you Chozo and since you was my fathers old anbu pal your invited to the party too" which Naruto went of back home while hiding somewhere 2 akatsuki members was spying which one akatsuki member said "I have no idea what is going on and what I know is that 9 tails jinchuuriki has not shown any of his weaknesses yet" then other akatsuki member replied "White Zetzu Madara told us to spy on Naruto and unlike you I black Zetzu have no feeling for whatever your thinking about" but as 2 Zetzu's went to inform Madara that Naruto has not shown any weaknesses Naruto hoped 2 zetzu's show themselves to Naruto knowing Naruto would want to send a message to Madara Uchiha.

While back in Namikaze mansion Naruto is at trainning garden which Naruto started working on his own version of 8 tri grams known as Fox tri grams Uzu but as Temari came into trainning garden Naruto yelled "Fox tri grams 64 jabs" then Naruto hit a trainning dummy with fox tri grams 64 jabs so Naruto turned to look at Temari as Naruto said "I done it I created my own version of 8 tri grams known as fox tri grams and I hope that young fox Kyusuke is doing OK because I plan to send him where he can grow as true fox by calling help from land of fox's".

After Naruto spoke Naruto formed some 2 handed hand signs which naruto slammed his hand down as Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu" then Kyrama appeared so Kyrama asked "Hello summoner what would you like" as Naruto pointed to Kyusuke Naruto replied "Could you take in Kysuke to your homeland Kyrama" so kyrama said "Sure I can take him to land of fox's because that fox is actually one of us that got lost some days ago since reversal summoning is nearly a complete success inspecially that we will aquire to use that jutsu when right time comes".

As Kyrama took Kyusuke back home to land of fox's Naruto thought "Reversal summoning that sounds rather strange except I am willing to find out how this works because what I know is that only summons is allowed to use reversal summoning jutsu while me fox summoner can work to become an official sensei by becoming jonin rank shinobi heck I need to work on completing the rasengan once I know what my first element is" then Naruto went back inside Namikaze mansion with Temari knowing that it is time for couple have a good rest together in the same bed.


	31. Chapter 31: Celebration

Chapter 31: Celebration.

On the next day Naruto went to resturant where his friend was but as Naruto arrived they was partying which Naruto thought "Dad if you an hear me I am getting married to Temari Sabuko daughter of your friend Garkuro Sabuko" so Naruto returned to pay attention to his friends as Shikamaru said "Naruto this gift is from me and my clan" then Naruto opened the present but as Naruto opened it Naruto smiled as Naruto said "Awesome a game of shogi".

After Naruto opened his first present Naruto opened his second present as Hiashi said "This is from me and my clan" then as Naruto opened his second present Naruto said "Nice it is book on how create my own taijutsu style" so Naruto started opening his third present as Chozo said "This one is from me and my clan" while Naruto opened his third present Naruto was happy as Naruto cheered "I have always wanted this it is recipe book how create my own tasty food".

As Naruto started to open his fourth present Inoichi said "This one is from me and my clan" which Naruto opened up his fourth present as Naruto said "Thank you for this present I always wanted orange ordament" then Naruto started to open up his 5th present but as Naruto opened up his 5th present Naruto cheered "Cool I have been seaking for this it's orange night time clothes" so Tenzo said "That one was from me and your own great cousin Tsunade Senju".

After Tenzo spoke Naruto started to open up his sixth present but as Naruto opened up his sixth present Naruto felt a little sad then Naruto felt like crying until Hiashi said "Cheer up Naruto today is one of your happiest days because your no longer going to be alone" so Naruto replied "This present was from my parents and what they got me was something I never thought key to secret box with a note saying where secret box is hidden".

As Naruto cheered up Naruto said "Hiashi, Chozo, Shikaku, Inoichi, Gen, Tenzo sensei and my friends thank you for being here I finally understand what it means to be hokage" then Naruto opened up the present from whole of Abrame clan which Naruto said "It's a book on art of genjutsu I have always wanted this inspecially that I plan to master art of genjutsu" while at Namikaze mansion girls are celebrating with Temari who is going to be mrs Temari Namikaze.

As Temari opened up all her present Ino said "Those rare desert lillies are from me" which Hinata said "The yellow dress is from me and my mother" so Ayame said "The special edition ramen bowl is from me" but as Temari noticed a specially marked present Temari opened it up then Temari noticed a note saying "Dear Temari please look after my son Naruto I wish I could give this to you but at the moment I can't since I am writing this while I am pregnant with Naruto anyways with this is present from your mother aa specially designed fan with logo of Namikaze and Sabuko on the handle of your specially designed fan".

After Temari read the note Temari thought "Lady Kushina I will not let you down because your son helped my little brother and mum if you can hear this I am going to be wife of Kushina's own son Naruto Namikaze but I will remember to wait for the right time to get pregnant with naruto's baby heck the baby will surpass us someday in the future like Naruto has been working on to surpass his parents inspecially beat his dad to complete the rasengan with whatever element he is" so Temari turned to look back at her friends knowing if Sakura tries to intrude Temari will strike Sakura would have to suffer the wrath of Temari Sabuko soon to be Temari Namikaze.

As Temari continues top celebrate Naruto left his party area to where his parents are burried which Naruto sat down as Naruto said "I don't know what to do I am going to marry daughter of 4th Kazekage and I have no idea how courting system works" then within Naruto Kyuubi said "Hey Naruto cheer up it aint end of the world infact it is like a new begining anyways I have not gave you my gift yet heck I'll do it right away" as Kyuubi started to working to unlock new ability in Naruto's Uzugun Kyuubi said "Like sharingan ability sasanoo you will have your own version except your version of sasanoo is blue while Uchiha's sasanoo is red".

After Kyuubi spoke he unlocked Uzuguns own sasanoo ability which Kyuubi said "There you go Naruto your gift is prepared by me and when time for you to use it I know your going to like it heck Uzuguns version of Sasanoo is superior than sharingans sasanoo" then Naruto thought "Thanks Kyuubi I will give it a go when I am face to face with an Uchiha even if the Uchiha is that bastard Madara Uchiha or worthy Uchiha opponent Itachi Uchiha".

As the celebrations finished Naruto took returned home with his parents and Temari's presents while Temari went over to Ino's house which as Naruto arrived home Naruto went to his room for a nice good rest knowing that tomorrow is the big day where Naruto is going to marry Temari heck Naruto knows that Temari feels a little bit nervous as Naruto is feeling but they both know that when the big day happens there is only room for happiness not nervousness.

As Naruto was peacefully sleeping Naruto went into a dream where he was fox sanin and he started taking on an apprentice named Konohamaru which Naruto started trainning Konohamaru unlike how Jiraiya trainned Naruto during Naruto's time as a genin Naruto been trainning Konohamaru in the style that his grandfather Hurizen Saratobi used but as Naruto woke up from his dream it was day of his wedding with Temari so Naruto had some breakfast before starting to get ready for his wedding with his soon to be wife Temari.


	32. Chapter 32: Naruto and Temari's big day

Chapter 32: Naruto and Temari's big day.

As Naruto got ready for the wedding Naruto thought "I am kinda nervous I don't know what to do" which Kyuubi replied **"That is easy all you have to do is be brave heck you will need that bravery when we go face to face due time" **then Naruto thought "Thanks Kyuubi I will stay brave and calm because this is the day that I am going to make Temari my soon to be wife happy" so Naruto finally got changed from his night time clothes to his fathers old wedding clothes but as Naruto went of to wedding location Naruto picked up his parents old wedding rings knowing that he is going to need it for such a special time.

As Naruto finally got to the wedding location Naruto waits for Temari while with Temari her 2 brothers along with Baki are helping Temari be prepared which Temari said "This makes me kinda nervous I don't know if he is going to day I do or I do not" then Gaara replied "I know Naruto is not guy to refuse chance make you happy heck I plan to find someone make me happy" so Kunkuro said "Listen Temari all you need to say is I do because if this wedding is a success he will no longer be the only Namikaze clan member as you will become a member of his clan".

After Kunkuro spoke Baki said "Remember Temari we will be there for you because like Naruto we are children of 4th kage except Naruto is only child of 4th kage" then Temari replied "Thank you for that I really needed it and I think I am ready to make Naruto happy inspecially that Naruto has gave me an idea for you to be happy" so Temari said "Gaara why don't you spend some time with Hinata Hyuuga I am sure that she might be the one for you heck Naruto was one who told me Hinata never mistreats a jinchuuriki even one like Naruto".

As Gaara smiled Gaara replied "I really owe Naruto for that and Baki sensei when the jonin exams are on I wish to be in it with Kunkuro plus a friend because that is task I require to be next step closer to be Kazekage while Naruto follows same path to become hokage" then Baki replied "Alright Gaara I accept your decision as your top of list to become next Kazekage" then Baki took Sabuko trio to the wedding location where Naruto is waiting but as they arrived Baki walked Temari to where Naruto is standing without any feeling of nervousness.

As Temari got to where Naruto is standing Tsunade said "We are gathered together to form a bond with son of 4th hokage Naruto Namikaze and only daughter of 4th Kazekage Temari Sabuko on this special day but if anyone does not wish them to be together I suggest you get lost" then Haruno clan left the wedding location while feeling defeat from Tsunade Senju so Tsunade said "Alright Naruto do you take Temari Sabuko to be your loyal wedded wife to love and to protect" but as Naruto smiled calmly Naruto replied "I do great Cousin Tsunade Senju".

After Naruto spoke Tsunade asked "Temari do you take Naruto Namikaze to be your loyal wedded husband to love and to protect" which Temari replied "I do" then Tsunade said "Now you great cousin Naruto may kiss the bride" so Naruto kissed Temari in the lips as everyone cheered while throwing special paper shreds over the newly married couple as Tsunade said "I announce new Mr and Mrs Namikaze" but as Naruto picked Temari up Naruto said "Lets go because it is honeymoon time heck we are going to place that you'll enjoy".

After Naruto spoke Naruto carried Temari all the way to the hidden mist village which as they arrived Naruto carried Temari to their hotel room knowing that they both might be ready to have a kid together inspecially that Naruto had in mind who is perfect to be his heirs sensei then as couple got into their hotel room they started to stip naked right in front of each other even Temari knows that she is ready to get pregnant with Naruto's kid.

(!Lemon time!)

After the newly married couple got naked right in front of each other Temari layed on the bed which Naruto inserts his dick in Temari's virgina then Naruto started thrusting as Temari moaned "Oh god I can feel your dick in my womb and it feels incredible" so Naruto sped up as Naruto moaned "My dick feels good when I am fucking you and if this keeps up your going to be pregnant with my kid for sure heck I know that you would make an excellent mother much like our own when they was alive inspecially that surpassing our kid will be incredible ninja much like we are" but as Naruto sped up a little more the newly married couple nearly felt warn out until Naruto shot his sperm right in Temari's womb ensuring that she will end up pregnant with Naruto's kid.

(!Lemon time over!)

After the newly married couple had sex they got dressed back into their ninja clothes which Naruto said "That was incredible Temari I really hope that you fall pregnant because our kid is going to be heir of Namikaze clan heck our kid get joy to try complete the rasengan like I am going to do before something help me get step closer to become 6th hokage of Hidden Leaf Village except first thing I need to do is remove Haruno clan from council seat along with 3 elders that dislikes me replace them with 2 advisors of my own with onesome take Danzo's seat of council even if other members of council disagree with me I will do what my father never able to do when he was hokage".

After Naruto spoke Temari replied "I shall be there to help you because like my little brother he is going to work on becoming sixth kage at same time your working on become 6th kage oh yeah that reminds me 5th Kazekage is an old friend of my father a guy that goes by the name Haishanto Suna otherwose known as wind warrior X" then Naruto kissed Temari in the lips as they stood up at the same time inspecially that it is completely possible that Temari will fall pregant with Naruto's kid inside her heck the kid is even going to have same dojutsu that Naruto has.


	33. Chapter 33: Light of Namikaze

Chapter 33: Light of Namikaze.

On the next day the Namikaze 2 returned to the Hidden Leaf village but as they was about to get in Namikaze mansion Konohamaru squad arrived with their team sensei Ebisu then Ebisu said "Namikaze my three students had just finished their mission and we came to see you" which Naruto replied "Ebisu san I see that three who I temporary taught as their sensei are your three students and that is fine it gives me chance to take on an apprentice of my very own" so Konohamaru asked "Naruto sensei who is going to be your very own apprentice" but as Naruto pointed to Konohamaru Naruto replied "Your going to be my apprentice Konohamaru and you are even my choice of being my successor".

After Naruto spoke Namikaze 2 went back into Namikaze mansion which as they got inside they closed the door while Ebisu went of with his three students then Naruto said "Konohamaru apprentice of fox sanin Naruto Namikaze I like the sound of that" so Naruto walked to trainning garden to start working on completing the rasengan but as Naruto got into trainning garden Naruto took a piece of paper as Naruto thought "Alright if the paper burns my element is fire, if the paper gets soggy wet my element is water. if the paper is torn in half my element is wind, if the paper gets crinkly my element is lightling and if the paper crumbles my element is earth" but as Naruto channels bit of chakra through the paper it got torn in half to show that Naruto's primary element is wind knowing that someone from Naruto's family also had wind elemental chakra.

As Temari got into trainning garden Temari asked "You alright Naruto" which Naruto replied "I am better than alright Temari I have discovered what my primary element is and it means I can finally take another step to surpass my dad by completing the rasengan" then Naruto started to form a rasengan but as Naruto formed rasengan Naruto added wind affinity changing it from an orb to form of a shuriken so Naruto threw it at a trainning dummy as Naruto yelled "Wind style rasenshuriken" while Temari looked at Naruto with pride Temari said "That was incredible Naruto looked like you done it you beat your father in completing the rasengan except how do you plan surpass your mother the strongest kunoichi known in this village".

After Temari spoke Naruto replied "That is not going to be easy because my mother was 9 tails jinchuuriki before me and only way I can surpass my mother is to defeat Kyuubi in a fight within my own mindscape" then Temari said "Defeating a tailed beast is not going to be easy inspecially that your going to be up against strongest of the tailed beasts" so Naruto replied "I know Temari I will need to be ready for when that time comes but for now we are both going to wait inspecially that we both plan to make the fight best fight we ever had" while the couple was chatting with each other there was a knock on the door as Naruto went back to the front door Naruto thought "Kyuubi my friend when we face each other lets make the fight best one we ever had because I plan to face you not as a foe except I plan face you as your friend even knowing we can't go easy on each other in the fight for a rather strange reason that we both might able to figure out due time".

As Naruto opened the door Naruto noticed that Tenzo knocked on the door which Naruto said "Tenzo sensei why are you here" then Tenzo explained "Lady Tsunade has summoned us to hokage office because I signed you 2 with a new student named Shin into jonin exams that is going to take place at Hidden sand village" so Temari came to the front door as Temari said "Nice I was hoping to visit my former home village inspecially that I know my 2 brothers are going to be there" but as Shin spoke calmly Shin replied "Jonin exams are going to be tougher than chunin exams inspecially that I know each village team are going to be entered into the jonin exams including Sabuko brothers with their brand new team mate that must have been picked for some special reason" while Naruto held Temari's hand Naruto said "Nice I get to see if my 2 brother in laws improved since last time I saw them because once I become jonin rank shinobi I can finally take on having Konohamaru as my very own apprentice heck I am going to make myself be known as fox sanin with Temari being known as wind sanin in honor of her bond with her own 2 brothers my 2 brother in laws".

After Naruto spoke Namikaze 2 went with Tenzo and Shin right over to the hokage office but they got to the hokage office Tenzo said "Lady Tsunade I have brought them to hokage office like you asked" then Tsunade said "I have an A rank mission for you and the A rank mission is that you head to land of water to investigate the disappearance of some innocent people" so Naruto said "I guess that Anko is going with us because she might have been there before in the past when Orochimaru Teme might have got a lab in a location somewhere kinda far from land of water" while Anko arrived into hokage office Tsunade replied "Your correct about that Naruto traitor Orochimaru does have a lab in there in fact if you find it you might as well destroy it as added part of the mission inspecially that if a lab gets destroyed the better traitor shall fail".

After Tsunade spoke Anko said "Right lets go and investigate the disappearance of the innocent people from land of water" which new team 11 went of to land of water with Anko but as they finally arrived 2 hours later Naruto went over to a land of water civilian Naruto asked "Can you tell me what you remember that happened here in land of water" so land of civilian replied "What I remember is that some innocent people from my homeland has been disappearing and I think it is because of demon of the ocean been capturing my fellow innocent civillians"then Naruto asked "Can you describe what this demon of the ocean looked like" as land of water civilians explained what demon of the ocean looked like Naruto thought "Something does not add up here demon of the ocean that has partly look of a human it is possible that it is caused by something done by Orochimaru heck it also means that somewhere over the sea here is one of Orochimaru's labs that he used to do forbidden research" but as Naruto clenched his fist Kyuubi replied **"There is no such demon as demon of the ocean because the only demon of the ocean is actually 3 tailed beast Sanbu who is inside it's jinchuuriki 4th Mizukage Yagura and one that that human explained is in fact not a true demon of the ocean in words this demon of the ocean was once known to be an innocent person from land of water"**.

As Naruto calmed down Naruto went back to his team as Naruto explained "What I found out is the innocent people from land of water has been getting captured by something that has been called demon of the ocean except this demon of the ocean is originally an innocent person from land of water in more easier words it was made in a lab that Orochimaru used as it turns out his lab is somewhere located over the sea here" then Anko explained "The location your thinking is called demon island and we need to be prepared because who knows what experiments Orochimaru has done anyways there is something you lot need to know about Orochimaru you surely need to know" as they listened Anko explained "Orochimaru was my jonin sensei back in the days his lust for power became bad enough he started to experiment on forbidden jutsu and what is worse he escaped from 3rd hokage and anbu served 3rd hokage leaving me to suffer memory loss caused by curse ark me marked me with" but as Anko was about to speak Naruto growled "Orochimaru he shall suffer for betraying Hidden leaf village mark my words crazy snake lady Anko Orochimaru will die like scum bag that he is even if it means he has a bounty I shall still make him suffer for his betrayal".

As they got onto a boat they travelled right over to demon island but they arrived they was about to be attacked until Naruto formed few 2 handed hand signs as Naruto yelled "Ninja art rising current" which Naruto activated rising current causing what was going to attack the boat to be stopped then Naruto said "You are not demon of the ocean what is your name innocent villager" so innocent villager replied "My name is Isaribi and you seem to be partly correct because Amarchi refused to change me back to normal heck he made me into this a hydrid like demon of the ocean" but as Naruto jumped onto the water Naruto said "I will change you back myself if you trust me because like my brother in law Gaara I am what people call jinchuuriki and if you can trust me I will do what I can to at least change you back to level fits you well meaning that I am going to turn your condition to a battle form only you can access whenever you desire to protect those who is precious to you".

After Naruto spoke Isaribi dropped her guard as Isaribi replied "I trust you kind ninja san" which Naruto took out of his weapon pouch a special pen then Naruto drew special symbols all over her body so Naruto formed some 2 handed hand signs but as Anko along with Tenzo including Temari and Shin looked shocked Naruto yelled "Ninja art alteration seal" so Naruto successfully changed Isaribi back to normal with a seal added onto her center of her chest but as Anko was about to speak Naruto explained "Isaribi the seal on center of your body is a seal called aqua seal and it can be activated with a simple fragment of your chakra but when that seal is activated you will change into that hydrid form Armarchi done to you with that same seal I added allowing you to change back to normal mode whenever you feel safe from whatever danger you faced" as Isaribi smiled she went with leaf 5 back to Konoha.


	34. Chapter 34: Jonin exams

Chapter 34: Jonin exams.

On the next day new team 11 went of with Tsunade to the Hidden sand village but as they finally got to hidden sand village jonin exams location Naruto looked to see his brother in Gaara then Naruto said "Gaara I had feeling your going to be here and don't go easy on me just because I am your brother in law because I am not going easy on you" so Gaara replied "I would not have it any other way Naruto we still have to follow the path to become sixth kage" as Naruto gave Gaara a thumb up Naruto went to his team knowing that jonin exams is not going to be easy as chunin exams was.

After Naruto over to his team everyone except the team sensei's went over to the first part of the jonin exams that takes place in their old academy then a hidden sand village ninja arrived as hidden sand village ninja said "Right you lot I am Chiyo and rules of this part of the exam is that if you have to decode the message you each have but if you get caught cheating you along with 2 team mates fail except if you don't get caught your just lucky that you got away with it" so Naruto said "Temari my love lets try channel chakra through the paper to see what message we can decode together".

As couple touched the piece of paper they channeled small amount of chakra through it until the message was decoded which Naruto said "Message on this says congrats you passed first phrase of jonin exams" so Shin said "It was challenging Naruto san and Temari san I am positive that we can handle next phrase whatever the next phrase is" but as everyone else managed to decode the message Chiyo took each piece of paper while another exam sand village exam prompter appeared.

As second exam prompter appeared the second exam prompter said "Right you lot I am your second exam prompter Maiko and you lot better geet over to the desert area before time runs out because if time runs out you lot fail as only those makes it to the desert area on time get chance to take second phase of the jonin exams" then Temari said "Maiko that is kinda unfair but yet jonin exams is little more tougher than chunin exams" so Maiko replied "It is harder than chunin exams and congrats you 2 for happiness you share together".

After Maiko spoke everyone went of to desert area for second phase of the jonin exams but as team 11 arrived Shin said "This is shock I see team 7 have made it on time and that is good I have been wanting to see how my little brother Sai has improved on his skills" then Naruto replied "This is interesting if they mave made it it looks like Hidden sand team have also made it on time" so Temari said "By 2 brothers are not going to be take it easy because way they look they must have improved on their skills except I also improved on my skills".

As Naruto went over to Gaara which Naruto said "Hey Gaara how has hidden sand village been" then Gaara replied "Hidden Sand Village has been doing OK Naruto and before I forget I like you to meet my new team mate Matsuri" so Matsuri said "Hello Naruto I am honored to meet Gaara's brother in law and how is Temari" as Temari came over to Naruto Temari replied "I have been OK Matsuri I hope that you keep my brothers out of trouble because they seem to have rubbed on my husbands prankster pride".

After Temari spoke Kunkuro said "Hey we are not that troublesome sis we have been busy sparring with each other and I have been trainning with a very special puppet called Red hot Hanabelo" which Naruto said "You made a puppet to honor my mother thanks Kunkuro and word of advise you don't need the make up your wearing" so Kunkuro said "It is not make up because what I am wearing is only war paint" as Temari held Naruto's hand they walked back to Shin who was reading a book about how feelings work knowing that Sai is also reading the same book.

As second exam prompter Maiko arrived Maiko said "Right for this phase each team will get a bell and each team ends up with 3 bells pass the second phase of the jonin exams while the teams that has not got three bells fail second phase of the jonin exams" then Shin said "Acording to this book I should be feeling rather excited because challening event like this is truly rare to experience" so Namikaze couple replied "You can understand feelings from reading because feelings can only be understanded through life heck our feelings to each other is natural since we gave our vowel to protect each other back when we was getting married inspecially that we promised our family that".

After Namikaze couple spoke Maiko gave each team a bell which the teams all went through their sepearate entrances into the desert but as team 11 arrived at their spot Naruto said "OK Temari you use fan to make a sand storm while you Shin use your skills to keep our opponents busy and I shall retrieve a bell from whatever team we end up facing except if hidden sand team arrived we use our skills to make ourselves hidden by blending in with the desert tree behind us" so Temari nodded to Naruto at same time Shin nodded to Naruto showing that they agree with Naruto's skillful plan.

As team 11 prepared to activate Naruto's plan they senced that something was not right which Naruto said "Something feels rotten here and it is coming from point A over there" which Temari said "That is where my former team with team 8 are located and whatever feels rotten we need to investigate" so Shin replied "I agree with this new plan and I say whatever feels rotten we shall investigate it without whatever feels rotten knows our rescue plan".


	35. Chapter 35: Defeat of Otogakure

Chapter 35: Otogakure trio defeated.

After Team 11 detected something rotten they went of to help out hidden sand trio and Team 8 but as team 11 arrived Naruto noticed 3 unfamiliar shinobi so Naruto said "You 3 are out numbered and your vile deed ends here" but as Gaara noticed Naruto's aura changed Gaara stepped in to protect Hinata as Gaara said "Hinata once the jonin exams are over would you like to have dinner with me".

As Hinata slightly blushed Hinata replied "I'd love to have dinner with you Gaara it is a date" which Gaara stepped in next to Naruto as Gaara said "Your not the only one who has someone Naruto because I asked Hinata out on a date but right now lets show these 3 what happens when they attack innocent shinobi of allies village" so Naruto replied "I agree and Gaara I have your back".

As three otogakure shinobi went to attack 2 jinchuuriki Naruto combined a 2 handed hand sign with Gaara's 2 handed hand sign which they yelled together "Wind style great sand twister jutsu" so 2 jinchuuriki together attacked 3 otogakure shinobi then one of the 3 otogakure shinobi said "You think that weak attack can beat me I am Juugo the curse mark beast" as Juugo went into his curse mark demon form Naruto laughed as Naruto said "You think that form can harm us you got to be joking we shall show you power of true beast meaning power of tailed beast".

After Naruto spoke Gaara went into his mini shukaku form as Naruto thought "Kyuubi that otogakure shinobi Juugo thinks his demon form is superior and if you want us to survive I need enough chakra to go 4 tails" then Kyuubi replied **"I really dislike power of curse mark almost as much I dislike Madara Uchiha but never mind that I gadly help you this time except in return you better summon me when we have revenge on Madara Uchiha"** so Kyuubi pumped enough chakra through Naruto that caused Naruto to change into his 4 tailed demon fox form inspecially that Kyuubi gladly allowed Naruto bollow enough chakra to eliminate curse mark.

As Naruto got into his 4 tailed form Naruto roared "This is beast not that weakling power of curse mark" which Naruto started to prepare 4 tailed menacing ball jutsu as Gaara started to prepare for his sand shuriken but as Juugo went to attack the tailed beast chakra powered duo Naruto yelled "4 tailed menacing ball" then Gaara yelled "Sand shuriken" so Juugo along with 2 other otogakure shinobi was defeated leaving 2 bells for the taking.

After 3 otogakure shinobi was defeated Naruto picked one bell as Gaara picked the other bell knowing team 8 has also got 2 bells which 3 teams went of to collected last bell from 3 sepearate teams but as they got their final bell 3 teams along with 3 other teams collected their third bell so 6 teams all met up at waiting point back in Hidden sand village so they handed their bells to show that they have all passed the second phase of the jonin exams knowing that Otogakure failed whatever mission that Orochimaru has signed Otogakure for.

As 6 teams waited for Maiko to speak Maiko said "Congrats you teams have passed second phase of the jonin exams and I have noticed that 3 teams fom leaf village with a team from sand plus a team from Hidden rock village including a team from hidden cloud village" so each teams with their sensei went to their hotel room except for hidden sand village team who returned home but as team 11 went into their hotel room Naruto said "Tenzo sensei Orochimaru is up to something and whatever he is planning I really don't like it already inspecially that only good thing happend is my brother in law Gaara finally got himself a girlfriend a fellow leaf ninja named Hinata Hyuuga".

After Naruto spoke Tenzo said "Alright Naruto thanks for the info and it looks like this exam has just become B rank protection mission and person that is need for protection is non other than Hinata Hyuuga" so Temari said "Nobody targets my little brothers girlfriend and gets away with it inspecially that Hyuuga clan are allies of Namikaze clan" but as Shin was about to speak Naruto replied "Alright time that otogakure suffers punishment for their evil deed by not being able to capture Hinata Hyuuga even when they have been defeated on second phase of jonin exams".

As Naruto cleched his fist Shin said "Perhaps best way to do this is to protect Hinata by doing what we was doing and that is to continue doing jonin exams until jonin exams finished heck I still need to test how much my little brother Sai improved since last time we sparred with each other" then Tenzo replied "Alright we will turn this into udercover A rank protection mission and soon we capture 3 otogakure shinobi the better we can turn them over to anbu black ops for interogation".

After Tenzo spoke team 11 heard Hidden Sand villages alarm went of which Naruto said "It has to be Otogakure because it seems they refuse to give up until they at least captured someone to experiment on" then Tenzo said "Knowing this happend the jonin exams will end up canceled anyways lets go find out what is going on" so Temari said "Whoever is attacking my original home village is going pay for this no matter how powerful they might appear to be" as Team 11 went of to find Baki Naruto activated his Uzugun to sense where Otogakure shinobi are located.

As team 11 got over to Baki Temari asked "Sensei what is going on" which Baki said "I am sorry to inform you the jonin exams has been canceled due to this attack and I already sent messager birds to other remaining teams heck if you capture those attacked this village your 3 students will be rewarded by being promoted as jonin rank shinobi" so Temzo said "Don't worry Kazekage san we will capture them and we will even hand them over to our anbu black ops for interogation inspecially that Anko or Ibiki is to be messed with when it comes to being interogated".


	36. Chapter 36: Konohagakure vs Otogakure

Chapter 36: Konohagakure vs Otogakure.

After Tenzo spoke team 11 went right of to otogakure shinobi but as they got over to otogakure shinobi Naruto said "Hey you teme's leave Hidden sand village shinobi and face us unless your afraid" which Otogakure shinobi said "You may have defeated my team mate Juugo you don't stand a chance against me Zakoito" so Temari replied "Correction you 3 do not stand a chance against us or my 2 brothers because only way your going to leave is to be taken by us over to our villages anbu black ops inerogators".

As Juugo looked at Naruto Juugo said "You don't have hidden sand jinchuuriki backing you up this time weakling because I am going to kill you" which Shin said "Your not going to kill anyone because I may not have feelings but I do have goal of capturing you 3 to keep people safe" then 3rd Otogakure shinobi said "Like my team mate Zakoito your going down as my name is Kinatsu" so otogakure 3 went to attack Tenzo's 3 students Naruto formed couple 2 handed hand signs so Naruto yelled "Wind style devine hurricaine" as Naruto attacked 3 Otogakure shinobi Temari yelled "Gaint wind wall" at the same time Temari boosted Naruto's devine hurricaine causing damage on otogakure shinobi even when Tenzo plus Shin added 2 extra boosts with effect of their jutsu raging current jutsu.

After team 11 attacked otogakure shinobi with highly powered devine hurricaine jutsu a voice yelled "Sand coffin" which team 11 noticed Gaara joined in the battle which Kunkuro got his very special puppet red hot hanabelo as Kunkuro yelled "Crushing fury strike" so Kunkuro used his very special puppet to strike sand coffin with crushing fury but as Kunkuro's very special puppet red hot hanabelo striked sand coffin otogakure shinobi weas knocked out then Gaara used his sand to hand knocked out otogakure shinobi over to team 11 knowing Hinata already blocked their chakra points without anyone even noticing it.

After Otogakure shinobi been handed over to team 11 Baki said "My 3 former students and team 11 you six are here by promoted as chunin and Temari it is nice to see you again feeling happy as you was back when you was one of my students that I cared" then Temari replied "It is good to see you too Baki sensei I hope to visit you again when I am mother of Naruto's kid" so Naruto said "Temari is correct we shall visit you when our child is born heck our child might even end up being successor of my apprentice who I also call my successor" as Baki handed six their jonin rank pass's team 11 along with other teams went home while Gaara took Hinata on their very first date.

As team 11 got to anbu black ops interogators centre team 11 handed over 3 otogakure shinobi as anbu black ops anded 3 students of team 11 their own jonin rank jackets then Naruto thought "Awesome I am another step closer to finally fulfilling my dream to be 6th hokage even when Gaara is aanother step closer to become 6th kazekage" then team 11 went of back home except for Naruto who went over to see Konohamaru but as Naruto got over to Konohamaru Naruto said "Right Konohamaru I am finally a jonin rank shinobi and in week time I am going to take you on a trip to place known as special place known land of primapes place where monkey monkey summinging contract originally lived until the moneky summoning contract got entrusted to hidden leaf village with first person from our village to become it's new summoner meaning I am going to teach you summoning jutsu much like how my father would have taught Kakashi Hatake".

After Naruto spoke Konohamaru said "Cool I am going to be second member of this village to ever sign monkey summoning contract with my grampa Hurizen being first person in our village to sign monkey summoning contract" which Naruto said "The chakra excersized I trained you along with your 2 team mates well to be honest the chakra excersized prepares you to learn summoning contract and as I am fox summoner your going to be new monkey summoner like like Lord Hokage Hurizen was back in ime where he was in his prime age".

As Naruto went of back home to Namikaze mansion Naruto smiled that he has finally found someone that he can call worthy successor which as Naruto arrived back Temari went to hug Naruto as Temari said "Naruto I have good news that I might have fogotten to tell you" so Naruto replied "What is it Temari I am willing to listen to what the good news you have to tell me" then Temari said "I'm pregnant with your kid and it means I am going to have to be on some kind of medical leave until I am fit to return to doing high rated missions with you".

After Temari spoke Naruto said "Excuse me for a bit Temari I feel like there is huge burst of energy that I feel like releasing without causing you stress" which Naruto quickly went all the way to top of hokage mountain then Naruto stood on face of his father Minato Namikaze as Naruto yelled with great happiness "Yahoo I am going to be father a father of my very own kid and dad if you plus mum can hear this from great sky your going to be granparents" so Naruto calmed down as he returned back from hokage mountain knowing Naruto never again feels totally alone.

After Naruto returned to Temari Naruto said "I am excited Temari we are going to be parents and I can't wait to meet our kid inspecially that our kid is heir of Namikaze clan with everything that we known including huge amount of inheritance along with the jutsu scrolls I am willing to pass on to our kid even if our kid is a girl" so Temari placed her hand on her stomach as Temari replied "I know I can't believe it myself we are going to be family when our kid is born but at the moment all we can do is wait for our kid to be born in 9 months time inspecially that we will have everything ready for when our kid is born heck we need to pick couple to be our kids godparents".

As Namikaze couple went to their bedroom they went to have good rest knowing that there is going to be a baby growing in Temari's womb and their kid is going to have same dojutsu as Naruto the Namikaze clan dojutsu the Uzugun which as Naruto fell asleep peacefully knowing that Namikaze couple got changed from their ninja gear to their bed time Gear Naruto thought "Kyuubi I wonder if the baby is going to e part jinchuuriki" so Kyuubi replied **"You will find out due Temari's pregnancy and Naruto like I told you earlier when we face I am not going to take it easy on you even when I concider you to be better ninja than your parents was back in their prime days"**.


	37. Chapter 37: Naruto's apprentice

Chapter 37: Naruto's apprentice Konohamaru.

One week later Naruto was looking after his one week pregnant wife Temari which Naruto said "OK Temari relax because I am going to take my apprentice Konohamaru on a trainning trip to land of apes heck I am going to teach my apprentice Konohamaru summoning jutsu once Konohamaru signs monkey summoning contract" so Temari said "Alright Naruto come back safe because I am not going to allow our baby to grow without a father inspecially that I can't do very much while I am pregnant except all I can do is becareful".

After Temari spoke Naruto left of to collect konohamaru but as Naruto found Konohamaru Naruto said "Konohamaru do you have monkey summoning contract" which Konohamaru replied "I do Naruto sensei and I have signed it right next to Uncle Asuma's name" then Naruto returned it in a flash so as Naruto returned in a flash Naruto explained "There has been trouble in land of apes and we are going to assist innocent people there because whatever the trouble is we shall help innocent people in land of apes no matter how powerful the trouble may appear to be".

So Naruto went of to land of apes with his apprentice Konohamaru but as they dashed of to land of apes Naruto thought "Whatever trouble is in land of apes it is not going to be easy to defeat heck whatever the trouble is the trouble is going to be stopped no matter how powerful the trouble appears to be" then Kyuubi replied **"Ha those trouble whatevers are going to face wrath of yellowflash and his worthy apprentice future seventh hokage"** so as 2 arrived Naruto said "Konohamaru what sort of trouble do you see over there" but as Konohamaru looked to see what trouble is Konohamaru replied "I see a rogue ninja causing destruction on land of apes and way I see it rogue ninja is one of those that can summon whatever summoning creature that rogue ninja has signed a summoning contract with".

After Konohamaru spoke Naruto jumped out of hiding while being in Namikaze clan stance as Naruto said "Rogue ninja your vile deed ends here because I the fox sage, head of Namikaze clan, member of leaf village, 9 tails jinchuuriki and hero of hidden leaf village Naruto Namikaze shall put stop to your evil deed" then Konohamaru said "Leave the innocent people from land of apes alone or we shall kick your ass no matter how powerful you might be" so rogue ninja said "couple of hidden leaf village shinobii came to interfere with my plan I guess that I will have some fun before I make these fools suffer for their worthlessness that they are".

After rogue ninja spoke he formed some hand signs which rogue ninja slammed his hand down as rogue ninja yelled "Summoning jutsu" then a big devil wolf appeared so big devil wolf said "Kushiyomi why have you summoned me" but as Kushiyomi pointed to Naruto plus his apprentice Kushiyomi replied "These 2 fools have tried to interfere with my glorious plan Drakushi and I summoned you to help me defeat those 2 fools" as Drakuishi looked at Naruto Drakushi said "Very well I will crush those 2 puny people like bugs that they are heck I will make them squal like couple of over burned swine that they appear to be".

As Drakushi went to attack Konohamaru naruto formed some hand signs which Naruto slammed his hand down as Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu" then Naruto summoned 9 tail fox demon Kyuubi so Kyuubi looked at Drakushi as Kyuubi said **"Oh goody someone that dares to try harm my pal and Naruto get ready because I am going to attack this creature before that creature attacks us first" **then konohamaru did the same thing as Naruto while Konohamaru slammed his hand down Konohamaru yelled "Summoning jutsu" but as Naruto looked at konohamaru with pride Konohamaru summoned the monkey summon boss Monkeydu.

As Monkeydu appeared Monkeydu looked up to see Konohamaru standing on his head which Monkeydu said "Greeting summoner I am monkeydu summon boss of monkey summoning and monkey you know as monkey kind Emna is an equipable monkey anyways what is it you want" then Konohamaru replied "Monkeydu I need you to help me defeat that devil wolf" so Monkeydu looked at Drakushi as Monkeydu said "Drakushi I never thought he'd be here anyways that is fine with me I always wanted a fur belt to make my battle gear look good".

After Monkeydu spoke Drakushi went to attack Kyuubi until Monkeydu blocked Drakushi's attack which Monkeydu formed a 2 handed hand sign as Monkeydu yelled "Earth style mud bullet" then Monkeydu mud bullets Drakuishi as Kyuubi yelled "Fire style flame bullet" so Kyuubi flame bullets Drakushi but as 2 elemental bullets impacted right at Drakushi Kushiyomi said "Common Drakushi make those fools suffer your wrath" as Drakushi growled in anger Kyuubi looked at Monkeydu as Kyuubi said **"Hey Monkey combine your mud bullet with my flame bullet for an attack known as flaiming mud bullet because strength of that is powerful enough to defeat that creature heck I am one creature that has sence of honor much like you have"**.

After Kyuubi spoke Monkeydu replied "Alright fox lets give this a go because there is no way I am allowing that creature to harm 2 that summoned us into battle" which Kyuubi combined his fire style flame bullet with Monkeydu's earth style mud bullet as 2 yelled together "Fire style burning mud bullet" so 2 summon boss's flaming mud bullets Drakushi but as the 2 summon boss's returned home Drakushi poofed back home in defeat while Konohamaru looked at Naruto as Naruto defeated Kushiyomi with his fathers famous jutsu the rasengan.

As Kushiyomi died in defeat 2 jouneyed back home to Hidden leaf village but as they finally arrived home Naruto went of back home to his one week pregnant wife Temari but as Naruto got back to his one week pregnant wife Temari Naruto said "Temari I have arrived back safe just like you asked and how is the baby" then Temari replied "The baby is OK and I had some ramen since I started having craving for the very same flavoured ramen that happens to be your favourite" while Namikaze couple fell asleep a special seal activated teleporting Namikaze couple to their bedroom where they can peacefully sleep with their baby sleeping inside Temari's womb.


	38. Chapter 38: Jinchuuriki meeting

Chapter 38: Jinchuuriki meeting.

On the next day Namikaze couple went over to hokage office which Naruto said "Great Cousin Tsunade I like to call for ever first jinchuuriki meeting tomorrow and are there any messager bird fast enough to reach 8 other jinchuuriki's" then Tsunade replied "There is Naruto and who is going to act as moderator of this meeting" so Naruto said "I like you to be moderator of this meeting because it is about time that we jinchuuriki unite for common purpose".

After Naruto spoke Temari said "Are rules that you like to add in this meeting" which Naruto replied "Each jinchuuriki gets 2 bodyguards and the jinchuuriki meeting take place at meeting room in your building" then Tsunade wrote message for 8 jinchuuriki calling for a meeting so Tsunade sent 8 letters to 8 jinchuuriki's while Naruto went with his pregnant wife Temari back home to prepare for the meeting.

As Namikaze couple returned home Naruto sat on meditation position as Naruto closed his eyes which Naruto went into his mindscape speak with Kyuubi then as Naruto arrived in his mindscape Naruto said "Kyuubi I am calling for ever first jinchuuriki meeting and unlike kage meeting we all all meet within 9 linked mindscape" so Kyuubi replied **"Naruto your a genius we tailed beasts and share what we know about Madara Uchiha with you jinchuuriki's plus you jinchuuriki's together with us tailed beasts Madara would not even stand a chance" **as Naruto smiled for the idea Naruto said "That is true but you forgot for you would allow me to access your chakra except your body will not allow it until I defeat you".

After Naruto spoke Kyuubi replied **"Don't get cocky Naruto at the limit you are you don't stand a chance against me until you finally mastered sage mode" **which Naruto returned from his mindscape then Naruto had some sleep with his pregnant wife Temari but as they woke up on the next day Naruto went over to Inazuka clan house to pick his first bodyguard Kiba Inazuka son of Naruto's mothers team mate Tsume Inazuka knowing that having 2 type of sensors is really useful to work as perfect defence against anbu root.

As Naruto got to Inazuka clan house Naruto knocked on the door which Kiba opens the door then Naruto said "Kiba Inazuka I like you to be a bodyguard because I am going to have a meeting with 8 others who are like me" so Kiba Inazuka replied "Sure Naruto that sounds interesting enough to go with you except we need one more person well eye type sensor as I am nose type sensor" but as Naruto had an idea Naruto explained "Your a genius Kiba you gave me the right idea and that is ask member of Hyuuga clan be my second bodyguard since their dojutsu byakugun combined with your nose makes an excellent unavoidable detection system".

After Naruto spoke the 2 went over to Hyuuga clan mansion but as they arrived Naruto knocked on the door until Neji opened the door which Naruto explained "Neji I am having a meeting with 9 other people who are like me and I like you to be my bodyguard" then Neji replied "Alright Naruto I will do it because you are smart to have Kiba since his nose combined with my eye sight makes unavoidable detection system" so Naruto said "Perfect now we go to hokage building meeting room and before we enter Neji you treat 2 from Hidden Cloud Village with same respect you show me since this meeting is very important much like kage meeting is".

After Naruto spoke 3 went over to meeting room which as they arrived Gaara came with his 2 bodyguards, Yugito came with her 2 bodyguards, Yagura came with his 2 bodyguards, Bee came with his own 2 bodyguards, Ukatata came with his 2 bodyguards, Han came with his 2 bodyguards, Roshi came with his 2 bodyguards and Fu came with her 2 bodyguards as Tsunade arrived in meeting room with Kakashi plus Tenzo Senju her 2 selected bodyguards so Tsunade said "Right let us sit and discuss what this meeting is all about".

As everyone sat down Naruto said "Right as I am one called for this meeting the subject of this meeting is our well known dangerous threat the akatsuki inspecially their boss Madara Uchiha" which Gaara said "I suggest 5 village alliance until akatsuki are eliminated" so Yagura said "I was once Mizukage and if there is anything I learned from being in meetings I learned best way to decide things is to put it to a vote" as 8 of 9 jinchuuriki's nodded to agree idea of putting idea to a vote Tsunade said "OK each of us 9 jinchuuriki's cast your vote for idea of having 5 village alliance that will last longer than an alliance has ever been".

After Tsunade spoke Naruto said "I vote for idea of doing 5 village alliance until the akatsuki has been defeated" which Gaara replied "I vote for 5 village alliance for same reason Naruto has for 5 village alliance" then Yugito said "I vote for 5 village alliance for same reason as Naruto" but when Naruto looked happy Yagura said "I too vote for 5 village alliance for very same reason as Naruto inspecially that you Naruto repersent us jinchuuriki's".

After Yagura spoke Roshi said "I vote for 5 village alliance for same reason as Naruto because unlike my brother I respected yellowflash as worthy rival but I aim to become next Tsuchikage or at least Hans advisor when he becomes next Tsuchikage" which Han replied "I vote for 5 village alliance for the very same reason as Naruto" then Bee said "I agree with 5 village alliance because it has my vote" as Fuu looked happy Fuu said "I vote for 5 village alliance because this is something I thank you for fellow jinchuuriki Naruto" then Ukatata said "I also vote for 5 village alliance because the akatsuki are threat to we jinchuuriki's".

As Naruto smiled with pride Tsunade said "You all voted for 5 village alliance and as moderator I shall speak with my fellow kage to form 5 village alliance and together the akatsuki will niot stand a chance even if they managed to capture Reibi the zero tailed beast" which Naruto said "Reibi is a tailed beast but that means there was actually 10 bijuu's unless there was one more that non of us know about" so Tsunade said "There is each of the 10 bijuu are parts of ultimate tailed beast the 10 tailed beast Juubi heck it was defeated by path of six sages inspecially that before path of six sages died he created 10 bijuu's with Kyuubi being strongest of the 10 leaving Reibi as weakest even weaker than 1 tailed beast Shukaku".

As each jinchuuriki returns home with their bodyguards Naruto returns home to Temari knowing that Naruto's meeting was a right success thanks to his courage to form bond with his fellow jinchuuriki even when 2 of them is from village that did not like Naruto's father Minato Namikaze the yellowflash of Hidden leaf village but as Naruto got back to Temari Naruto explained "Jinchuuriki meeting was a right success I managed to form bond with 8 of my fellow jinchuuriki even when I already have bond with Gaara your little brother" So couple fell asleep together in bedroom as Temari replied "I am happy for you Naruto you done what my brother never tried before during his life as a jinchuuriki".


	39. Chapter 39: Mount Ninekiyou

Chapter 39: Mount Ninekiyou.

On next day Naruto was relaxing with Temari until Naruto was teleported to unusal place which Naruto thought "Where are we Kyuubi I never seen this place before" which Kyuubi smiled with happiness as Kyuubi replied **"Naruto welcome to my homeland Mount Ninekiyou otherwise known as land of fox's and if you look to where that elder looking fox is that is grand elder fox sage Kyubunta he is wisest fox out of all of us fox's heck 2 elders are even wiser than I am inspecially that one summoned you here through effect of reversal summoning"**.

After Kyuubi spoke grand elder fox sage said **"Naruto Jinchuuriki of fellow 9 tail fox Kyuubi you been summoned here because a prphacy has been foretold where hero of Hidden Leaf Village saves the ninja world from threat far greater than Kyuubi when he is extreamily furious"** then Naruto asked "How did this came to you Kyubunta" so Kyubunta explained **"300 years ago I had dream where hero of Hidden leaf village saved the ninja world from villianous threat who intends to revive Juubi for goal to take over the world by casting unbreakable genjutsu known as infinite tsukiyomi plus villianous threat I am speaking of is non other than Madara Uchiha former leader of Uchiha clan"**.

As Naruto cleched his fist in rage 2 elder fox sages came to Naruto which one fox sage said **"That is why I summoned you to train you to become fox sage and I must warn you this trainning is not going to be easy since if the trainning goes wrong you will die by being turned into stone fox but lucky enough we know that you can't fail"** then other elder fox sage said **"Like my husband Kyugaku me Kitsima shall train you in ways of fox sage as you will learn master an attack called Foxuuga a rather special attack is impossible to be blocked even to a Hyuuga clan member so Naruto replied "Like what are we waiting for I am not going to get stronger by standing here"**.

After Naruto spoke he went with 2 elder fox sages over to the top of fox hill which Kyugaku explained **"Naruto for this part to work you need to meditate while drawing in the nature of energy from the 4 great fox totem poles"** then Kitsima rubbed some fox water over Naruto's forehead as Kitsima explained **"Fox water shall help out balance the energies of great fox totem poles" **so Naruto sat down in meditation position to begin drawing in energies of fox sage but as Naruto closed his eyes Naruto starting drawing in energies from great fox totem poles until Naruto successfully entered fox sage mode knowing that even Kyuubi felt Naruto's reaction to energies from great fox totem poles.

As Naruto opened his eyes Naruto's uzugun evolved from Konogakyou Uzugun to Fox sage Uzugun which Naruto said "I am sensing that aura you two are showing is incredible and way it looks my eyes telling me that aura you both have is nothing I ever seen before" then Kyugaku explained **"That is because you can only call upon fox sage uzugun by going sage mode but now you are fox sage we are going to teach you fox kumite an attack that is impossble to dodge even for someone that has same quickness that you have"** so Kitsima said **"Now Naruto come at us as if we was your foe that intends to defeat you in a spar match"**.

After Kitsima spoke Naruto went to attack 2 elder fox sage's until Kyugaku striked Naruto with Fox Kumite which Kitsima striked Naruto with Fox kumite then as Naruto got hit with 2 fox kumites Naruto thought "I may not be able to escape from 2 fox kumites I will not give up because I will be hokage someday no matter what council members dislikes me think" so Naruto quickly went to block 2 fox kumites until Naruto managed to pull of Fox kumite even when he was only able to block one fox kumite Naruto managed to avoid Kitsime's fox kumite with fire style fox flame wall.

After Naruto blocked Foxsima from hitting Naruto with Fox Kumite at the same time blocked Fox kumite from Kyugaku with Fox kumite which Kyugaku said "Naruto well done for pulling of Fox Kumite Kyuubi was right to pick you to be fox summoner and Kitsima is going to summon you back home the Namikaze mansion because grand elder fox sage also had dream where next yellowflash your own kid grows to become the 8th hokage successor of 7th hokage" so Kitsime teleported into Namikaze mansion where Temari is relaxing but as Kitsima arrived Kitsima said "**Wife of Fox summoner Naruto Namikaze I am going to summon your husband back home now because he completed his sage mode trainning without having any trouble with his trainning"**.

After Kitsima spoke Kitsima slammed her claw down as Kitsima yelled **"Summoning jutsu"** which Kitsima suc0essfully summoned Naruto back home in Namikaze mansion then Naruto gave Temari's pregnant stomach a gentle kiss as Naruto said "Kid I am looking fowards to meet you and I am willing to wait until you are born" so Temari held Naruto's hand as Temari said "I am looking fowards to our baby's birth because I can't wait for us to be a family heck I am even glad that I married you Naruto since nobody has ever made me this happy in my life" while Namikaze couple fell asleep Naruto was feeling proud that he is going to be a father of Temari's baby.

As Naruto smiled in his sleep Naruto thought "I am liking my life being Temari's husband and if I end up getting banished for arrogance of the council members that hates me I am always go with my back up plan by becoming leader of my Uzumaki ancestors homeland Uzugakure otherwise known as Hidden Eddie Village but I know too well that it is impossible to banish me thanks to council members that are on my side inspecially that instead of me being banished those who treats me like rubbish will be ones that shall get banished".


	40. Chapter 40: Amegakure

Chapter 40: Amegakure.

On the next day Namikaze couple are chatting about what they are going to name their baby while at hokage office Jiraiya said "I got word that figure head of akatsuki are hiding in Amegakure and I am going to do the mission alone" then Tsunade said "No Jiraiya you can't go alone because going into Amegakure is really tricky since the village in the rains has closed itself from people trying to invade the village" so Jiraiya said "Look Tsunade why don't I make a bet with you" as Tsunade looked calm Tsunade said "Alright Jiraiya what do you have in mind".

After Tsunade spoke Jiraiya replied "I bet you that I will be back here safe meaning if I win the bet you have to go out with me but if I fail the bet you will not have to put up with me doing research" then Tsunade replied "Fine I accept the bet Jiraiya and to be honest I knew you try pull that move on me except you know that you would not make it easy for me to win" so Tsunade thought "I give him some time before I send Naruto over to be Jiraiya's back up".

As Jiraiya went of to do his own solo mission Tsunade went of to see Naruto but as Tsunade got over to Namikaze mansion Tsunade knocked on the door until Naruto opened the door so as Naruto opened the door Naruto asked "Hey Cousin what can I do for you" then Tsunade explained "Jiraiya has gone to Hidden Rain village to find figure head of akatsuki and knowing the figure head of akatsuki Jiraiya is not going to survive the fight" so Naruto replied "There is no way I am going to lose last of conenction I have to my father I request that I head of back Jiraiya up heck if this figure head of akatsuki is powerful it gives me perfect warm up for fight with Madara uchiha".

After Naruto spoke Tsunade replied "Alright Naruto head of to Hidden Rain village and Temari you are on medical leave until the baby is born because way you are at the moment you can't do anything except be a temporary civilian" then Naruto went of to catch up with Jiraiya but as Naruto finally caught up with Jiraiya Naruto looked to see Jiraiya fighting figure head of akatsuki someone named Yahiko along with his helper Guren so as they was about to finish of Jiraiya Naruto yellowflash teleported over to defend Jiraiya but as Naruto blocked the attack Naruto said "Yahiko figure head of akatsuki I presume and that must be Guren a former lacky of Orochimaru teme".

As Yahiko looked at Naruto Yahiko said "Nine tails jinchuuriki you just save me effort of hunting you down and now that your here let us begin our fight" which Naruto replied "Very well Yahiko before we begin I just need to do this" then Naruto started to form some 2 handed hand signs as Naruto asked "Jiraiya do you have enough chakra to call upon 2 toad sage elders" as Jiraiya got up Jiraiya replied "I have got enough chakra for that Naruto and figure head of akatsuki is one of my former apprentice's before I took on being your fathers sensei" while Jiraiya started to do same 2 handed hand signs as Naruto they both slammed their hand down as they both yelled "Summoning jutsu".

After they yelled summoning jutsu 2 toad sage elders appeared with 2 fox sage elders which Fugaku said "Jiraiya boy I did not think you summon us at this time" then Shima said "What is it you need us for Jiraiya boy" so Jiraiya replied "I need to go sage mode because I am up against figure head of akatsuki a former apprantice of mine named Yahiko" as 2 toad sages jumped onto Jiraiya's shoulders to activate sage mode 2 fox sage elders looked at Naruto with pride.

As Nauto looked at 2 fox sage elders Naruto said "Kyugaku and Kitsima we need to combine for me to enter fox sage much like how my fathers sensei Jiraiya combined with 2 toad sage elders to enter sage mode" which Kyugaku replied **"Nice timing Naruto we have been waiting for this and now time to show the toad sage elders they are not only one can combine with summoner to enter sage mode" **then Kitsima replied **"Now when we jump onto your shoulders sync our chakra with yours to activate same level sage mode that human has done with 2 toad sage elders"** so Naruto synced his chakra with 2 fox sage elders as they jumped onto Naruto's shoulders to allowing Naruto to go full on sage mode.

As Naruto went full on sage mode Naruto spoke together his 2 fox sage elders as Naruto yelled "Sage art mud bath" which Yahiko got hit by Naruto's sage art burning mud bath then Jiraiya yelled with 2 toad sage elders "Sage art hot toad water bath" so Yahiko got hit by Jiraiya's sage art hot toad water bath but as they was about to attack again Guren yelled "Cystal style crystal trap jutsu" while the 2 sage mode shinobi was trapped by Gurens crystal trap jutsu a unfamiliar voice yelled "Petra path cystal trap release".

As crystal trap was absorbed 2 sages noticed someone with rinnegan which Naruto smiled as Naruto said "Is that you Nagato Uzumaki" then Nagato came out of hiding so Nagato said "It was me Naruto and I must say cousin it is pleasure to finally meet you but leave this to me since I have score to settle with that traitor of team mate of mine even when he is one that created akatsuki before it got stolen by Madara Uchiha turning it from what it used to be into S rank crinimals" but as Naruto was about to speak another unfamiliar person appeared by oragami teleportation.

After other unfamiliar person arrivd Yahiko laughed as Yahiko said "What is this a reunion of 3 hidden rain orphans I am surprised that you did not join me konon and my former pal Nagato" which Konan replied "Yahiko you betrayed the very goal that we was trying to do when we formed akatsuki together except now what is called akatsuki is not akatsuki we know" so Konan was about to attack Guren until Naruto said in angryish voice "That scum bag Madara went too fat this time and for that those who follows his will shall perish by my fury" as Naruto started to form a rasengan Naruto added wind affinity making it into rasenshuriken but not like rasenshuriken he made before fox sage powered rasenshuriken.


	41. Chapter 41: Traitor of Team Tobirama

Chapter 41: Traitor of team Tobirama.

As naruto formed fox sage mode powered rasenshuriken Naruto threw fox sage powered rasenshuriken but as Yahiko tried to dodge it the fox sage powered rasenshuriken impacted right at Yahiko causing massive amount of damage to Yahiko's chakra network then as Guren was about to attack with crystal style crystal dragon Nagato killed Guren with high powered almight push so Yahiko went to attack Nagato until Konan yelled "Shikagami dance deadly spear" as Konan defeated Yahiko with her Shikagami dance deadly spear so Yahiko weakly said "What was wrong with me I used to think I could eliminate will of hatred with power of 9 bijuu".

After Yahiko spoke Nagato said "Yahiko your will to end will of hatred shall live forever in my heart and Konans heart we thank you for all what you did we will follow your path to eliminate the will of hatred the right way not the way of Madara Uchiha" then Konan said "You did many things for us and we shall repay you by ensuring peace starting with Hidden rain village because it is will of courage that forver burns in our hearts thanks to courage you shown to us years ago when Danzo teamed up with Hanzo the salamander to control the people of Hidden Rain village with fear".

As Yahiko smiled Yahiko said "I am sorry Nagato for betraying your friendship I am too weak to do anything eexcept I leave Hidden Rain village in your hands and Konan I am sorry for betraying you I leave to you role of being Nagato's top advisor as he is the Amekage now while me I am not worthy to live as Amekage I deserve to die just being misguided ninja who was lost in the darkness within will of hatred" then Yahiko died as Nagato said "Cousin I have to ask you and Jiraiya sensei leave because I am going to really busy restoring happiness of my village".

After Nagato spoke the 2 sages deactivated their sage mode while 4 sage elders poofed back home which the 2 leaf ninja traveled back home which as they arrived back home Naruto senced that something was going on then Naruto went of to meeting room while in meeting room Tsunade asked "Danzo why did you call for this meeting involving feudal lord" so Danzo explained "There was no effort keeping Naruto Namikaze from going too far away from Hidden Leaf Village amd yet he has not told us if he is going to be a father of Temari's baby or not but more importantly it is about time that new hokage is appointed".

After Danzo spoke Feudal lord asked "That might be fine except who do you pick to be 6th hokage Danzo" which Danzo replied "I appint myself to be 6th hokage because I have amount of experimence aquired to be 6th hokage" then Hiashi said "I appoint Naruto Namikaze to be 6th hokage because like his father Minato Namikaze he protected this village from being destroyed as Naruto protected this village from Orochimaru" so Tsume said "I agree with Hiashi Naruto should be sixth hokage because I did promise my team mate Kushina that I help her son Naruto fulfill his dream even when Tsunade beat Kushina to goal of being first female hokage".

After Tsume spoke Sakuno Haruno replied "I appoint Danzo to be 6th hokage because that monster does not deserve to be 6th hokage since all that boy is nothing but freak that deserves to be treated like one" which Tenzo sliced Sakuno's head of as Tenzo said "Sakuno broke law of 3rd hokage and if you remember 3rd hokage told us if anyone treats Naruto with such disrespect by calling him a monster is automaticly sentenced to death anyways I appoint Naruto to be 6th hokage as like Tsunade he is related to me through Mito Uzumaki wife of 1st hokage Hashirama senju former shinobi from land of forest".

After Tenzo spoke Gen Abrame said "It is logical that Naruto is appointed to be 6th hokage because title of hokage once belonged to his father in a way Naruto is worthy to inherit title of hokage by accepting the role of being 6th hokage" which Inoichi said "I too appoint Naruto to be sixth hokage because he is only one that has ever shown my daughter respect of being a fellow blonde even if my daughter knows of Naruto's dark secret of being a jinchuuriki" then Chozo said "I appoint Naruto to be sixth hokage because he is like us Amamichi's Naruto can eat amount of food we akamichi's have heck he is friends with my son Choji" so Shikaku said "I appoint Naruto to be sixth hokage because he was friends with my son Shikamaru back in their academy days heck they even hanged around with Choji outside the academy while others avoided him.

After Shikaku spoke a messager bord arrived which it gave Tsunade the message then Tsunade said "On behalf of Namikaze clan mistress she appointed Naruto to be 6th hokage because her little brother Gaara is going to be 6th Kazekage" then Danzo got about to uncover what he was hiding a familiar voice said "I would not do that if I was you Danzo because if you try to use those eyes that your hiding I will personally be glad to beat my own great cousin chance to eliminate you anyways Koharu and Homaru your turn to pick who you appoint to be 6th hokage" as everyone tried to see where Naruto's voice came from Koharu said "I appoint Danzo to be 6th hokage because you are not even close to be ready take role of sixth hokage".

After Koharu spoke Homaru replied "I too appoint Danzo to be sixth hokage because I never did like Tsunade being hokage" which Naruto came out of hiding as Naruto replied "Danzo has no right to be hokage because he is responsible for causing Yahiko to become a member of akatsuki and if he becomes hokage me along with 7 clans of this village shall leave Hidden Leaf Village for a village that belonged to my Uzumaki ancestors the Uzumaki clan" then Danzo said "You have no prood of this boy you have become a thorn of my side long enough and if it wasn't for that blasted Hurizen Saratobi you would have been serving me as my weapon" so Naruto activated his uzugun as Naruto said "I have proof of that through power of my eyes meaning Foxagikyou".

As everyone looked directly at Naruto's eyes they temporary got caught in a genjutsu which Naruto said "Witness the proof with your very own eyes and see Danzo as scum bag that he is" which Naruto shown them memory of Yahiko telling Naruto his memory seeing Danzo team up with Hanzo the salamander to control the innocent people of hidden rain village but as Naruto released everyone from his genjutsu Tsunade said "Danzo by order of me the sixth hokage I sentence you to death and cousin your very first S rank mission today is eliminate Danzo along with any anbu root that he has with him except 2 I believe turned against him".


	42. Chapter 42: Power of Sixth Hokage

Chapter 42: Power of Sixth Hokage.

After Tsunade spoke anbu root came to surround Naruto which Naruto said "Feudal lord sir once this mess is sorted if my great cousin wish to stay hokage I am fine with it but if she wish to finally retire I would like to take step up being 6th hokage in honor of my mother legendary red death and my father original legendary yellowflash" so Naruto formed couple of 2 handed hand signs as Naruto yelled "Wind style gale barrier jutsu" so Naruto formed a barrier of gale force wind to protect clan leaders along with fuedal lord plus Tsunade Senju.

As Tsunade along with feudal lord and clan leaders got protected by gale barrier jutsu Naruto threw his tri pronged kunai up as Naruto yellowflashed up then Naruto dived down to strike anbu root with rasengan as Naruto yelled "Diving rasengan" but as Danzo took seal of Naruto clan leaders along with Tsunade noticed that there was sharingan eyes on Danzo's arm then Naruto said "Tsunade great cousin I am going to unleash a devastating jutsu that even rivals devastation of 9 tails when he was brainwashed by Madara Uchiha" so Naruto started to form some 2 handed hand hands but as Naruto formed last 2 handed hand sign to activate wind style jutsu known as great wind devastation even when it is dangerous enough that it get ranked as forbidden jutsu.

After Naruto formed the last 2 handed hand sign Naruto yelled "Wind style great wind devastation" which Naruto killed anbu root except for Danzo who appeared on easy side of meeting root then Naruto thought "I hit Danzo with powerful wind style jutsu and he survived it means there is yet another ability for sharingan I did not inspect him to access" so Kyuubi replied "That human has no idea power your eyes have because there is only one ability to counter sharingans ability Inzangi and that ability I call Uzuganji otherwise known as counter Inzangi" but as Danzo went to stab Naruto with a kunai Naruto activated his Uzuganju to switch himself with already killed anbu of anbu root causing already killed anbu root to take Naruto's place for being stabbed with a kunai by Danzo a soon to be ex member of Hidden leaf council.

As Danzo looked to see Naruto survived an attack by Danzo Naruto said "Now I get why you survived my wind style great wind devastation because it costs one sharingan per use of Inzangi meaning you used up one sharingan leaving you with 8 sharingan eyes left along with noble Uchiha's sharingan you have in that eye socket you covering being nineth sharingan you have left" then Naruto formed up rasenshuriken so Naruto threw it at Danzo until Danzo used Inzangi for second time costing Danzo sharingan mumber 2 leaving 7 sharingan eyes left per use of sharingan ability Inzangi knowing Inzangi is forbidden jutsu of Uchiha clan.

After Danzo used Izangi for second time Naruto smiled which Naruto thought "I just realised that I don't need to kill you 7 more times because I finally worked out that there is more intellegant way to kill you" then Naruto threw a special designed tags on each 4 corners of the meeting room so Naruto said "Tsunade do you record memory of your grandmother a member of my mothers clan teaching you most effective sealing jutsu known to uzumaki clan" but as Tsunade looked shocked tsunade asked "Are you going to use that sealing jutsu even when it could do harm to your body".

As Naruto gave thumbs up Naruto replied "That is one great cousin Tsunade and feudal lord forgive me if I use this jutsu you placed under forbidden jutsu because if I don't rid Hidden Leaf Village of scum bag Danzo that scum bag will forever live as virus of Hidden leaf village that turns innocent orphans into emotionless drones for him to control without allowing innocent orphans to have joy of having emotions like happiness or any other emotion even it is emotion og joy itself" so Naruto formed a 2 handed hand sign activating 4 seal tags all in perfect place to end Danzo.

As Naruto activated 4 sealing tags Naruto yelled "Sealing jutsu 4 point pyramind" which all 44 sealing tags formed lbarrier type of 4 seal disabiling Danzo's chakra network completely then as Danzo's chakra network been completely disabled Naruto formed a rasengan as Naruto said "I no longer finish you as jonin rank shinobi because I will be 6th hokage who shall finish you with my fathers own jutsu incompleted form the rasengan" then Naruto killed Danzo by showing rasengan right through his gut cauing Danzo to die in most painful way possible.

After Naruto killed Danzo with rasengan Naruto sealed Danzo's dead corpse into a scroll which Naruto handed to Tsunade then Naruto undone his jutsu wind style gale barrier so as wind style gale barrier was canceled Naruto said "Feudal lord sir council members who appointed me being hokage might count except it is your vote that decides anyways Tsunade Jiraiya won the bet he placed on you inspecially that you asked me to be Jiraiya's back up" so Feudal lord replied "Naruto Namikaze by power invested in me you are sixth hokage and any 2 you wish to take over as your 2 advisors you have my permission to do that".

As Naruto really blushed with happiness Naruto thought "I did it I finally fulfilled my dream to be sixth hokage and for me to officially be sixth hokage is I go to my coronation heck I even have perfect speach except what if I mess that up" which Kyuubi replied **"Naruto just look at it way your father would have when he was hokage because all you need to do is announce your vowel as 6th hokage" **then Naruto thought "My promise to people of Hidden Leaf village is to protect them with best of my abilities no matter how powerful the enemy may appear to be" so Naruto looked over at hokage mountain as Naruto said "Mum, Dad if you could see me now I fulfilled what was once your dream by being hokage and I will make you proud by working hard to be hokage like no other BELIEVE IT".

After Naruto mentally spoke some earth style users started working on adding Naruto's face next to Tsunade which Naruto went to over to hokage buildings outside balcony where all Naruto's friends and civilians who honors Naruto as Naruto came then Feudal lod place hokage hat on Naruto's head which feudal lord said "People of Hidden Leaf Village I announce the new hokage sixth hokage Naruto Namikaze" so Naruto yelled with great pride "As your hokage I will do everything in my power to protect you from such dangers like Madara uchiha of akatsuki no matter how dangerous they appear to be" as everyone looked happy everyone cheeered "Long live the sixth hokage long live hero of Hidden Leaf Village Naruto Namikaze".


	43. Chapter 43: Temuto Namikaze

Chapter 43: Temuto Namikaze.

9 Months later Temari gave birth to a baby boy named Temuto Namikaze which Namikaze parents was over joyed to meet their son Temuto Namikaze then Naruto went to hokage office knowing that old Namikaze mansion has been rebuilt into an Senju clan mansion for Tenzo so as Naruto worked on signing paper work Temari came with baby Temuto as Temari handed Naruto note but as Naruto read the note Naruto said "I have been summoned to a kage meeting next week speak about akatsuki and I am allowed to have 2 bodyguards go with me".

After Naruto spoke Temari asked "Who are the 2 people that you are going to pick as your bodyguards" which Naruto replied "I pick you Temari and I pick my trusted pal Kiba Inazuka because I have a feeling that something big is going to happen" then Temari said "Good timing Naruto because I have baby stroller ready for such a purpose like this" as Naruto helped Temari to bottle feed their son Temuto Sakura camr running into hokage office as Sakura cried "Sasuke Uchiha left Hidden Leaf Village and he is going to join Orochimaru" so Naruto carefully yelled "Shizune get me Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inazuka and Rock Lee".

As Shizune came into hokage office Shizune said "Alright I will not be long Lord Hokage" which Shizune went to bring 5 Chunin ranked shinobi to hokage office but as Shizune arrived back with 5 chunin ranked shinobi Naruto said "You 5 have got mission to bring capture Sasuke Uchiha and bring him back where he will face punishment for leaving Hidden Leaf Village without permission" so Shikamaru replied "What a drag I knew that he would turn traitor on us and Sasuke to join Orochimaru that is such a drag" while 5 Hidden Leaf village chunin ranked shinobi went of to bring Sasuke back Naruto looked at Sakura with respect knowing Naruto had an idea help Sakura.

As Naruto looked at Sakura Naruto said "Sakura you may know that your father was killed for breaking degree of 3rd hokage would you like to undertake trainning of medical ninjutsu" which Sakura replied "I would like that very much Lord Hokage except who is willing to teach me when I used to pick on you some years ago" then Naruto replied "Inform Shizune that you are willing to learn medical ninjutsu heck you might be able to surpass Shizune head of medical core" so Sakura went of to see Shizune while Naruto thought "Not too long until we go face to face Kyuubi my friend because the place for such a honorable event can not be here except I believe Bee knows a special place for us to go face to face without giving any signs of trouble".

After Naruto thought to himself Kyuubi replied **"That lace your thinking about is known as paradise island and unlike any sacred place's you know paradise island has special shrine where jinchuuriki undergo's purifcation ceromony meaning for us to go face to face you must defeat the darkness that you have within yourself inspecially shrine only allows pure of heart to enter without being impure jinchuuriki"** then Naruto thought "Perfect in due time I will go on a journey with my fellow jinchuuriki to paradise island where I shall defeat the darkness in falls of truth before we go face to face within sealing shrine itself" as Naruto returns paying attention to his son Temuto Naruto thought "Temuto my son when my successor makes you his successor the challenges to journey of becoming hokage is tough except I have faith that you can someday surpass me like I surpassed your grandfather Minato Namikaze the 4th hokage".

After Naruto thought to himself Naruto helped Temari change Tumuto's clothes including his nappy which Naruto looked at Temari as Naruto explained "If I am going to have any chance to end Akatsuki's rein of terror I must undergo the most diffult form of trainning I ever had by defeating Kyuubi in sacred sealling shrine on paradise island plus knowing me I shall also have to defeat whatever darkness that I have within myself in order to be prepared face Kyuubi" so Temari replied "When that time happens I give my full support because I am not going to let what you worked for be ruined by such threat like akatsuki".

After Temari spoke the couple went to get some sleep knowing that it is night time which as couple went to their bedroom with their son Temuto the Namikaze clan peacefully fell asleep then as Naruto went into his mindscape Naruto looked face to face with Kyuubi as Naruto said "Be ready Kyuubi my friend next week is the day that we face each other with honor because it is the day that we must prepare each other along with ourself to have Madara face our wrath even if you desire to eliminate him earlier than I could ever imagine" so Kyuubi replied **"You must face me before we begin our plan to reek vengance on Madara Uchiha because it is will of fire to have Madara Uchiha eliminated by our superior skills in battle"**.

Which one week later Naruto went of with his 2 selected bodyguards to land of iron where Mifune is waiting which as 3 arrived each kage sat on their seat while Temari was carrying Temuto in her arms then Mifune said "Lord Hokage I have called this meeting to spek about the threat we alol know as akatsuki except Lord Hokage what do you think we should do in such a case" so Naruto replied "Like my father 4th hokage he was known to be wise meaning I suggest we form great village alliance unlike any alliance ever known inspecially my village already has an alliance with Hidden Mist Village and Hidden Sand Village heck I formed 9 jinchuuriki alliance with my 8 fellow jinchuuriki even when 2 of them chosen to not harm me for being son of yellowflash".

As other kages was about to speak Madara Uchiha appeared which Madara Uchiha said "Mighty 5 kages I have came here to tell you my plan and my plan is to capture all 9 jinchuuriki to extract their tailed beasts to fuse them together back into original tailed beast the ten tailed beast plus once ten tailed beast is released I shall seal it into myself becoming second ten tails jinchuuriki also with that I shall gain ability to use infinite tsukiyomu due effect the whole world shall be locked under genjutsu to bring life peaceful world without such thing like war or destruction".

After Madara spoke Naruto clenched his fist in rage as Naruto yelled "Thats why you killed my parents that is why you brainwashed Kyuubi to destroy my village and for that Madara you bastard I will never forgive you heck you can foget escaping because I am taking you down" then Naruto went to furiously punch Madara until a Zetzu spore blocked Naruto's attack so Naruto jumped back to his seat as Madara said "Hand over all 9 jinchuuriki's or there will be another great ninja war except unlike any great ninja war this one will be most destructive war ever to exsist" but when Madara was about to escape Madara said "Very well I here by claim 4th great ninja war on 5 great nations and Naruto next time I see you it will be on field of battle".

While everyone except 9 jinchuuriki went home Naruto said "Fellow Jinchuuriki we must go to paradise island for trainning like no other and if you wish to return home or join me please tell me" which 8 jinchuuriki looked at Naruto with courage as 8 jinchuuriki's replied "There is no way we are leaving you to fight this war alone and that means lets get to Paradise island to complete toughest trainning unlike any trainning we ever had before" so 9 jinchuuriki's all went of to paradise island knowing that their destiny to be true heroes of ninja war now been activated.


	44. Chapter 44: Naruto vs Darkness

Chapter 44: Naruto vs Darkness.

As 9 jinchuuriki arrived at Paradise island Bee said "Right Naruto go over to the waterfall there and meditate to begin first part of your trainning by defeating the darkness within yourself" which Naruto went over to waterfall begin meditating but as Naruto started meditating Naruto appeared in mental imagine of waterfall so Naruto got ready to begin until a figure what looks like Naruto himself with red eyes that shows no sign of any kindness.

As another Naruto appeared Naruto said "Who are you and why do you look like me" which other Naruto replied "I am you and you are me well actually I am darkness in you" then Naruto said "You are not me because there is no way I am that full of hatred inspecially that I am full oof pride because I am father of Temuto Namikaze" so other Naruto said "You can not avoid me you have got rather lot of hatred on one bastard that must be eliminated ensure who superior force is".

After other Naruto spoke both Naruto's went to attack each other with suijin which Naruto said "We may be equally skills with Suijin how about we try tri pronged kunai" so both Naruto's threw a tri pronged Kunai at each other causing Tri pronged kunai's to crash together then other Naruto said "Give it up you can't beat me because we are one of the same one person desires revenge on bastard Madara Uchiha even if you claim that I am wrong I know I am not actually wrong".

After other Naruto spoke both Naruto's started to form a rasengan until Naruto finally figured out why he was unable to over power other Naruto which Naruto said "Your right that we are one person except there is even greater form of revenge without need of hatred and that form is to completely ruin Madara uchiha's plan no matter how dangerous it could be" then other Naruto laughed as other Naruto replied "Thank you for everything you are light of justice that will save ninja world from Madara Uchiha's rein of terror and there is one I like you to do for me think of it as my dying wish that you'd do for a brother if you had one".

As Naruto hugged his negative self Naruto asked "What is it you want me to do Nega Naruto" which Nega Naruto replied "Use your power to send that bastard Madara Uchiha straight down to hell where he shall rot forever" then Naruto said "Believe me I will make that bastard so much pain that even 9 tails will be afraid to fight me no matter what the battle terms appears to be" as Nega Naruto disappeared Naruto returned from his mindscape while feeling much stronger.

As Naruto stood up Naruto said "I have defeated the darkness within myself and you might not believe it my negative self some some positive aura because hatred of my negative self was only on that bastard Madara Uchiha heck he asked me to make Madara Uchiha suffer great pain that even 9 tails would be afraid to fight me except now is time I fight 9 tails" so 9 jinchuuriki walked through the waterfall to where entrance of sacred sealing shrine is but as 9 jinchuuriki got to the entrance of sacred sealing shrine Naruto poked his head through lions mouth.

As Naruto poked his head through lions mouth Naruto fakely scream" Gaaah" then Naruto came out of liona mouth looking like Naruto lost his head until Naruto popped his head through his jacket then Bee laughed "Damn that was same joke I pulled when I was going to sacred sealing shrine to fight Hachibi the 8 tailed octbull demon" so Naruto activated switch causing doors of sacred sealing shrine to open but as 9 jinchuuriki went through jinchuuriki all sat down together while starting to meditate knowing 9 jinchuuriki must defeat their own tailed beast in order to complete purifacation ceromony.

After 9 jinchuuriki started meditate Bee asked "Naruto waht seal do you have" which Naruto replied "I have got 4 element seal and I gained key for the seal along with lock from grand elder fox sage just by some kind of telekenitic communication" so Naruto went into his mindscape where Kyuubi is waiting then as Naruto arrived Naruto said "Kyuubi the time for us to face each other is now and once I temporary remove the seal that is when our fight begins" while Naruto temporary removed his seal Kyuubi stepped out knowing Kyuubi had secret agenda to test how strong Naruto have gotten since he was only an academy student.

As Kyuubi stepped out of the seal Kyuubi said **"finally the honorable battle I have been waiting for has finally began and Naruto remember no going easy on me since I am not going easy on you heck I am fighting like I am trying to take control of your body" **then Kyuubi went to claw Naruto until Naruto scooped Kyuubi up as Naruto slammed Kyuubi down on his back ensuring chance for Naruto try take Kyuubi's chakra out of Kyuubi's very own chakra network knowing that it is going to trigger a tug of war effect.

As Kyuubi was beating Naruto in tug of war Naruto went deeper in his mindscape where he finally meets his parents which as Naruto looked at 2 who appears to be Naruto's parents Naruto said "Do you know how bad I have been mistreated because you made me 9 tails jinchuuriki and yes I do know I am not first 9 tails jinchuuriki heck 9 tails been my very first friend eheck he even made me my very own Dojutsu in honor of Uzumaki clan" then female person said "Naruto do you know who we are and why we had to make you 3rd 9 tails jinchuuriki" so male person said "Naruto look at us and tell us who you see looking at you with pride".

As Naruto was about to cry Naruto said "Mum, Dad I finally get it why you made me 3rd 9 tails jinchuuriki and your grandparents of my own son Temuto Namikaze heck I married Temari Sabuko only daughter of 4th Kazekage but what is more exciting is I am sixth Hokage successor of original jinchuuriki's grandaughter Tsunade Senju 5th Hokage even when her grandfather is 1st hokage Hashirama Senju except I done what you never did dad I ended hatred Hidden Rock Village has on you thanks to their own 2 Jinchuuriki's I bonded with".


	45. Chapter 45: True Courage

Chapter 45: True Courage

After Naruto spoke Minato explained "Back in the time you was born things was going really well when I was looking fowards to meet you until a masked man came and he kidnapped you heck I managed to rescue you from masked man but that is not all the worse part is that masked man threatend to kill you if I did not leave Kushina inspecially that he placed explosive tags on your baby blanket to make us suffer more by killing you in an explosion" then Naruto felt little angry for what he found out about Madara Uchiha.

After Minato spoke Kushina explained "Masked man knew that the seal weakest during jinchuuriki's full term pregnancy and masked man stole Kyuubi from me and he used Kyuubi to attack Hidden Leaf Village except I survived from having Kyuubi extracted but worse part is he made Kyuubi kill myself and your father leaving us no choice make you my successor of being 9 tails jinchuuriki plus Naruto I don't know if you are angry at us I just hope you firgive us we wished that we could faced whatever hardship you went through together as a family" so Naruto started to cry with rage until Naruto's parents hugged him as Naruto's parents said "Naruto thank you for being our son and thank you for being hero of Hidden Leaf village we leave Hidden Leaf Village along with our will of fire to you".

As Naruto cheered up Naruto said "I will leep moving fowards I will never give up no matter what I am father of my own son Temuto Namikaze afterall infact I am husband of Temari Namikaze and the sixth hokage of Hidden Leaf Village" which Naruto returned to his fight with Kyuubi as Naruto heard from within his heard his parents voice saying "Son we love you we love you and we are proud of you" then Naruto looked right at Kyuubi with great bravery as Naruto yelled "Kyuubi this is not over yet because I am not just your jinchuuriki I am the sixth HOKAGE" so Naruto jumped right up above Kyuubi while forming a whole new rasengan a rasengan like no other.

As Naruto dives down at Kyuubi Naruto yelled "Gutsy rasengan" which Naruto landed gutsy rasengan right at Kyuubi causing Kyuubi to be knocked across the mindscape which Naruto gave it one powerful pull successfully taken taken out Kyuubi's chakra from Kyuubi's chakra network then it all went into Kyuubi causing Naruto to be completely covered with a golden yellow chakra so Kyuubi got back up as Kyuubi yelled "Naruto you may have defeated me but I warn you do not call me Kyuubi because my name is Kurama" while Kurama was about to use his final attack Naruto placed his hand on his stomach reseal Kyuubi thanks to the seal lock Naruto gained.

After Naruto defeated Kurama Naruto returned from his mindscape which Naruto said "I can't believe I finally met my parents damn they looked incredibly strong except I have become stronger than my mother and better hokage than my father inspecially I am even faster than my father when he use his signature jutsu lightling thunder god jutsu" so 8 other jinchuuriki said "We too have defeated our tailed beasts and I have to admit it was challenging until we felt will of fire blast huge flame though us making us stronger than we could ever be".

As each jinchuuriki went home Naruto recieved a mental message from Inoichi saying "Naruto go to ruins of peacful kingdom to retireve battle puppets because these puppets is what Kunkuro needs to take on whatever follower Madara Uchiha had" then Naruto thought "Very well I will do that and inform Tsunade that until I return she is to be acting hokage because Tsunade is only one with experience in such a situatiion like this" so Naruto went of to peaceful kingsom ruins to obtain parts of old battle puppet believed to be powerful enough for Kunkuro to use.

As Naruto dashed of to peaceful kingsom ruins he noticed someone trying to steal weapon Minato Namikaze left which Naruto went over to confront the person but as Naruto arrived Naruto said "Kazima leave my fathers weapon where it is the seal is there to prevent ass holes like you trying to steal my fathers weapon for whatever vile purpose you have in mind" then Kazima replied "I might as well aborb the seal because power that was once lost is sealed away by your father Minato Namikaze yellowflash of Hidden Leaf Village" so Kazima absorbed the seal at same time Kazima removed Minato's kunai causing the 2 be sent some years into past by huge force of unimaginable power nearly powerful as Naruto's trusted bijuu 9 tailed fox demon Kurama.

As Naruto woke up Naruto noticed that he was not in Hidden Leaf anymore which Naruto heard a young girls voice singing then Naruto went over to where singing came from so as Naruto got over to location of the young girl singing Naruto said "You there are you alright I hope that your not hurt from whatever happend in this ruined place" but as young girl looked at Naruto the young girl replied "I don't know who you are pervert I was relaxing from my damn stressful job trying to deal with situation like a princess should have done not by hiding in this ruined place".

After young girl spoke Naruto replied "I am not a pervert while guy I know he is a right pervert and if I am right this is old ruins of peaceful kingdom while above here is buildings of peaceful kingdom" then young girl said "Your right that your not a pervert you are just a wondering stranger that knows about this place like if you been here your entire life" so Naruto was about to speak until some battle puppets came as it went to attack Naruto but as Naruto smiled Naruto destroyed the battle puppets with rasengan knowing that it was to keeo future queen safe from harm.


	46. Chapter 46: Help from the past

Chapter 46: Help from the past.

As more battle puppets came Naruto got ready to destroy them until a familiar voice yelled "Rasengan" which familiar ninja destroyed the battle puppets then familiar person took his mask off to show familiar person was non other than Naruto's father Minato Namikaze then Minato asked "Are you 2 alright my 2 team mates are dealing with 2 sets of battle puppets while I manage to rescue you princess Sahar" but as Naruto smiled Naruto thought "Woah power of my fathers rasengan it is incredible and his speed it too is incredible".

After Naruto thought to himself Naruto said "That was incredible timing except who sent you three on this mission of yours" which Minato replied "Lord Hokage Hurizen sent us here and way you look you must be leaf ninja like us" then Naruto said "We need to hunt down some guy called Kaiziko because he wants whatever mysterious chakra I sence further away from here" but as Chozo arrived with Gen Chozo wispered "Minato that guy looks alot like you" so Minato replied "Whatever the reason just leave it as it is because I want to know myself due time".

After Minato spoke Naruto said "Take this in any case that you find where Kaiziko is because if I can capture him I will able to return home and protect my shinobi from a threat greater than Kaiziko could ever be" then Minato took Naruto's tri pronged kunai exchange for his tri pronged kunai so Minato said "Incredible the matrix of this is alot like mine you must be one heck of a genius for someone not from this time" as Naruto smiled Naruto replied "You have no idea well not until when the time feels right to discover who I am".

As Naruto went of to take princess Sahar safe 3 Hidden leaf shinobi went of to locate Kaiziko but as Naruto arrived at special place safely protected by special blood seal Naruto said "princess hide safe in this room and protect the innocent who are already hiding in there because I have a job to do" which Naruto yellowflash teleported by activation of lightling thunder god jutsu Naruto appeared next to his father then Naruto looked to see big battle puppet as Naruto said "Kaiziko I see that is your strongest form I presume and whatever your planning I am going to put a stop to your plan no matter how villianous it appears to be".

After Naruto spoke Minato said "2 chakra's can only be in perfect sync when there is a bond like father and son has plus when 2 chakra's sync power of a jutsu is much more stronger than anyone ever dreamed well reason that you look alot like me is because your my son" then Naruto replied "Dad I never thought time like this we get to do mission together and you do know before I return to my time we need to chat" so 2 Namikaze's formed a rasengan until mysterious effect happens Naruto was surrounded by chakra of rasengan.

As Naruto looked at Kaiziko Naruto yelled "Alright Kaiziko lets see if that form can handle legendary supreme rasengan" then Naruto jumped up ready to strike Kaiziko with surpeme rasengan but as Kaiziko was about to strike Naruto with his high powered weapon Naruto yelled "Surpeme rasengan" so Naruto defeated Kaiziko with surpeme rasengan leaving his battle puppet form along with his real body completely drestroyed but as Minato looked at Naruto Minato asked "What is your name future son of mine".

After Minato spoke Naruto replied "My name is Naruto Namikaze and I am the 6th Hokage of Hidden leaf village" which Naruto explained that he grew up alone without chance to meet his parents then Minato cried "Hold on Naruto there is someone that I want you to meet and Naruto I am proud that you acomplished your dream to be hokage" so Minato teleported in a yellowflash to bring over Naruto's mother Kushina Namikaze but as Minato arrived back with Kushina Minato knew he wanted give Naruto chance meet his mother.

As Kushina looked brave Kushina asked "Why the hell did you bring me all the way here Minato" which Minato replied "I have brought you all the way here to meet someone that helped us stop vile deed of Kazannah who is really Kaiziko" then Kushina looked at Naruto as Kushina said "That boy he looks alot like you" so Minato replied "That is our son Naruto Namikaze and he is 6th Hokage of Hidden leaf village" as Kushina looked happy Kushina asked "Are you happy with your life Naruto my future son".

As Naruto smiled with pride Naruto replied "I am happy with my life I have wife named Temari who is only daughter of 4th Kazekage and we have son named Temuto Namikaze plus mum this one is really important I must tell you because I know of what your housing" which Kushina said "How do you know what I am housing I have not really told anyone except for those who I trust" then Naruto replied "Mum I am your successor being 9 tails jinchuuriki and yes I know you are second 9 tails jinchuuriki except unlike how Kyuubi treated you 9 tails was my very first friend heck e even created dojutsu just for me with name to honor our Uzumaki ancestors Uzumaki clan even when I know original 9 tails jinchuuriki Mito Uzumaki Senju wife of 1st hokage Hasirama Senju".

After Naruto spoke Minato and Kushina said "We can't wait for the time to meet you son we are proud that you acomplished the dream we carried and before we go my prized student Kakashi Hatake marked area's with a seal for this jutsu I have to use" then Minato activated jutsu not only wiped memory of meeting each other it sent Naruto back to his own time but as Naruto arrived back to his own time Naruto thought "Woah I just felt like I got hit with heach amount of bricks and Kurama I have the parts of battle puppets I have obtained from here thanks to mysterious force".


	47. Chapter 47: War Speach

Chapter 47: War speach.

After Naruto returned to his own time Naruto went over to 4 kage's along with mifune but as Naruto arrived Gaara said "Listen everyone Madara is a force of hatred much like I used to be" which everyone looked at Gaara as Gaara explained "Some years ago I used to be force of hatred until my very first friend Naruto 6th hokage saved me from the darkness heck like myself my 8 fellow jinchuuriki's all suffered mistreatment and grew up without any parents" while Gaara had flashback of his fight with Naruto Gaara said "Naruto cried for me and he was only one brave enough to fix my former poorily designed seal with new improved version of same seal heck even Shukaku calls me a worthy allie to have".

After Gaara had his flashback those who had hatred on Naruto for what his father did stopped hating Naruto which Gaara said "Today there is no Sand, Leaf, Rock, Cloud or Mist because there is only SHINOBI" then everyone cheered so Naruto said "For leaf village captain is my fathers prized student Kakashi Hatake, From Sand village captain is my my family in laws sensei Baki, from cloud village the captain is Omoi, from rock village captain is Kurotsuchi, from mist village captain is Raiga and even rain village assisting us with captain Farin" so Gaara yelled "Madara must be eliminated with whatever force he brings with me are you with us" but as Nagato arrived everyone cheered "We are all with you mighty 6 Kage's Madara's force's shall fall".

As everyone got their gear ready Naruto gave the signal which everyone charged to the battle field where Madara is with army of his own the army of undead which as Naruto arrived at battlefield where Madara is Naruto aactivated his Uzugun then Naruto said "Madara today is the day you die for what you did to me and my parents plus today you shall face Kurama's wrath combined with my wrath the wrath of yellowflash" so Madara laughed as Madara said "What makes you think that you can do any better than your worthless parents Naruto" while Naruto clenched his fist with rage his 8 fellow jinchuuriki's arrived to back Naruto up knowing that they too desire to avenge the people they cared for during their childhood life.

After 8 jinchuuriki's arrived Madara activated his mangekyou sharingan as Madara called upon his sasanoo which Naruto smiled which Madara said "What are you smiling at you weakling you are facing strongest ability of sharingan the true ultimate defence" then Naruto replied "I am smiling because I knew that you would call sasanoo because it was key that I required to call upon ultimate defence of Namikaze clan my key to your death and now behold my all powerful Foxsano" so Naruto activated his Konohagakiyou Uzugun while Naruto was engolfed in energy of foxsano at the same time Foxsano took form holding sword of sealing Herotatsu plus shield of ultimate defence Guardatsu.

After Naruto's Foxsano appeared Madara went to attack Naruto with his sasanoo until Foxsano blocked the attack with it's shield which Foxsano destroyed Madara's sasanoo with strike of sealing sword knowing that Madara's power to call upon his sasanoo being sealed away then Foxsano disappeared so Naruto combined his hand signs which his 8 fellow jinchuuriki's hand sign then 9 jinchuuriki;s all yelled together "Jinchuuriki style ultimate tailed beast bomb" as 9 jinchuuriki hit Madara with tailed beast bomb Naruto noticed that Madara still survived thanks to his sharingan until Madara coughed up some blood thanks to damage ultimate tailed beast bomb caused but as 8 jinchuuriki's nodded to their fellow jinchuuriki Naruto they said "to us your our brother that we have always wanted now make that bastard pay for what he did to us".

As Naruto smiled Naruto walked while forming 2 handed hand signs which Naruto slammed his hand down as Naruto yelled "Summoning jutsu" then Naruto summoned Kurama but as Kurama appeared Naruto channeled some chakra at same time Kyuubi was forming a tailed beast bomb so they both yelled together "Jinchuuriki style tailed beast bomb blast" while 8 fellow jinchuuriki synced their chakra with their own tailed beasts to form barrier protect Naruto from the impact of the blast Kurama obliverated Madara Uchiha with tailed beast bomb blast.

After Naruto's parents was finally avenged Naruto felt like crying with true relief which Temari came over to Naruto with their son Temuto then Naruto said "Temari I finally did it Madara Uchiha has finally been sent to oblivion" so Naruto thought "Thank you Kurama if it wasn't for you our fight with Madara would have lasted even longer heck with Madara finally defeated you tailed beasts are truly free with no urge of vengance to corrupt you" but as Naruto hugged his wife Temari plus their son Temuto Namikaze Kurama replied **"It is I who should thank you Naruto on behalf of us tailed beasts thank you for ending Madara Uchiha's life we truly owe you with kindness that makes even your parents shine with unbeatable happiness" **as each of the 9 bijuu shined some chakra though their jinchuuriki a very small fragment of their chakra went into Temuto giving Temuto a gift of great honor a guardian allie of his very own.

As everyone returned home Naruto returned home with his wife and son but as they finally arrived home Naruto said "Temari there is something that I need to do in order to let go of the last fragment of sadness I have and that is to place some flowers on my parents own grave" then Temari replied "we'll go with you Naruto because knowing our son he would not want to have you face whatever sadness you have left in you alone" so Namikaze family all went to Naruto's parents grave but as they arrived Naruto placed some flowers on his parents grave as Naruto softly said "You can rest peacefully now the threat known as Madara Uchiha is no more and I promise you in name of great honor I will do everything in my power to make sure my son never falls to the same pit of lonelyness I had even if it scratch me like that damn cat Tora".


	48. Chapter 48: Family Outing

Chapter 48: Family Outing.

On the next day Naruto was signing paperwork for chunin exams which Temari came into hokage office with Temuto then Temuto looked at Naruto as Temuto said "Daddy I want to grow be just like you" so Naruto looked proud as Naruto replied "Temari that was his very first sentence I am really proud of our son" but as Temari picked Temuto up Temari said "I know I am really proud our son is going to be right genius when he is older heck he is even smarter than Shikamaru" so Naruto took his son plus his wife Temari to Ichuraku ramen to celebrate as a family.

As Namikaze family arrived they sat down together which Ayame gave them their ramen which they started to eat their ramen while Naruto was also feeding Temuto then as they finished their ramen Naruto paid for the ramen which Naruto said "How is Tenchi doing being head of newly improved ramen resturant" so Ayame replied "My father is doing really well he calls being head of ramen resturant best retirment plan ever heck I am going to own that resturant someday" while Namikaze family went home Naruto thought "Kurama are you alright".

After Naruto thought to himself Kurama replied **"To be honest Naruto my friend I am OK because I am enjoying the peaceful relaxation knowing that someday in the future there will be** **stories told of the great Naruto Namikaze legendary shinobi of Hidden Leaf Village even be told story how you defeated the vile Madara Uchiha with a jutsu that is going to be placed as jutsu of legend only jinchuuriki shinobi be able to use"** then Naruto thought "Don't worry there is going to be stories of legendary fox that saved the hidden leaf village by teaming up with hero of hidden leaf village to defeat the vile Madara Uchiha with power of jinchuuriki light the power that shall forever be told as legendary will of courage" so Naruto looked at Temuto as Naruto said "Temari my love next week is return of the chunin exams and I am looking fowards to see how much my successor has improved even if he is working to surpass me".

As Temari looked at Naruto with care Temari replied "It is cycle of life Naruto you surpassed your parents and since Konohamaru thinks you of his father figure he is working to surpass you" then Naruto said "I am not really person Konohamaru thinks as a father figure because Konohamaru thinks me as his idol that he plans to surpass heck I know Konohamaru is going to be one excellent hokage someday in the future except he first needs to be our son's sensei much like how Matsuri will be sensei of our nephew Gaaruto Sabuko apprentice of Gaara's successor a kid named Yashimato Sandikou otherwise known as great star of suna".

After Naruto spoke Namikaze family arrived back home which as they arrived home the Namikaze family got some sleep in their bedroom because tomorrow is going to be busy day inspecially that Naruto plans something really special with allies of Hidden Leaf Village to honor their courage that they shown during the 4th great ninja war so as Namikaze family got some sleep Naruto thought "Kurama my friend what do you think idea of friendly kage style match to honor those who died in the 4th great ninja war inspecially 2 died in 4th great ninja war was last 2 of legendary sanin".

As Kurama smiled with respect Kurama replied **"To honor the fallen heroes with friendly grand match that is an honorable thing you came up with Naruto and what I think is that you should inform the leaders of hidden leaf villages allies of such an honorable event" **then Naruto wrote a note which Naruto got it sent to his fellow kage's of his idea but some minutes later Naruto recieved a reply from his fellow kage's saying "We accept and lets have this tomorrow in honor of 2 fallen legendary sanin with winner shall pick 3 shinobi from that leaders village to be named as new legendary sanin".

After Naruto read the reply Naruto fell asleep because the friendly sparring match with his fellow kage's is going to be most trickiest sparring match he ever had which as Namikaze family peacefully fell asleep Naruto thought "I don't know how strong fellow kage's are except all I know is that a new legendary sanin shall rise from the honor of 2 fallen legendary sanin meanwhile Sasuke finally returned to hidden leaf village with his brother Itachi knowing that the darkness in them has been defeated by none other than Naruto's allie Isaribi of mother island so as Naruto senced that Uchiha brothers have returned Naruto smiled in his sleep to show that he is thankdul to Isaribi.

On the next day Namikaze family woke up which Naruto changed from his bed time gear to his kage gear which Naruto cheered "Alright today is the day we kage's shall face each other in a friendly spar in honor of 2 fallen legendary sanin and rise from will of courage 3 new members of legendary sanin in honor of 2 fallen legendary sanin" then Temuto started walking knowing that his parents are really happy to see Temuto walking without any help so Temuto''s parents cheered "Temuto we are really proud of you those was your very first steps even when we did not help you to keep your balance this is proudest time of our life heck this is something to never forget".

As Naruto finished getting ready for his sparring match with his fellow kage's Naruto helped Temari get Temuto dressed in his fresh set of clothes then Namikaze family went of to chunin exams arena where friendly sparring match takes place but as Naruto arrived Naruto looked at his fellow kage as Naruto said "Are you ready to go out with a bang of happiness because I sure am ready and Gaara I noticed Hinata's stomach has bump again" while Gaara gave very faint blush Gaara replied "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Hinata is pregant again with our second child and Naruto I can see my nephew is looking fine heck I would be fine with Temari if she wanted another kid with you".


	49. Chapter 49: Kage level spar

Chapter 49: Kage level spar.

After Gaara spoke the 5 kage's got ready to strike until Gaara formed a hand sign which Gaara yelled "Sand cyclone" then Gaara went to sand cyclone Naruto then Naruto dodged the sand cyclone so Ooniki formed a hand sign as Ooniki yelled "Earth style boulder strike" while Ooniki goes to boulder strike Naruto Raikage A went to hit Naruto with Lariat not knowning Naruto had something up his sleeve to dodge double attack but as Mei went to shoot larvaball at Naruto 4 kage's looked shocked to see their attacks missed it target.

As Naruto smiled Naruto explained "I quickly used shadow clone jutsu to act as a subsitution and those attacks combined would have killed a rogue ninja except it would not work that well on me because of my ability to protect myself with Foxsano Uzuguns version of sharingans Sasanoo" which Naruto formed a 2 handed hand sign as Naruto yelled "Multi shadow clone jutsu" so 4 shadow clones appeared then 5 Naruto's made a hand sign as they yelled "Transformation jutsu pranksters pride" while 4 kage's looked shocked 5 Naruto's all transformed into jiraiya causing 5 Jiraiya effect that Naruto has created in honor of Naruto's greatest prank the old research illusion.

After 5 Naruto's transformed into the 5 Jiraiya's Raikage went to hit Naruto with lariat again until Naruto blocked it with rasengan which 5 Naruto's undone their jutsu then Naruto said "Alright looks like game over because I am about to pull of my all time favourite jutsu that I personally taught my successor Konohamaru the jutsu known as 5 star strike" so 5 Naruto's went on all 5 points of star formation to get ready for 5 star strike knowing that it is special move Naruto created to honor 5 village alliance that was formed.

As 4 kage's looked confused Naruto yelled "5 star strike" which 5 Naruto's defeated 4 kage's with 5 star strike which Naruto announced "In honor of 2 fallen legendary sanin I gladly promote Sakura Haruno, Sai and ninja who earned back rank of Hidden Leaf Shinobi Sasuke Uchiha plus man that helped to take down akatsuki from within Itachi Uchiha is here by new leader of uchiha clan with honor of being new member of Hidden leaf council" so 2 Uchiha brothers came as Sasuke said "Thank you Lord Hokage for such an honor and I am sorry that I betrayed Hidden Leaf village heck in honor of being new member of legendary sanin I promise that I will use all my power protect Hidden Leaf village from incoming threats no matter how powerful it appears to be".

After Sasuke spoke Itachi said "I too will use my power to protect my fellow council members no matter how tough it appears to be and I here by call truce with Senju clan in order to create better life for all our clanmen" then everyone cheered with great pride which everyone went home knowing that hatred Uchiha had with senju is no more as Uchiha clan are getting along with other clans of Hidden leaf village inspecially the Namikaze clan but as everyone returned home Naruto looked at Temari as Naruto said "Finally mission to end cycle of hatred is complete everyone can finally rest knowing what Jiraiya tried to do been fulfilled by yours truly".

After Naruto spoke Namikaze family went to get some sleep but as Namikaze family fell asleep Naruto got feeling that Sasuke is doing it with Sakura which Naruto thought "Kurama will cycle of honor forever prevent a new cycle of hatred from taking form" then Kurama replied **"Listen Naruto there is no need to worry because you have done something that even we tailed beasts did not even dream of a jinchuuriki doing the impossible acomplishment ending cycle of hatred by having Madara Uchiha completely obliverated" **so Naruto calmed down as Naruto thought "Thanks Kurama I needed that and mark my words your bravery will be told to future generations of Hidden Leaf Shinobi even those born of Namikaze clan blood".

Some years later Temuto finally started going to ninja academy which daughter of Sasuke Uchiha joined ninja academy which as they arrived into their classroom of ninja academy Naruto arrived back at hokage office but as Naruto arrived back Shizune said "Lord Hokage you been summoned to a meeting speak about new anbu division" then Naruto replied "Alright Shizune thank you for letting me know and I hope Temari is OK with her job being my top advisor because there are certain things I am having trouble with inspecially when it is how to defeat the stress of paperwork".

While at ninja academy Ino looked at all the students which Ino said "Right students today is lesson on Hidden Leafs great legends" then Temuto explained "Ino sensei I looked through the book you gave each of us and my father Lord Hokage has been placed as greatest one of all" so Ino replied "That is because your father protected us along with many others in 4th great ninja war from terror of Madara Uchiha and power that your father used is from legendary Uzugun" as Temuto activated his Uzugun Temuto said "That is awesome that is very dojutsu I have and at the moment I am only on first stage except I plan on surpassing my parents by becoming greatst of hokage's since my father Naruto Namikaze including my grandfather Minato Namikaze".

After Ino spoke Sasuko Uchiha said "I remember that my father told me story of his fight with Temuto's father and jutsu that Temuto's father used was such a powerful jutsu that not even power of sharingan was able to defeat it heck my uncle has been trainning with my father to reach new level of sharingan that has created from complete new power of uchiha the power of uchiha light and I will someday be able to surpass my parents someday just like how Lord Hokage did bacck in days of his greatest success the day where he fulfilled hs dream to be sixth hokage".


	50. Chapter 50: New genin teams

Chapter 50: New genin teams.

After Sasuko spoke Ino said "OK I will announce genin teams with decided team sensei" which Ino said "Team 1 is Temuto Namikaze, Sasuko Uchiha and Tenju Hyuuga with team sensei Konohamaru Saratobi" then konohamaru said "Alright team lets head of to our meeting point at team 1 trainning field otherwise known as foest of leaf village" so team 1 went of to their meeting point as Ino said "Right team 2 is Saijuro Nara, Fujika Uchiha and Yashimaru Senju with team sensei Hanabi Hyuuga" while Hanabi came Hanabi said "Alright you lot time to head of to my clans trainning garden for team intri before team trainning excersize".

While with Team 1 Konohamaru said "Alright how about we introduce ourselves before we give it a go with a team trainning excersize" which Temuto said "Konohamaru sensei why don't you start because that way we get to learn whatever about you" then Konohamaru replied "My name is Konohamaru Saratobi, my hobbies is spending time with Hanabi, my likes is Naruto sensei along with Lady Temari, my dream is to become seventh hokage and my goal is to surpass Naruto sensei by becoming seventh hokage" as Konohamaru looked calm Konohamsru said "Now it is your turn Temuto to introduce yourself to the team".

After Konohamaru spoke Temuto replied "My name is Temuto Namikaze, my hobby is spending time with Sasuko Uchiha, my likes is my parents, hearing stories about my grandparents, my dream is to become 8th hokage by becoming your successor and my goal is to become next head of Namikaze clan with my parents being elders of Namikaze clan" then Konohamaru said "Right it is your turn to introduce yourself to the team Sasuko" so Sasuko replied "My name is Sasuko Uchiha, my hobby is spending time with my cousin Fujika Uchiha, my dream is to be with someone I care about and my goal is to help the person I care about when the person I care about becomes the 8th hokage" as Konohmaru looked at Saijuro Senju Konohamaru replied "Now it is your turn to introduce yourself to the team".

As Saijuro looked calm Saijuro said "My name is Saijuro Senju, my likes is my parents along with Fujika Uchiha girl that I care about, my hobby is trainning in the woods, my dream is to become next head of Senju clan and my goal is to become one of great ninja's like ancestor Hashirama Senju or his brother ancestor Tobirama senju" then Konohamaru thought "This is interesting I have Uzugun wielder, Sharingan wielder and Wood user heck I thought Naruto sensei had it in him try act as official sensei except I will work hard to help my students become excellent shinobi much like how Naruto sensei has tried to do for us three students of Ebisu sensei".

After Konohamaru thought to himself Konohamaru said "Right for teamwork excersize I like you 3 try and find me before I return to this spot right here" which Konohamaru quickly formed 2 handed hand sign then Konohamaru made a smoke screen with his jutsu fire style burning ash then Temuto said "Sasuko can you track where Konohamaru sensei is hiding with sharingan" so Sasuko replied "I am not sure it I can but I will give it a go" while Sasuke activated her sharingan Sasuko started locating where Konohamaru is hiding until Sasuko successfully pinpointed Konohamaru's location knowing that Temuto used Uzugun to scan area same way as Sasuko did wirth her sharingan.

After Sasuko pinpointed where Konohamaru was hiding Sasuko explained "Konohamaru sensei is located 5 tree's away from here" which Temuto said "Saijuro use wood style jutsu to distract Konohamaru sensei while us three get over to his location" so Saijuro formed a 2 handed hand sign as Saijuro said "Wood style forest illusion" while Konohamaru got caught by Saijuro's wood style forest illusion Konohamaru's 3 students got over to where Konohamaru was hiding but as Konohamaru was about to escape Temuto said "We have found you Konohamaru sensei and whatever the test this was we sure have passed it without any trouble".

As Konohamaru looked at his 3 students Konohamaru said "You pass and we will be doing our very first mission as team 1 tomorrow and now all that is left is to get to hokage office report your success on working together with without being caught in one of my genin level traps" then as team 1 went of to hokage office Temuto smiled knowing that he is going to be one let his parents know of good news even when good news is teamwork excersze was a right success but while in hokage office Naruto was talking to his wife Temaru until team 1 arrived in hokage office.

As team 1 arrived in hokage office Temuto explained "Dad the teamwork excersize was a success we have passed the little test when we managed to locate Konohamaru sensei at a hiding spot in forest of leaf village" which Naruto replied "Well done Temuto you managed to work together much like how your mother was with your 2 uncles and if I know your uncle well your cousin is right genius heck my uncle must have taught your cousin story how I defeated your uncle by using my special power" then Temuto asked "What is the special power that your speaking about dad" so Naruto replied "Like your uncle I am what people call jinchuuriki and knowing how skilled you are it will not be long until you discover how you have special power of your own plus when you do I will personally train you how to use it without any stress".

After Naruto spoke Temuto said "Dad thank you for letting me know I think I finally understand what you mean about special power and I will use my special power to protect Hidden leaf village no matter how dangerous people think it appears to be" then team 1 went of back home except for Temuto who went to living room where Temari is waiting to hear good news from Temuto knowing that in due time or whenever Temari will want another kid with Naruto to make Temuto a happy big brother so as Temuto told Temari good news Temari was proud of Temuto.


	51. Chapter 51: Choji vs Jirobo

Chapter 51: Choji vs Jirobo.

After Temuto told Temari the good news the Namikaze family went out to celebrate while at Akamichi house Choji had a flashback of his fight with Jirobo which Choji closed his eyes to remember what he has learned during his fight.

Some time ago Choji was looking right at Jirobo which Choji said "Hey you get out of the way I need to bring Sasuke back home where be belongs" then Jirobo replied "Ha I think I rather stay and have some fun Fatso" but as Choji looked mad Choji yelled "What did you call me you vile piece of lard" so Jirobo went to attack Choji until Choji blocked Jirobo's attack knowing that something within him is causing a whole new reaction that not only powered Choji up in strength it made Choji feel a whole lot more braver than he ever been before.

After Choji stopped being mad Choji calmed down which Choji formed a 2 handed hand sign as Choji yelled "Expansion jutsu Akamichi bravery" then Choji grew to size of a tailed beast so Choji looked at Jirobo as Choji said "Time for you to face real power of an Akamichi power of plumbed up will of courage" but as Jirobo was about to power up with his curse mark Choji used his massive fist as Choji punched Jirobo right through 10 green tree's without having a chance to enter curse mark stage 2.

As Choji went back to his normal size chakra butterfly wings came out of Choji's back causing Choji to be alot faster than he used to be which Choji yelled "Butterfly human boulder" then Choji striked Jirobo with butterfly human boulder causing Jirobo to be near state of death so Choji said "You listen here fatso I don't care if people call me fatty and fatso because what I do care about is saving my friends from people like you" but as Jirobi was trying to escape Choji threw Jirobo right into a tree knowing that it is perfect spot for Choji to defeat Jirobo of Hidden Sound Village so Choji yelled "speedy human boulder" as Choji killed Jirobo with speedy human boulder.

While Choji snapped out of his flashback Choji went of to hokage office while Kiba is having his flashback of his fight with Sakon of Hidden sound village but as Choji got to hokage office Naruto asked "Choji whats up" then Choji explained "I had a flashback of my fight with Jirobo and it makes me realize that if I am going to make a better life of myself I must evolve my skills my creating whole new bunch of jutsu's fits to my type of style" so Naruto replied "If you feel like you need to evolve why don't you try elemental version of your clans jutsu for an example that your element is lightling you could create a new jutsu called electro human voulder".

After Naruto spoke Choji channeled some chakra through a piece of paper until it crumbled which Naruto explained "Your primary chakra affinity is earth and that means you can evolve your skills by adding earth affinity to make your jutsu's even more powerful heck it works well when it comes to me working on rasengan" so Choji replied "Alright thanks Lord Hokage I will start working on evolving my jutsu's right away" but as Choji went of back home Naruto thought "Choji is improving nicely much like his father when he worked with my father on some kind of mission" so Naruto smiled knowing that Some of Hidden leaf Shinobi is growing stronger than they used to be.

As Naruto smiled Temari came over which Temari said "Naruto I wanna have another child" which Naruto replied "Giving Temuto a sibbling that he can be an idol to surw why not" then Naruto went into bedroom with Temari knowing that it is time to have another baby while with Temuto he is trainning in the trainning garden until a voice within him said **"Temuto Namikaze hold on a minute I wish to introduce myself to you" **so Temuto thought "Who are you and how do you know my name" as presence within Temuto spoke with pride the presence within Temuto replied **"My name is Kyuubi and I am your tailed beast plus your fathers tailed beast is Kurama who believe believed that his name is Kyuubi as in name that Kurama gave me"**.

After Kyuubi spoke Temuto said "Nice to mentally meet you Kyuubi father told me that I will have special powers and hearing you it means that whatever ability you have acts as my special power in a way whatever traits you make is imprinted on me" then Kyuubi replied **"That is true Temuto you have what people call trait of jinchuuriki for an example your fathers jinchuuriki trait is that your father is immune to all poisons thanks to his jinchuuriki trait called instant healing except your jinchuuriki trait is much like your fathers jinchuuriki trait as yours is that whenever you feel warn out your energy regenerates a little bit quicker"** so Temuto thought "Thank you for letting me know Kyuubi I am honored to be your jinchuuriki and your friend inspecially that together we can surpass our father with great pride".

After Temuto spoke Temuto went over to Naruto which Temuto looked at Naruto as Temuto explained "Dad I was contacted by Kyuubi the son of Kurama" which Naruto replied "That what people called Kurama and to be honest Kurama did not like to be called Kyuubi except he did not mind giving that name to your tailed beast that was not given a name" then Temuto said "I see and Dad how the ramen can I use my special power" so Naruto explained "You can control your special power by controlling your anger except if you really wish to control your special power you need to defeat your tailed beast in a fight but you are not ready for that sort of trainning yet" but as Temuto hugged Naruto Temuto said "Thank you dad I think I fully understand what you mean and when I am strong enough I am going to give Kyuubi the best fight he ever had even when we shall promise each other to not go easy on each other no matter what".


	52. Chapter 52: Kiba's hunt

Chapter 52: Kiba's hunt.

After Naruto spoke with his son Temuto about how to tough jinchuuriki trainning really is Temuto understood what he has to do when time is right meanwhile Kiba is on a mission which as Kiba got to his mission location Kiba said "Hey you come out of hiding and tell me what your upto" so a rogue ninja came out of hiding as rogue ninja said "Ah Kiba Inazuka I should thank you for getting rid of that infernal brother of mine except you stole my chance to end Sakon myself" then Ukon went to attack to attack Kiba until Kiba blocked Ukons attack with fang over fang.

After Kiba blocked Ukons attack Kiba said "Why did you want get rid of your own brother the last time we met you two was together as one body 2 minds" which Ukon said "That is easy my brother wanted to take what is mine until faithful day where that attack of yours split us into 2 seperate bodies one with curse mark while other with superior battle skills" so Kiba replied "I guess that your the one with this superior battle skills you mentioned" but as Ukon nodded Ukon got ready to attack Kiba again until Kiba felt something he never felt before a surge of true courage that only true Inazuka clan Matriach Rin had years ago.

As Kiba smiled Kiba said "I finally understand that in order to protect Akamaru I must step up by skills and ensure peace with allies of Inazuka clan no matter how tough it appears to be" then Kiba charged right at Ukon until Kiba yelled "Absalute fang over fang" so Kiba striked Ukon with absalute fang over fang causing Ukons chakra network to be ripped to shreds but as Ukon tried to heal himself Akamaru came as Akamaru attacked Ukon with Kanine fang over fang leaving Ukon near death state knowing that Ukon can no longer use any of his special abilities that he once had shared with his borther Sakon of Hidden Sound village.

After Ukon got hit by Akamaru's kanine fang over fang Ukon died in defeat which Kiba went of to hokage office but as Kiba arrived in hokage office Kiba said "Lord Hokage mission acomplished Ukon of Hidden Sound village has been eliminated and I have discovered what truly makes me strong" then Naruto said "Tell me Kiba what did you learn" so Kiba replied "I learned that I can't always rely on akamaru to help me out because there are more than just dogs that can help me make a mission a success even if my mother disagree's with me I will just evolve the skills I have by adding chakra affinity heck I found out my primary chakra affinity is lightling meaning I can start working n lightling style version of jutsu's I already know".

As Kiba went of to work on his upgrading his jutsu's with lightling affinity chakra Naruto thought "Kiba finally learned that he should never have picked on people just because they was not top of the class heck I had to kick his ass to show him that even someone not top of the class can acomplish such a goal like I have acomplished" then Naruto smiled knowing Kiba is growing strong like Rin Inazuka back in days of Naruto's father being jonin sensei.

While Kiba is working on upgrading his jutsu's Naruto was relaxing with his family knowing that Naruto kinda recently had sex with Temari which Naruto said "Oh yeah Temari I think that we forgot that Gaara is coming to visit with his wife and their son heck I like to meet my nephew even if our nephew is much like our son" so Temari replied "Our nephew will be much like our son except our son has Uzugun the dojutsu of the Namikaze clan" then Temuto said "Awesome I get to see my cousin heck last time I meet him he was recently born and the dojutsu of his is really incredible it is dojutsu of the Hyuuga clan the Byakugun he even must have learned Hyuuga style taijutsu like I mastered Namikaze style fox fist that you taught me 3 years ago".

As Naruto looked proud there was knock on the door which Temuto opened the door which Gaara came in with his wife plus their son then Naruto said "Gaara brother in law how you been" so Gaara replied "I have been OK brother I have been working on ultimate defence against paperwork heck it was a right success thanks to what I learned by witnessing you use art of shadow clone jutsu allowing me to plan up my own version of the at jutsu the multi sand clone jutsu in honor of your incredible skills of shadow clone jutsu" then Naruto said "Gaara brother in law your a genius why did I not think of that using shadow clone jutsu to defeat stress of paperwork next time I have paperwork I am going to give your idea a go".

After Naruto spoke Gaara explained "it is perfect way to defeat paperwork brother in law and to be honest I wish I could just sand coffin it out of exsistance even when that is actually impossible" then Naruto replied "I hear you brother I sometimes with I could just destroy it with rasenshuriken except I rather find it more enjoyable to defeat it with your idea of using multiple clones to defeat paperwork" so the 2 kages laughed knowing the war on paperwork just turned to their favour inspecially that each of kage's now use multiple clones to defeat paperwork while Temuto is at the garden with his caousin Gaaruto learning how to use power of their tailed beasts without having any negative feelings to other people.

As 2 cousins was sparring with each other Naruto looked at Gaara as Naruto said "This brings back good memories Gaara I remember days when we used to spar with each other to master power of our tailed beast without any negative side effects of tailed beasts chakra" then Gaara replied "Yeah it sure does bring back good memories and Naruto you really are an uprising ninja heck you are one repersents us jinchuuriki" so both kage's smiled mwith pride knowing that their son is trainning to surpass 2 kage's themself.


	53. Chapter 53: Return of Obito Uchiha

Chapter 53: Return of Obito Uchiha.

After Naruto spoke with Gaara the 2 enjoys a bowl of ramen while with Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee and Neji Hyuuga are on a special mission assigned by 6th hokage Naruto Namikaze which as they got to their mission location they was blocked by survivor of the akatsuki named Tobi then Neji asked "How is it even possible that your alive I thought you was killed in 4th great ninja war" then Tobi explained "Oh please it takes more than a war take me down even my ex team mate could not defeat an Uchiha like me" so Rock Lee said "If your an Uchiha that knows my fathers eternal rival that means your former member of team 7 Obito Uchiha" but as Obito took of his mask Neji said "Whatever your planning we shall put stop to it right now no matter how dangerous you appear to be".

After Neji spoke Obito said "Why should I fight you three I was one that joined Itachi on a secret mission handed by Minato sensei and I have came to pay my respects and if you still don't believe me I guess a little spar match is in order Hyuuga" which Obito went to attack Neji until Naruto arrived which Naruto said "Enough of this mess I was relaxing with my family anyways who the ramen are you stranger" then Obito replied "Forgive me my name is Obito Uchiha and you must be son of Minato sensei" so Naruto asked "What the ramen Kakashi Hatake was paying his respects to your grave and you do this I should punish you except there is no better punishment that is better than having you make it up to Kakashi" but as Obito handed Naruto paper with mission on it Obito explained "Mission your father gave me was a success and I can finally return to do my final mission by protecting you as your personal bodyguard until I die".

As Naruto looked through the mission details Naruto said "Very well Obito you may return to your duties as ninja of Hidden leaf village and you shall live with your fellow Uchiha's as Elder of Uchiha clan" which Obito went of to Uchiha estate to make it up to them for disappearing on them without informing them of mission he was given but as Obito arrived Obito knocked on the door until Itachi opened the door then Itachi said "Obito welcome back home my friend I trust that Naruto was told of your mission" then Obito replied "I told Minato sensei's son about secret mission we was given and that must be Sakura that I was told about as woman next top her must be once exam prompter Anko I have been told about" so Sasuke came to the door but as Sasuke looked at Obito Sasuke asked "Hello Elder what is it you want" while Obito looked proud Obito replied "Sasuke you sure have grown into fine ninja anyways forgive me my name is Obito Uchiha new elder of Uchiha clan".

After Obito spoke Obito came into Uchiha estate which Obito said "Sakura Uchiha and Anko Uchiha I presume" which the 2 wives replied "Yes thats us and what is it you need" then Obito replied "I am elder of Uchiha clan Obito Uchiha and I am pleased my 2 fellow Uchiha's found someone such a strong will of courage to speak with me the one that Kakashi believed that died in Kannabi bridge mission" so Sakura said "You have alot to make up for when you see Kakashi Sensei because Kakashi sensei was not informed that you actually survived mission with sensei of Kakashi sensei" while Obito looked a little ashamed Obito said "That s true girls I have alot to make up for with Kakashi and I am willing to do it except if your going to grow strong you need a little more help" so Obito touched the 2 Uchiha wives forehead to give them an apology gift of his own but as Obito was about to leave Obito explained "I have given you a little of my own power allowing you 2 unlock your own sharingan and it is not going to be easy because you must defeat the curse of Uchiha in order to unlock Uchiha light that I coded into your bio system".

As Obito Uchiha went of to meet Kakashi Hatake 2 Uchiha brothers gave a thumbs up to thank Obito Uchiha which Obito Uchiha went of to see Kakashi Hatake but as Obito finally arrived at memorial stone where Kakashi is Obito said "Kakashi my friend there is alot that I need to tell you and I hope you can forgive me my friend" which Kakashi replied "Obito I may be glad that your alive and that is true you have alot to make up for what you did except if it was some kind of secret mission I can't be angry at you" then Obito explained "To tell you the truth I had a secret mission given to me by Minato sensei to spy on the akatsuki within and I had even been given codename Tobi plus the secret mission was a right success" so Kakashi said "Obito have you found out anything about what happend to our frend Rin Inazuka" but as Obito looked sad Obito explained "I have not found body of our friend anywhere and I believe that she was burried somewhere that we might not able locate for some strange reason heck even with my slightly enhanced eye sight was not strong enough to locate our friend no matter how much chakra I used".

After Obito spoke Kakashi said "Thats alright you did your best and Obito thank you for returning I thought I was sole survivor of old team 7 except now your here there is one mission we must to for Minato sensei by protecting Naruto until we die" which Obito replied "I like that anyways I am heading back home to help my fellow Uchiha's because I am Elder of Uchiha clan now" then Obito went of back home to Uchiha estate while back in hokage office 3 Naruto shadow clones was signing the paperwork as Naruto was teaching his son the jutsu's of Namikaze clan then Naruto explained "Son it is time that you complete family tradition by completing the rasengan into a stronger jutsu" so Temuto asked "How do I do that dad" but as Naruto formed a rasengan Naruto explained "Add your primary affinity to rasengan to change it from a form of a ball into a whole different shape like a shuriken for an example heck easiest way to do that is channel some chakra through a piece of paper to see what your primary affinity is".

As Temuto channels some chakra through piece of paper Temuto noticed that piece of paper went soggy wet which Naruto explained "Your primary affinity is water and for you to complete the rasengan you first must form rasengan before you start adding your primary affinity to change rasengan into a whole new jutsu of your very own" then Temuto formed a rasengan so Naruto smiled with pride while Temuto started adding water chakra to it creating a whole new jutsu so Temuto said "I think I call this jutsu water style aqua rasengan otherwise known as Rasentsunami" but as Naruto changed his rasengan into rasenshuriken Naruto explained "Now that you created Rasentsunami lets see what happens to that big rock over there" as Temuto destroyed the big rock with rasentsunami Naruto destoyed second big rock with rasenshuriken knowing that he is very proud of his son Temuto Namikaze yellowflash the third.

While in kitchen Temari was cooking dinner until Temari felt a little strange which Temari thought "I need to check to see why I am feeling like this because whatever the reason why I am feeling like this I am going to need tell my husband Naruto the good news heck even Temuto is going to be really happy hear the good news" then Temari went into the bathroom to give herself a pregnancy test while Naruto is celebrating with his son Temuto for success of completing the rasengan so as Temari got over to Naruto Temari said "Naruto I have good news and Temuto your going to like good news I have to tell you both" but as Temuto looked confused Naruto asked "What is good news you have to tell us Temari I can take wharever good news you have to tell us" while Temari kept herself calm Temari replied "I'm pregant and Temuto your going to be big brother inspecially that it means you get joy to work together with your little brother or sister way that your big uncle works with your little uncle".


	54. Chapter 54: Temuto's mission

Chapter 54: Temuto's mission.

After Obito returned to Uchiha clan Temuto looked really brave as Temuto said "Dad I wish to go on a mission" which Naruto asked "What sort of mission are you thinking of son" then Temuto explained "I like to go on tough mission because I got some kind of feeling that there is still threat in ninja world that has not been defeated yet" so Naruto thought "Only one that my son is sencing is none other than evil master puppet and I htought it was destroyed years ago except it appears I was wrong about that" but as Naruto looked brave Naruto said "Temuto you can either go alone or take back up because mission I have for you is to put stop to evil master puppets reign of terror" while Temuto went of to fight evil master puppet Kurama said **"Naruto he is going to need help because whatever that master puppet is that master puppet has dangerous power that could threaten ninja world itself heck it completely rivals us tailed beasts when we are combined into ultimate tailed beast the ten tailed beast Juubi"**.

Meanwhile with Temuto he finally arrived at his mission location which Temuto yelled "Master puppet your reign of terror ends here because I son of 6th hokage Naruto Namikaze shall be hero to defeat you" then master puppet laughed as master puppet said "You a human defeat all powerful living puppet like me I think not" then Temuto said "You have no idea what you are up against because it is time that I unleash power of Namikaze clan" so Temuto activated his Uzugun but as master puppet was about to attack Temuto with it's powered up tail it was blocked by non other than 6th hokage Naruto Namikaze with help of his wife Temari Namikaze as Namikaze family stood together Naruto said "Son get ready because I am going to transform and Temari I need you to back our son up because this vile thing is going down".

After Naruto spoke Naruto formed a 2 handed hand sign as Naruto yelled "9 tail transformation jutsu" which Naruto transformed into perfect copy of Kurama then Naruto grabbed hold of master puppet as Temuto striked master puppets legs with rasengan at the same time Temari striked it with wind sythe jutsu but as Namikaze family noticed that master puppet was unharmed Naruto thought "Kurama switch place with me because whatever this master puppet appears to be your the one that might be able to destroy it heck with your power combined with my jutsu we are unstoppable force of honor" so Kurama replied **"Alright Naruto lets do this and have this worthless thing sent right down to hell no matter how annoying that thing appears to be"** while Naruto switched place with Kurama Temuto jumped on Kurama's head as Kurama explained **"Right Temuto combine your completed rasengan with my tailed beast comb to create an attack powerful enough to destroy that thing completely"**.

After Kurama spoke Kurama started to form a tailed beast bomb while Temuto adds water affinity chakra changing tailed beast bomb into a whole new attack which Temuto yelled "Water style Sea beast bomb" then Kurama blasted sea beast bomb right at master puppet causing master puppet to be instantly destroyed then Kurama said **"****Hold on Temuto your dad wishes to speak with you I'll switch back with him since my job is done" **so Kurama switched place back with Naruto as Naruto said "Well done son you really have already surpassed me I can't even think how proud I am of you" but as Naruto changed back Naruto hugged his son knowing that Temari is also really proud of Temuto's hard hard.

After Temari shown how proud she was Namikaze family went back home which they all went back home to Namikaze mansion but as they finally arrived back home they went to get some sleep but as they fell asleep in their room Naruto thought "I hope that baby number 2 is a girl because I know that she would be perfect to master the art of kenjutsu and the other type's of jutsu including the art of genjutsu inspecially that if she ends up finding someone that she loves I will give her my full support no matter how much it makes me be over protective" then Kurama replied **"Listen Naruto my friend you don't need to worry non of you know what the babies gender is going to be until it is born heck I might be a mass of chakra I am still one tailed beast that at least has to teach you stuff your parents would have taught you themself even if they was still alive they would want you to be happy no matter how challenging the life of a father appears to be"**.

As Namikaze family fell asleep they was enjoying their peaceful dream but 9 months later Temari gave birth to their daughter Naruko Namikaze which Temuto looked at his baby sister as Temuto said "Hello sis nice to meet you and I will do everything in my power to protect you in honor of me being your big brother" then Naruto said "That is very nice of you Temuto I am proud that you shown that you are willing to protect your sister much like how hokage protects it's precious people heck even someone like me has goal to protect precious people of this village no matter how channenging life of hokage appears to be inspecially that life of hokage involves a good war against paperwork itself unless hokage pulls of shadow clone jutsu to defeat stress of paperwork".

After Naruto spoke the Namikaze clan was being really happy knowing that they will forever stay strong even when in the ninja world there is life of many challenges including the challenge to protect people that is precious to it's village leader no matter how challenging it appears to be but as for Namikaze clan they celebrate the birth of Naruko Namikaze fan mistress the second.

The End.


End file.
